Das Ende alles Bösen
by Vigilluminatus
Summary: Während Shinji versucht, Natsukis Liebe wiederzugewinnen, erwacht ein längst vergessener Feind Gottes, der nur ein Ziel kennt: Den Tod der Menschheit. Aber dafür benötigt er Natsukis Hilfe... Natsuki (Fynn) x Shinji (Access)
1. Einseitige Gefühle

Das Ende alles Bösen

Das ist mein erster Kamikaze-Kaito-Jeanne-Fanfic. Er spielt ungefähr 15 Jahre nach Fynns Wiedergeburt als Marrons Tochter Natsuki. So ziemlich alle Charaktere aus den Mangas kommen vor, aber speziell geht es um Natsuki und Shinji. Die Charaktere gehören leider, leider nicht mir, sondern Arina Tanemura und ihrem Verlag (vielleicht kann ich sie ihr ja abschwatzen, dann veröffentliche ich das hier bald als Manga!). Lest und sagt, was ihr davon haltet. Viel Spaß.

Kapitel 1: Einseitige Gefühle

„Mutter!", rief Shinji Minazuki und zog sich rasch an. Es war schon ziemlich spät. „Ist mein Essen fertig? Ich muss los!"

Miyako seufzte. Warum versuchte es dieser unmögliche Junge nur jeden Tag wieder? Er wusste doch genau, was ihn erwartete. Anderseits, überlegte sie und schmunzelte, musste sich Yamato bei mir auch ziemlich anstrengen. Aber das war nichts gegen Shinjis Qualen.

„Gleich", beruhigte sie ihn und schnürte sein Lunchpaket zusammen. „Sie wird ja doch wieder ohne dich gehen, also hast du noch massig Zeit."

„Nein, heute erwische ich sie!", beharrte der Junge und stapfte zurück in die Küche. Sein Blick war sehr entschlossen, aber das war jeden Tag so. „Diesmal schaffe ich es!"

Miyakos Blick war mitleidig, als sie ihm seine Mahlzeit für die Schule übergab. Sie wusste, dass Reden bei ihm zwecklos war. „Sag mal, willst du dich nicht vielleicht einmal bei den anderen Mädchen umsehen, Shinji?", fragte sie behutsam. „Sie ist nicht das einzige weibliche Wesen auf der Welt..."

„Nein! Ich will nur sie, Mutter! Keine andere!"

Sie seufzte erneut. Das hatte sie geahnt. „Na, dann lauf. Bald wird sie zum Bus gehen. Schönen Tag."

„Weiß ich und danke." Shinji hatte sein Lunchpaket bereits eingepackt und rannte zur Haustür. Miyako verdrehte die Augen. In genau zehn Sekunden würde er bei den Nachbarn läuten und darauf warten, eine Abfuhr erteilt zu bekommen. Sie wunderte sich zwar manchmal, warum Marron und Chiaki das ohne Kommentar zuließen, die beiden mussten Shinji früher wirklich sehr gemocht haben. Als Schwarzengel „Access Time"...

Anfangs hatte sie es nicht glauben wollen, dass ihr kleiner Junge, der oft genug auch frech und ziemlich unfolgsam war, in seinem früheren Leben ein Engel gewesen war, der Marrons und Chiakis Tochter Natsuki, ebenfalls ein Engel, geliebt hatte. Aber bei der Vergangenheit, die ihre beste Freundin und ihr Mann teilten, dürfte sie eigentlich gar nichts mehr wundern. Sie würde wohl nie begreifen, was damals geschehen war, als die beiden Engel mit Marron und Chiaki verschwunden waren. Als der Junge und das Mädchen schließlich zurückgekehrt waren, waren sie seltsam traurig und glücklich zugleich gewesen. Sie hatten niemals gesagt, wo sie gewesen waren oder was sie gemacht hatten, nur, dass Access Time und Fynn Fish nicht mehr existierten. Und dass Kaito Jeanne und Kaito Sindbad nie mehr auftauchen würden. Darüber war sie sehr froh gewesen.

Einige Jahre später, als Shinji dann geboren wurde, waren die beiden wieder sehr seltsam gewesen, hatten aber nichts gesagt, und da sie sich beide gut mit dem Kleinen verstanden, hatte Miyako es auch schnell beiseite geschoben. Sie und Yamato waren an den Rand der Stadt gezogen, Chiaki und Marron nach einer Weile auch und das Leben war seinen Lauf gegangen. Bis Natsuki geboren wurde.

Als Shinji die Kleine zum ersten Mal sah, direkt nach ihrer Geburt, hatte er sie mit „Fynn" angesprochen, aber Miyako hatte nicht darauf geachtet, weil sie im nächsten Moment das wohl unmöglichste Erlebnis in ihrem Leben sah: Der vierjährige Junge hatte dem Neugeborenen einen Heiratsantrag gemacht! Noch heute musste sie grinsen, wenn sie daran dachte. Sie hatte es als Laune abgetan. Damals.

Aber als diese Laune jahrelang nicht abklang, hatte sie darauf bestanden, dass Chiaki und Marron ihr die Wahrheit sagten. Die beiden waren sehr ernst gewesen und hatten es zuerst mit Ausflüchten versucht, sie würde das nicht glauben, doch sie war hart geblieben. Zuletzt hatten sie es gestanden, aber erst, als sie Marron an ihr Versprechen erinnerte, ihrer Freundin immer die Wahrheit zu sagen. Shinji und Natsuki waren die beiden Engel, die Kaito Jeanne und Kaito Sindbad immer begleitet hatten, Fynn Fish und Access Time. Beide waren wiedergeboren worden, Access mit der Erinnerung an sein früheres Leben und damit an seine Liebe zu Fynn, diese jedoch wusste nichts mehr davon.

Sie hatte Yamato niemals etwas davon erzählt. Er wusste nicht, wer Jeanne und Sindbad waren und dabei sollte es auch bleiben. Sie wusste, dass er nicht schlecht von Marron und Chiaki denken würde, aber er war nun mal Geschäftsmann und würde diese Geschichten sicher noch schwerer akzeptieren können als sie selbst. Ihr kleiner Junge... ein Engel? Schwer vorstellbar, auch wenn Chiaki ihr grinsend versichert hatte, dass Access so gut wie nichts mit dem Klischee-Engel zu tun gehabt hatte.

Während sie das Frühstück für Yamato und sie selbst auftrug, erinnerte sie sich daran, wie Shinji und Natsuki aufgewachsen waren. Es hatte den Jungen schier zur Verzweiflung getrieben, dass das vier Jahre jüngere Mädchen sich nicht an ihre gemeinsame Zeit erinnern konnte. Er hatte es ihr niemals erzählt, in diesem Punkt waren Chiaki und vor allem Marron sehr bestimmt gewesen, aber er hatte ansonsten alles versucht, um ihr zu gefallen. Leider war diese Fürsorge bei seiner Angebeteten nicht auf fruchtbaren Boden gefallen.

Anfangs schien es Natsuki zwar zu gefallen, aber als sie älter wurde, empfand sie Shinjis Gegenwart immer einengender. Eines Tages sagte sie ihm klipp und klar, er solle ihr nicht überall hin folgen und schlug ihm die Tür vor der Nase zu. Daraufhin war er zwei Tage lang nicht aus seinem Zimmer herausgekommen. Erst als Miyako Natsuki davon erzählt hatte und diese bei ihm geklopft hatte, war er herausgekommen. Sofort hatte er sie umarmen wollen, aber sie hatte ihm eine Ohrfeige gegeben und ihm zugebrüllt, sie habe das nur für Miyako getan. Aber auf irgendeine seltsame Art hatte sich der Junge sogar über die Ohrfeige gefreut!

„Und so ist es immer noch", murmelte sie, während sie die Milch aufwärmte und den Kaffee zubereitete. „Er kommt einfach nicht von ihr los." Vor ein paar Wochen war er auf die Idee verfallen, Natsuki jeden Tag zum Schulbus zu begleiten, was sie zum Anlass nahm, früher aufzustehen und zu laufen. Seitdem lieferten sie sich einen erbarmungslosen Wettstreit, dessen Leidtragende Marron und sie waren, die immer früher aufstehen mussten.

„Wer kommt nicht von wem los, Schatz?"

„Guten Morgen, Yamato", begrüßte sie ihren Ehemann strahlend. „Hast du gut geschlafen?"

„Besser als du, denke ich", entgegnete dieser und nahm ihr den Kaffee ab. „Ich musste immerhin nicht in aller Herrgottsfrühe aufstehen. Langsam glaube ich, wir sollten Shinji über Nacht in seinem Zimmer einschließen und erst pünktlich zur Busfahrt rauslassen."

„Du weißt doch, wie viel ihm Natsuki bedeutet", meinte Miyako und gähnte kurz. Sie war tatsächlich noch müde. Wenn Yamato bei der Arbeit war, musste sie sich noch einmal hinlegen. „Es ist ihm einfach nicht auszureden."

„Wenn du willst, rede ich mal ein ernsteres Wort mit ihm", bot ihr Mann besorgt an. „Ich kann schließlich nicht erlauben, dass du wegen seiner Launen irgendwann umkippst."

„Danke." Miyako lächelte Yamato an und gab ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange. „Das ist nicht nötig. Ich schaffe das schon. Wer früher auf Verbrecherjagd gegangen ist, lässt sich doch nicht von einem liebeskranken Jungen in die Knie zwingen!"

„Wenn ich wählen könnte, wären mir die Verbrecher lieber. Die wecken dich wenigstens nicht auf, wenn sie uns ausrauben."

„Ach, du!" Miyako lachte und schlug Yamato spielerisch auf den Hinterkopf. „Du wirst wohl auch nicht erwachsen, wie? Und dabei wolltest du früher immer so ernst sein wie ein Erwachsener."

„Stimmt." Yamato biss von seinem Toast ab. „Das waren noch Zeiten, was? Aber damals hast du mich fester geschlagen als jetzt."

„Heute musst du auch das Geld nach Hause bringen. Da kann ich dich nicht einfach zusammenschlagen." Sie setzte sich an den Tisch und trank etwas Kaffee. Mit einem Mal wurde sie ernst. „Aber irgendwann muss er sich damit abfinden, dass Natsuki etwas Abstand braucht."

„Finde ich auch", stimmte Yamato zu, während er den zweiten Toast schmierte. „Wenn er ihr derart auf die Pelle rückt, wird er sie nie erobern. Er sollte ihr etwas mehr Freiraum lassen. Glaubst du, irgendwann wird etwas aus den beiden werden?"

„Vielleicht", stimmte Miyako zu und in ihrem Geist formte sich das Bild der beiden Kinder, die sich umarmten. Und plötzlich wuchsen ihnen Flügel aus dem Rücken. Sie lächelte. „Ich finde, sie passen sehr gut zusammen."

Yamato sah auf die Uhr. „Na ja, wie dem auch sei, ich muss los. Wir haben heute einen wichtigen Termin bei einem Kunden." Er stand auf und packte seine Jacke und seinen Aktenkoffer. „Bis heute Abend, Schatz. Spann etwas aus, ja?"

„Mach ich. Und du, sorg dafür, dass der Rubel fließt, sonst muss ich wieder so rabiat wie früher werden!"

Der braunhaarige Mann lachte und gab ihr einen Kuss. „Ich werde mich bemühen." Dann rannte er wie Shinji zur Tür. Miyako trank ihre Kaffeetasse leer. Wer hätte wohl vor ein paar Jahren gedacht, dass sie und Yamato heiraten würden? Sie selbst wohl am allerwenigsten. Aber auch wenn sie Chiaki noch immer sehr mochte, musste sie doch zugeben, dass er und Marron das perfekte Paar waren. Und Yamato war auch nicht mehr der schüchterne Klassenstreber von früher. Wenn sie ehrlich war, hätte sie es wohl kaum besser treffen können. Sie stand auf und hob die Teller auf. Sollten sich andere mit ihren beiden Männern herumschlagen, sie würde jetzt den verdienten Schlaf nachholen.

Shinji klingelte Sturm und ließ der Türglocke kaum einen Moment zum Verschnaufen. Seine Lider waren zwar schwer wie Blei, aber das wäre es ihm wert, wenn er Fy... nein, Natsuki endlich begleiten könnte. Denn auch, wenn sie es nicht wollte, hatten sie beide doch in etwa denselben Schulweg. Sie hatte also keine Möglichkeit, ihm zu entkommen.

Noch einmal presste er den Daumen an die Klingel, als er endlich hörte, wie die Tür aufgeschlossen wurde. Als das Gesicht im Türrahmen erschien, glaubte er im ersten Moment, es wäre Natsuki, aber dann erkannte er Marrons ziemlich verschlafenen Züge. Obwohl sie schon beinahe vierzig war, fiel ihr langes Haar noch immer in Wellen über ihre Schultern. Sie hatte seit dem Teenageralter natürlich etwas zugenommen, aber das stand ihr keineswegs schlecht. Und ihr Gesichtsausdruck war noch genauso gütig und vollkommen, wenn sie ihn anlächelte. Er konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass Gott sich in dieses Lächeln verliebt hatte. Aber heute gelang ihr das nicht ganz.

„Morgen, Shinji", meinte sie und gähnte mit vorgehaltener Hand. „Heute also noch eine halbe Stunde früher, wie?"

„Tut mir Leid", entschuldigte sich der, aber seine Augen glühten erwartungsvoll. „Ist Natsuki noch da?"

Marron zog den Morgenmantel etwas fester um ihre Schultern, da der Morgen ziemlich frisch war. Nun, immerhin machte sie das etwas wacher. „Nein, da bist du leider umsonst gekommen. Ich habe leider vergessen, dich gestern noch anzurufen." Sie schnitt eine Grimasse. „Damit habe ich mich wohl selbst um den Schlaf gebracht. Natsuki hat heute bei Yumemi und Seijuro übernachtet."

Shinjis Gesicht wurde von unsichtbaren Bleigewichten gen Boden gezogen. „Aber..."

„Es tut mir Leid, Shinji, aber so ist es nun mal", entgegnete Marron. „Wenn ich dir einen Rat geben darf: Komm in den nächsten Tagen nicht mehr so früh. Chiaki war schon gestern fuchsteufelswild und das bessert sich bestimmt nicht, wenn du ihn jeden Morgen so früh weckst."

Shinji biss sich auf die Lippen, als er fühlte, dass seine Augen feucht wurden.

„Bist du das schon wieder, Shinji?", rief eine verärgerte Stimme aus dem ersten Stock des Hauses herunter. „Natürlich, wer sonst? Hör mal, wenn du uns noch EINMAL so früh aufsuchst, dann mache ich dir nie wieder Pfannkuchen! Du scheinst das nicht zu wissen, aber ein Mensch braucht ein gewisses Pensum an Schlaf!"

„Siehst du?", fragte Marron lächelnd. „Das meine ich."

„Aber es tut weh", klagte Shinji in Ermangelung eines besseren Ausdrucks. Nun waren seine Augen wirklich feucht. „Ich liebe sie schon seit unserem letzten Leben. Ich kann es nicht ertragen, sie jeden Tag zu sehen, ohne dass sie mich erkennt. Aber noch weniger könnte ich ein Leben ohne sie ertragen."

Marron tupfte dem Jungen die Tränen von den Wangen weg. „Du solltest dich eine Weile von Natsuki fernhalten, Shinji", empfahl sie. „So schwer es dir auch fällt. Aber wenn du sie mit deiner Gegenwart erdrückst, wird sie nie erkennen, was sie an dir findet."

Der Junge schluckte und nickte. „Bitte... richte Chiaki meine Entschuldigung aus. Ich werde euch nicht mehr belästigen."

„Du belästigst uns nicht, Shinji. Du bist uns jederzeit willkommen,... solange dieses jederzeit nach dem Frühmorgen ist. Ich bin ganz sicher, dass Natsuki dich liebt, auf ihre Weise."

Shinji nickte wieder und drehte sich um. Als er wegging, waren seine Schultern gebeugt. Marron beobachtete ihn sorgenvoll. Dass Natsuki nichts von ihrer gemeinsamen Vergangenheit wusste, belastete den wiedergeborenen Access Time schwer. Sie hoffte, dass Natsuki genug von Fynn in sich hatte, um sich irgendwann in ihn zu verlieben. Niemand hatte es verdient, so zu leiden.

„Ist er endlich weg?", fragte eine brummige Stimme hinter ihr, während sich ihr wohlbekannte Arme auf die Schultern legten.

„Nein, grade gegangen", antwortete sie, immer noch dem verschwindenden Shinji nachsehend. „Er lässt dir seine Entschuldigung ausrichten."

„Das sollte er auch!" Chiaki schnaubte. „Seit meiner Arztprüfung hab ich nicht mehr so wenig Schlaf bekommen!"

„Sei nicht so streng mit ihm", meinte Marron und drehte sich zu ihrem Mann um. Ihre schönen, großen Augen blickten ihn nachdenklich an. „Du müsstest doch eigentlich am Besten verstehen können, wie er sich fühlt. Schließlich musstest du ja auch lange darauf warten, bis ich zugegeben habe, dass ich dich liebe."

Chiaki lächelte warm, auch wenn seine Augen von dunklen Ringen unterlegt waren. Obwohl sie beide schon auf die Vierzig zugingen, sahen sie keineswegs schlecht aus. Chiakis freche Gesichtszüge waren einer erwachsenen Miene gewichen und sein Körperbau konnte sich durchaus mit jüngeren Männern messen. Die blauen Haare, welche nun einige silbergraue Streifen enthielten, was ihm aber gut stand, waren ziemlich zerzaust. Und in dem zerknitterten Hemd und der Trainingshose, die er trug, sah er einfach verführerisch aus. Manchmal fragte sich Marron, ob dieses Aussehen vielleicht auch ein wenig Hilfe von oben bekam.

„Na schön, verzeihen wir ihm noch einmal. Aber ich hoffe für ihn, dass er es morgen nicht noch mal versucht!"

„Ach, komm schon", schnurrte Marron und schlang spielerisch ihre Arme um ihn. „Gib doch zu, dass er dich an dich selbst erinnert. Du bist auch nicht grade ein Ausbund an Schüchternheit gewesen, damals!"

„Damals? Das hört sich so elend lang an!" Er runzelte geschauspielert die Stirn. „Dabei könnte ich schwören, dass du dich überhaupt nicht verändert hast seit... damals."

„Ach, du!", rief Marron lachend und drückte sich an ihn. Sie genoss dieses Gefühl, die Nähe seines Körpers genauso wie die wärmende Berührung seiner Liebe zu ihr. „So jung bin ich nun wirklich nicht mehr! Aber wer weiß... es zahlt sich ja doch aus, wenn man Gott persönlich kennt."

„Er soll sich da bloß raushalten!", verkündete Chiaki. Der wiedergeborene Adam schob seine Eva etwas von sich und sah sie fest an. „Ich lasse nicht zu, dass irgendjemand dich mir streitig macht! Nicht einmal er!"

„Oh, mein großer Beschützer wird eifersüchtig!" Marron kicherte. „Vielleicht sollte ich im Himmel einmal einen Besuch machen, damit du mich von dort entführen kannst!"

Auf Chiakis nächste Aktion war sie nicht gefasst gewesen, auch wenn sie es an seinem hinterlistigen Grinsen hätte merken können. Plötzlich verloren ihre Füße den Kontakt zum Boden und als sie nach hinten fiel, fing ein starker Arm ihre Sturz ab, während ein anderer ihre Beine hochhob. Sie kreischte amüsiert und schlang ihre Arme um Chiakis Hals, während dieser sie zur Treppe trug.

„Chiaki!", lachte sie. „Du bist ein alter Kindskopf!"

„Das „alt" will ich überhört haben!", entgegnete er und trug sie die Treppe hoch, direkt ins Schlafzimmer. „Ich werde dir gleich zeigen, dass ich noch rüstig genug für dich bin!" Damit setzte er seine Frau sanft auf ihrem Bett ab und legte sich neben sie. „Schließlich kommt es nicht alle Tage vor, dass ich einen freien Tag habe und Natsuki irgendwo anders ist."

Marron ließ sich zurücksinken, als er seinen Mund auf ihren drückte und schloss die Augen. In den nächsten beiden Minuten hielt es keiner der beiden für nötig zu sprechen.

„Natsuki, du Schlafmütze", krähte Yumemi fröhlich, während sie mit ihrem Kissen leidenschaftlich auf das andere Mädchen einschlug. „Wir müssen zur Schule, steh auf!"

„Lass mich", brummte Natsuki und versuchte, das Geschoss von sich fernzuhalten, was ihr aber nicht viel nützte. Unwirsch drehte sie sich um – nur um gleich darauf an den Schultern gepackt und aus dem Bett gehoben zu werden.

„Aufwachen, Schätzchen", erklang Seijuros tiefe Stimme an ihrem Ohr. „Ich will wegen dir nicht zu spät kommen."

„Auch du, mein Freund Seijuro", deklamierte das Mädchen schicksalsergeben und gähnte herzhaft. „Schon gut, ich bin ja wach. Lass mich wieder runter."

„Wieso denn?" Der Junge grinste unverschämt. „Ich finde das ganz schön so." Gleich darauf bekam er einen Polster an den Kopf gedonnert.

„Lass sie runter, Seijuro", warnte ihn Yumemi. Das 17-jährige Mädchen mit den langen Jahren funkelte ihren Bruder richtig drohend an. Natsuki wusste gar nicht, was sie hatte. Sie selbst fand an den Schmeicheleien von Seijuro gar nichts auszusetzen, aber Yumemi tat so, als wolle er sie irgendjemandem wegnehmen, der seiner Schwester sehr wichtig war.

„Ist ja schon gut", gab der Junge klein bei, aber die gute Laune war aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden. „Beeil dich jetzt, Natsuki, der Bus fährt gleich. Bei uns ist das zwar ne halbe Stunde später als bei dir, aber du hast auch ziemlich lange geratzt." Dann verließen beide das Zimmer, damit Natsuki sich anziehen konnte.

Das Mädchen selber machte sich immer wieder Gedanken, wenn die beiden sich mit diesen Blicken wie erst betrachteten. Sie WUSSTE, dass sie Geheimnisse vor ihr hatten, aber welche? Seijuro sah sie immer so traurig an, als wäre sie bereits vergeben und Yumemi schien bestrebt zu sein, jeden ihrer Verehrer zu vergraulen, sobald er ihr nahe kam. Trotzdem mochte sie die beiden, auch wenn sie nicht so recht wusste, warum. Das hatte nicht einmal so sehr etwas damit zu tun, dass die Eltern der beiden, Kagura und Yashiro, ihre Eltern von früher kannten. Irgendwie hatte Natsuki schon beim ersten Zusammentreffen mit Yumemi und Seijuro gewusst, dass sie die beiden mögen würde.

Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf und zog sich schneller an. Sie musste sich beeilen und an etwas Positives denken. Sie grinste boshaft. Zum Beispiel daran, dass Shinji heute wohl Krach mit ihrem Vater bekommen würde. Chiaki war schon ziemlich gereizt wegen ihm. Und noch dazu würde er völlig umsonst zusammengestaucht werden, weil sie ihm entwischt war. Natsuki runzelte kurz vor dem Spiegel die Stirn. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass Yumemi gestern ein seltsam trauriges Gesicht gemacht hatte, als sie ihr gesagt hatte, weshalb sie bei ihnen übernachtete. Und Seijuros Miene war noch komischer gewesen, irgendwie glücklich und traurig zugleich. Na, egal. Hauptsache, sie kam jetzt nicht zu spät.

Hastig griff sie nach ihrer Schultasche, öffnete die Tür von Yumemis Zimmer, in dem sie schon einige Male übernachtet hatte und rannte die Treppe hinunter. Unten warteten die beiden bereits ungeduldig. Natsuki verbeugte sich noch einmal vor der Mutter ihrer Freunde, die gerade das Geschirr abtrug. Yashiro lächelte sie an und winkte kurz, dann waren die drei auch schon draußen.

„Schaffen wir's noch?", fragte Natsuki im Laufen. Ihr war gar nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, ihre Freunde könnten wegen ihr Schwierigkeiten in der Schule kriegen.

„Ja, ja, keine Sorge", entgegnete Seijuro und sah auf die Uhr. „Wird zwar mächtig knapp, aber wir müssten's noch packen."

„Da vorn! Der Bus ist schon da!", rief Yumemi und beschleunigte noch einmal. „He!", brüllte sie, „wartet gefälligst auf uns!"

Natsuki grinste kurz. Normalerweise war eigentlich sie die impulsivere von ihnen beiden, aber irgendwie fehlte ihr heute etwas. Konnte es vielleicht sein, dass sie den morgendlichen Streit mit Shinji vermisste? Nein, das war unmöglich. Hastig fegte sie den Gedanken beiseite, während sie im Bus einstieg und sich neben Yumemi in den Sitz fallen ließ. „Der Kerl interessiert mich nicht im geringsten!", flüsterte sie.

Unglücklicherweise hatte Yumemi scharfe Ohren. „Welcher Kerl?", fragte sie gespannt. Ihre Augen nahmen einen misstrauischen Glanz an. „Wieder ein neuer Freund von dir?"

„Quatsch", entgegnete Natsuki und verzog die Lippen. „Als ob du irgendjemanden an mich ranlassen würdest. Ich rede von Shinji."

„Was hast du eigentlich gegen ihn?", fragte Yumemi sie. „Ich finde ihn wahnsinnig nett... und ich bin sicher, dass er dich ehrlich liebt."

„Woher willst du das wissen?", fragte Natsuki und übersah den enttäuscht-wissenden Blick ihrer Freundin. „Der Kerl geht mir auf den Geist! Wieso kann er mich nicht endlich in Ruhe lassen? Zwischen uns war nichts, ist nichts und es wird auch nie was geben!"

„Sag das nicht", bat Yumemi sie. „Meinetwegen geh ihm eine Weile aus dem Weg, aber sag das nicht. Soll Seijuro vielleicht mal mit ihm reden, dass er dich in Ruhe lassen soll? Die beiden sehen sich beim Basketball-Training."

„Als ob das was nützen würde!" Natsuki schnaubte. „Nicht mal meine oder seine Eltern können ihn davon abbringen, mir nachzustellen! Er führt sich auf, als hätte ich ihm irgendwann zugesichert, dass ich ihn liebe!" Sie schüttelte den Kopf, darum entging ihr, wie Seijuro aus dem Fenster blickte und Yumemi die Augen schloss. „Wenn das so weitergeht, muss ich ihn mal RICHTIG verprügeln, sonst kapiert er es nicht!"

„Dann sollte ich ihn auf jeden Fall vorwarnen", erwiderte Seijuro. „Ich richte ihm aus, dass du ihn eine Weile nicht mehr sehen willst, ja?"

„Ja, danke." Sie schenkte dem Jungen ihr strahlendstes Lächeln, aber seltsamerweise sah er daraufhin wieder aus dem Fenster. Verwirrt wollte sich Natsuki an Yumemi wenden, aber das Mädchen war gerade in ein Gespräch mit dem Jungen vor ihr verwickelt. Zum Glück hielt in diesem Moment der Bus, sodass sie sich festhalten musste und der Gedanke ihr entschlüpfte.

Den Rest der Fahrt verbrachten sie mit belanglosem Gerede und allmählich entspannte sich die Stimmung zwischen ihnen wieder. Kalt lief es Natsuki erst wieder über den Rücken, als sie an ihrer Schule ankamen. Denn vor dem Tor stand, geduldig wartend, niemand anderer als Shinji. Natsuki fluchte sehr undamenhaft, sodass sich mehrere Schüler verwundert nach ihr umdrehten und versteckte sich hinter Seijuro, der gerade ausstieg.

„Ich bin nicht da", zischte sie dem verwunderten Jungen zu. „Tu so, als wären Yumemi und du allein hier. Shinji steht vor dem Tor." Seijuro sah kurz aus dem Bus und nickte. Langsam stiegen er und seine Schwester aus, Natsuki mit ihren Körpern verdeckend. Diese beobachtete Shinji, der sich unter den Schülern umsah. Offenbar hatte er sie nicht bemerkt. Noch zwei Meter, bis sie außerhalb seines Sichtfeldes waren, noch einer...

„Natsuki!"

Sie war nahe daran, ihre Kampfsportkünste an der unschuldigen Schulhofmauer auszulassen. Hatte Gott denn überhaupt kein Erbarmen mit ihr? Gleich darauf merkte sie, wie jemand hinter sie trat.

„Natsu..."

Blitzartig drehte sie sich um und gab dem überraschten Shinji einen Kinnhaken, der ihn zurückstolpern ließ. Auf dem Hof war es mit einem Mal totenstill, aber das Mädchen merkte nichts davon. Wütend atmete sie ein und aus, während Shinji benommen den Kopf schüttelte und sie vorwurfsvoll ansah.

„Was soll das?"

„Du nervst!", schleuderte sie ihm an den Kopf. (Anm. des Autors: Wer erinnert sich an die Szene im 7. Manga, letzte Seite?) „Lass mich doch endlich in Ruhe!" Damit drehte sie sich um, schob Seijuro zur Seite und stürmte in die Schule hinein.

„Shinji!", rief Yumemi erschrocken aus und befreite sich von ihrer Lähmung. Vorsichtig berührte sie sein Kinn. „Tut's sehr weh?"

„Geht so", brummte der Junge. Verwundert sah er das Mädchen an. „Was habe ich ihr eigentlich angetan?"

„Nichts außer deiner Gegenwart", ließ Seijuro verlautbaren. Er bemühte sich, das Gefühl der Schadenfreude aus seinem Herzen zu vertreiben. Er wusste, dass Natsuki und Shinji zusammengehörten, nur sein Herz wollte das nicht einsehen. „Verschwinde jetzt besser, Shinji. Wir reden heute Nachmittag beim Training darüber, okay?"

„Na schön", murmelte Shinji und rieb sich das Kinn. Er warf böse Blicke auf einige Schüler, die abseits standen und über ihn tuschelten und ging dann langsam vom Platz. In diesem Moment, mit gebeugten Schultern, überstieg Seijuros Mitleid sogar sein gespanntes Verhältnis mit Shinji.

„Was glotzt ihr so? Noch nie einen Liebesdisput gesehen?", rief er den Schülern zu. „Seht lieber zu, dass ihr in die Klasse kommt! Gehen wir, Yumemi."

„Nett gesagt, Seijuro. Aber glaubst du, dass Shinji nach dieser Absage aufgibt?"

„Nein, eigentlich nicht."

Zwischen den Bäumen raschelte es, aber das war nur der Wind. Jedes Tier war schon vor langer Zeit von diesem Ort geflohen, weil es das Gefühl unendlicher Qual und Trauer nicht ertragen hatte. Seit dem Verrat von Adam und Eva war niemand mehr an diesem Ort gewesen. Außer der Energie.

Sie erinnerte sich noch an jedes Detail. An Evas wunderschönes Gesicht, als sie zu Gott sagte, dass sie und Adam ihn verlassen würden. An Gottes ersten und einzigen Ausbruch von Zorn, als er sie aus dem Paradies verbannte. Und an seine unendliche Einsamkeit, die darauf folgte. Die Energie würde das nie vergessen. Nie. Seit diesem Zeitpunkt schon suchte sie nach einer Möglichkeit, sich an den Menschen zu rächen.

Die Schwärze ballte sich zu einem faustgroßen Ball zusammen. Sie hatte niemals einen Körper gehabt, ebenso wenig, wie ein Gedanke einen Körper hatte. Wieso sollte jemand, der den gesamten Garten Eden für sich allein hatte, einen Körper brauchen? Es gab ja doch niemandem, mit dem die Schwärze reden wollte. Nur ihr Sohn hatte einen Körper gehabt. Er war hitzig gewesen, fast so voller Hass auf die Menschen wie sie selbst. Und er hatte gehandelt. Viele Jahrtausende hatte die Schwärze gehofft, dass er das vollenden würde, was sie sich so sehr ersehnte: Den Tod der Menschheit!

Aber ihr Sohn hatte versagt. Nein, das war nicht richtig. Er hatte das Richtige getan, aber er war überlistet worden. Von einem Menschen. Einem ganz besonderen Menschen. Demjenigen, den die Schwärze ebenso hasste wie liebte. Eva. Lange hatte die Schwärze geschlafen, nur um vom Todesschrei ihres Sohnes geweckt zu werden. Eva hatte ihn getötet, sie und dieser verfluchte Engel Fynn Fish, die ihn so sehr verletzt hatte! Die beiden hatten Satan ermordet, ihr Geschöpf!

Nun war die Zeit der Rache gekommen. Viele Rachepläne hatte die Schwärze ersonnen, um Fynn Fish und Eva zu strafen, aber keiner war ihr gut genug erschienen. Aber nun hatte sie den richtigen gefunden. Den Menschen, der Eva mehr als alles andere verletzen würde und gleichzeitig den verfluchten Engel in tiefste Verzweiflung stürzen würde. Und dann würde sie jeden anderen Menschen auslöschen, damit ihre Qual endlich ein Ende hatte. Damit sie ihr Anblick nicht jede Minute lang an ihre Höllenqual erinnerte. Lautlos befahl sie einen der verbliebenen Dämonenritter zu sich. Zuerst hatte sie geglaubt, sie würden mit dem Tod ihres Sohnes Satan verschwinden, aber offenbar mussten zwar die Dämonen, aber nicht eine Verbindung zwischen Dämon und Mensch verschwinden, solange auch die Schwärze lebte.

Der Mann war ähnlich dunkel gekleidet wie Noyn, dieser verliebte Idiot, der Jeanne ständig geholfen hatte. Allerdings war er muskulöser, seine Haare waren kürzer und blond und seine Augen strahlten in reinem Weiß, ohne Pupille. Es durfte keine Fehler geben, deshalb musste sie mit den besten Leuten arbeiten. Die pure Lust am Chaos und am Tod zierte die Miene des Dämonenritters, während er auf seine Befehle erwartete. So viel sie wusste, hatte er seine Seele Satan verkauft, um Rache an einigen Feinden üben zu können und daran Geschmack an Leiden und Tod gefunden.

Plötzlich weitete die Schwärze sich ruckartig aus und ein Bild erschien darin. Ein Mädchen rannte gerade durch einen Gang. „Finde sie", grollte die Stimme der Schwärze. Wäre der Angesprochene kein Dämon gewesen, wäre er vermutlich vor Furcht erstarrt. „Finde sie und bring sie unbeschadet zu mir. Sie wird mir helfen, die Menschen zu vernichten."

Der Dämonenritter lachte höhnisch, verbeugte sich und verschwand. Die Schwärze dachte noch einmal an den Menschen, den sie ausgewählt hatte. Ja, er war genau der richtige, um die Mission der Schwärze auszuführen. Lautlos streckte sich Gottes Einsamkeit, der verbannte Teil aus seinem früheren Körper, wieder über den Garten Eden aus, um auf die Erwählte zu warten. Und auf das Ende der Welt.

Regungslos saß Shinji da und sah auf den Boden der Turnhalle hinunter. Der Baum, auf dem er saß, hatte sein Gewicht schon unzählige Male getragen, seit er herausgefunden hatte, dass er von diesem Ast in die Halle hineinsehen konnte, in der Natsuki ihr Kendo-Training absolvierte. Parade, Attacke, Gegenattacke mit folgender Parade, Zurückweichen... jede ihrer Bewegungen schien Shinji so, als hätte sie Flügel. Er schmunzelte kurz, als ihm klar wurde, dass das ja tatsächlich einmal der Fall gewesen war.

Zwar konnte er Natsuki unter der Kendo-Schutzkleidung fast nicht mehr erkennen, aber das machte nichts. Er wusste genau, wer sie war, auch wenn er nur ihren feurigen Stil sah. Ihr Temperament... das war es schon immer gewesen, was ihn an ihr angezogen hatte, auch wenn er ihm auch unzählige blaue Flecken verdankte, damals wie heute. Gedankenverloren rieb er sein Kinn. Es schmerzte noch immer. Aber daran hatte er sich schon gewöhnt. Wenn Natsuki dadurch endlich ihr Erinnerungsvermögen wiederbekäme, würde er sich mit Vergnügen grün und blau schlagen lassen.

In diesem Moment gelang Natsukis Gegner ein Schlag in ihre ungeschützte Seite. Shinji sah, wie sie sich einen Moment lang krümmte und einen Moment lang hatte er das starke Verlangen, vom Baum zu springen, in die Halle zu sprinten und diesem Kerl eine zu scheuern, die ihm für immer solche Schläge austrieb. Erschrocken hielt er sich fest, als der Ast aufgrund seiner ruckartigen Bewegung zu wanken begann und beruhigte sich. Erstens würde er mit hohem Bogen aus der Halle geschmissen werden, wenn er das tat, zweitens würde Natsuki ihm diese Geste nicht danken, weil das eben zum Kampfsport gehörte und drittens würden die Leute dann wissen wollen, woher er den Schlag gesehen hatte... und dann würde er nie wieder zusehen können.

Außerdem hatte sich Natsuki bereits wieder aufgerichtet und einen Gegenschlag angebracht, der ihren Gegner zurücktrieb. Der Stock schwirrte durch die Luft wie ein echtes Samuraischwert. Shinji war ein bisschen stolz, als er sah, dass das Gewicht des Stocks Natsuki kein bisschen zu beeinträchtigen schien. Immerhin war es auch sein Verdienst, weil ihn Natsuki so oft verjagt hatte, dass sie so stark war.

Als sich der Ast wieder beruhigt hatte, lehnte er sich wieder an den Stamm und richtete den Blick wieder auf den Kampf. Parade, Gegenattacke... oh, jetzt wurde der Kampf abgebrochen. Shinji lächelte, als Natsuki den Kopfschutz abnahm. Ihr Haar klebte an ihrer Haut, aber das tat ihrer Schönheit keinen Abbruch, zumindest für ihn nicht. Und als sie sich mit ihrem schrägen Lächeln bei ihrem Gegner bedankte, wurden seine Knie so weich, dass er fast dachte, er würde vom Baum fallen. Gott, wie kannst du einen Menschen nur so vollkommen machen, dachte er hilflos.

Dann sah er, wie alle Schüler den Kopf wandten. Als er auch in diese Richtung sah, bemerkte er Toki – nein, Seijuro, verbesserte er sich – der in die Halle spazierte und Natsuki applaudierte. Auch Cersia alias Yumemi war hier und wartete vor der Halle. Anscheinend wollten sie Natsuki abholen. Shinji seufzte und rieb sich den Rücken. Dann würde er seinen Aussichtsposten auch bald verlassen können. Auch wenn die Aussicht die Mühe wert war, war der Platz doch alles andere als bequem. Dann würde er eben morgen früh sein Glück erneut versuchen, Natsuki zu stellen, aber ohne bei den Nagoyas zu läuten! Ein solcher Schlag wie heute morgen reichte und wenn er Chiaki noch mal weckte, musste er ernsthaft um sein Leben fürchten. Sindbad war zwar kein Langschläfer, aber die paar Stunden Schlaf, die er sich gönnte, waren ihm immer heilig gewesen. Seufzend bereitete sich Shinji darauf vor, vom Baum zu klettern, als sich sein Körper plötzlich verkrampfte. Sein Blick war starr auf Natsuki gerichtet.

„Bravo!", rief Seijuro und ging in die Halle hinein. „Toll, Natsuki. Ich würde keinem raten, sich dir in böser Absicht zu nähern."

„Seijuro?" Das Mädchen hatte ihn offenkundig erst jetzt bemerkt. Sie sah um ihn herum und Yumemi winkte ihr lächelnd zu. „Was macht ihr beide denn hier?"

Der Junge zog eine Schnute. „Dürfen wir unseren Gast denn nicht einmal abholen, ohne dass es uns böse ausgelegt wird?", klagte er. „Reicht's nicht, wenn wir sagen, dass wir einfach zufällig in der Gegend waren?"

„Nein, eigentlich nicht", meinte Natsuki und befreite sich von ihrem Brustschutz. „Immerhin müsstest du eigentlich doch heute Basketball-Training haben. Hast du schon mit Shinji über mein... Problem gesprochen?"

Seijuro zog die Stirn kraus. „Nein, hab ich nicht. Er war heute nicht im Training – wie schon so oft nicht. Ich hab ihn oft genug gefragt, was er eigentlich in dieser Zeit macht, aber er hat nie was gesagt. Deshalb hat der Trainer gesagt, ich soll ihm ausrichten, er soll entweder das nächste Mal kommen oder er fliegt aus der Mannschaft."

Natsuki hob die Augenbraue, während sie den Brustschutz auf den Boden legte. „Ich dachte, er mag Basketball. Wieso kommt er dann nicht?"

„Das weißt du nicht?", fragte Seijuro überrascht. „Er hatte immer Besseres zu tun als Basketball. Gerade du müsstest das bemerkt haben."

„Wieso ich?" Natsuki verstand überhaupt nichts und das machte sie reizbar. „Sag endlich, was los ist, Seijuro! Ich bin noch nicht so fertig, dass ich dir keine mehr auf den Kopf geben könnte!"

Seijuro sah kurz überrascht zu seiner Schwester zurück, die mit einem Schulterzucken antwortete. Dann drehte er sich wieder zu ihr um und deutete mit dem Kopf aus dem Fenster. „Hast du etwa wirklich nie bemerkt, dass Shinji schon seit einiger Zeit auf diesem Baum da draußen hockt und dir beim Training zusieht? Das sieht dir gar nicht ähnlich. Sonst riechst du ihn doch schon von weitem."

„WAS?" Mit Mühe konnte Natsuki den Impuls unterdrücken, herumzufahren und den Baum mit Todesblicken zu torpedieren. „Das ist nicht wahr!"

„Und ob!", schaltete sich Yumemi von der Tür aus ein. „Du siehst ihn vielleicht nicht direkt, aber er dich umso besser, denke ich. Wir haben ihn sofort bemerkt, als wir auf die Halle zugegangen sind."

„Das glaub ich einfach nicht", murmelte Natsuki und raufte sich die Haare. Konnte sie denn nicht eine einzige Sekunde allein verbringen? Sah ihr Shinji vielleicht auch beim Schlafen zu oder wenn sie duschte? Kurz glühte sie aufgrund dieses Gedankens auf, dann verwandelte sich ihre Scham in Wut. „Wie kann er es wagen?", zischte sie. „Wie kann er das WAGEN?"

„Sollen wir ihn runterholen?", fragte Seijuro vorsichtig. Er war einen Schritt zurückgewichen, immerhin hatte das Mädchen noch immer ihre Waffe griffbereit liegen. „Wir können ihm ja alle zusammen klipp und klar sagen, dass du ihn eine Weile nicht mehr sehen willst."

„Nicht nur eine Weile!", spie sie aus. Noch nie war Natsuki so wütend auf Shinji gewesen. Sie brauchte unbedingt ein Ventil für diesen Zorn, sonst würde sie ihn das nächste Mal umbringen. Aber was? Sollte sie in sein Zimmer einsteigen und ihn mitten in der Nacht aus dem Bett werfen? Nein, das würde seine Eltern verärgern. Sollte sie in seine Universität gehen und ihm vor all seinen Freunden eine runterhauen? Nein, das würden ihre Eltern erfahren. Aber was dann?

„Natsuki? Geht's dir gut?", fragte Seijuro besorgt und beugte sich zu ihr hinunter.

Das Mädchen hob den Kopf und sah in sein Gesicht. Und ihr kam eine Idee. „Sehr gut, wirklich", antwortete sie böse grinsend. Seijuro wurde unwohl bei diesem Grinsen. Was hatte sie vor? Bevor er irgendetwas machen konnte, packte Natsuki sein Handgelenk, zog ihn nach vor – und küsste ihn!

Er hörte seine Schwester hinter sich schreien, er hörte die Schüler erschrocken keuchen und sein Herz hörte einen Moment lang zu schlagen auf. Das hatte er sich die ganze Zeit gewünscht, so viele Jahre lang, in denen sie einander schon kannten. Und jetzt war es endlich geschehen. Er war viel zu perplex, um etwas anderes zu tun, als stocksteif dazustehen, aber das glich Natsuki aus. Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihn, presste ihn an sich heran und verschloss seine Lippen so fest mit ihren, als wollte sie jeden Tropfen Blut herauspressen.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange dieser Kuss währte, ihm jedenfalls kam es wie Stunden vor, bevor er von unsanften Händen weggerissen wurde. Ein paar Augenblicke war er so benommen, dass er die Wut im Gesicht seiner Schwester gar nicht sah. Dann fing er sich wieder und griff zögernd an seine Lippen.

„Sag mal, spinnt ihr beide total?", schrie Yumemi. Tränen der Wut standen in ihren Augen und sie war nahe daran, ihrem Bruder eine runterzuhauen, obwohl vielmehr Natsuki die Ohrfeige verdiente. „Was sollte das?"

„Ich... weiß nicht...", stammelte Seijuro und sah hilfesuchend zu Natsuki hin. Die jedoch warf gerade einen gehässigen Blick aus dem Fenster. Da verstand er erst. „Das... war nur wegen Shinji?", murmelte er. Auf einmal regte sich die Wut auch in ihm. „Nur wegen ihm?"

„Ja!", brummte Natsuki befriedigt. „Jetzt wird er mich hoffentlich in Ruhe lassen." Sie blickte Seijuro an. „Tut mir Leid, aber das war die einzige Möglichkeit, ihn loszuwerden."

„Und nur deswegen hast du mich geküsst?", zischte der Junge mühsam beherrscht. Erst jetzt fiel Natsuki auf, dass Seijuro am ganzen Körper zitterte – vor Wut. Sein Blick war auf sie gerichtet und so voller Zorn, dass sie unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurücktrat. „Weißt du eigentlich, wie lange ich mir gewünscht habe, dass du mich auch nur eines Blickes würdigst?", fragte er und ballte die Fäuste. „Weißt du, wie schmerzhaft es war, dich für immer aufzugeben, weil ich wusste, dass ein guter Freund dein Herz besitzt, auch wenn es dir nicht bewusst ist? Dann küsst du mich plötzlich und... und... DANN WAR DAS NUR DAS MITTEL ZUM ZWECK, UM DIESEN FREUND LOSZUWERDEN?"

Alle Schüler hatten sich umgedreht, als Seijuro das hinausgeschrieen hatte. Tränen des Zorns standen in den Augen des Jungen und einen Augenblick dachten alle, er würde sich auf Natsuki stürzen. Auch das Mädchen selbst war noch einen Schritt zurückgewichen und blass geworden. Was sagte Seijuro da? Hilfesuchend sah sie zu Yumemi, aber auch das Mädchen sah sie mit einem unversöhnlichen Blick an.

„Er hat Recht, Natsuki", sagte sie mit kalter Stimme. Noch nie hatte sie so ernst mit ihrer Freundin gesprochen. Sie legte eine Hand auf die Schulter ihres Bruders. „Er war schon als Kind in dich verknallt, hat es dir aber nie gesagt. Und weißt du, warum? Weil er gewusst hat, dass Shinji dich noch mehr liebt als er! Und dass nur er würdig ist, dich zu bekommen!" Sie blickte nach draußen, aber auf dem Ast saß niemand mehr. „Ich beglückwünsche dich! Du hast dem Jungen, dem du mehr als alles andere auf dieser Welt bedeutet hast, das Herz gebrochen! Hoffentlich kannst du damit leben. Wir gehen jetzt. Komm nicht mehr zu uns, bis du diese Sache bereinigt hast."

Grußlos drehte sich das Mädchen um und ging. Natsuki sank auf die Knie und in ihren Augen schimmerten bittere Tränen. Yumemi war schon so lange sie denken konnte ihre Freundin. Sie hatte sich immer an sie wenden können, wenn sie ein Problem gehabt hatte und niemals hatte Yumemi sie abgewiesen. Manchmal war es ihr so vorgekommen, als würde Yumemi sie schon länger kennen als dieses Leben. Und jetzt... Einen Augenblick lang sah es so aus, als wollte Seijuro, auf dessen Gesicht Wut und Mitleid miteinander rangen, ihr etwas sagen, aber dann drehte er sich um und folgte seiner Schwester.

„Aber...", stammelte Natsuki und ließ den Kopf hängen. Ihre Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, als wollten sie den Boden aufreißen. „Aber ich wusste doch nicht... bitte kommt zurück!"

Aber die beiden waren weg. Und Shinji ebenfalls.


	2. Schmerzen

Kapitel 2: Schmerzen

Warum?

Diese Frage hämmerte in seinem Kopf, als er durch die Straßen rannte, ohne sich um die Fußgänger zu kümmern. Er rempelte mehrmals jemanden an, rannte jedoch sofort weiter, ohne sich um die Schimpfworte zu kümmern. Tränen des Zorns und des Schmerzes mischten sich in seinen Augen und rannen über seine Wangen. Er konnte so gut wie nichts mehr sehen, aber das war ihm egal. Wenn er vor irgendein Auto rannte, war wenigstens dieser Alptraum vorbei. Diesmal würde er nicht als Engel wiedergeboren werden und dann wäre er endlich befreit.

Wie zum Trotz rannte er über die Straße, aber zu seinem Leidwesen bremste jedes Auto früh genug ab. Typisch, dachte er. Hunderte Leute verunglückten täglich im Straßenverkehr, aber wenn es mal jemand wollte, dann Pustekuchen. Also rannte er weiter über den Bürgersteig, seinem unbekannten Ziel entgegen. Shinji wollte nur weg, weg von allem, was ihn an sein Leben und damit an Natsuki erinnern konnte. Weg von dem Schmerz, der in seiner Brust pochte.

Keuchend blieb er schließlich stehen und ließ sich an einer Hauswand nieder. Stummes Weinen schüttelte seinen Körper, als er seinen Kopf zwischen den Händen verschränkte. Wie konnten sie ihm das antun? Es war ja ziemlich offensichtlich, dass er Natsuki auf den Wecker gegangen war, aber das... Und Seijuro! Er hatte wirklich geglaubt, sein Freund hätte seine und Fynns Liebe akzeptiert und seinen Anspruch aufgegeben. Wie hatten die beiden das tun können... noch dazu direkt vor seinen Augen! Beinahe wäre er vom Baum gefallen, wenn er sich nicht so verkrampft hätte. Danach war er weggelaufen.

Und jetzt saß er hier und wollte nur noch sterben. Es war ihm egal, was seine Eltern sagen würden, was Chiaki und Marron dazu sagten oder was der Herr persönlich davon hielt! Verdammt, sie alle hatten etwas, das ihrem Leben einen Sinn gab, aber sein Sinn war vor ein paar Minuten von einer einzigen Geste zerschmettert worden. Wahrscheinlich gab es niemanden, der momentan solchen Schmerz verspürte wie er.

_Da irrst du dich, mein Junge_, flüsterte plötzlich eine Stimme. Hastig hob er den Kopf und sah sich um. Nichts. In der Straße, in der er angehalten hatte, war niemand zu sehen. _Du kannst mich nicht sehen, weil ich nicht hier bin. Ich bin weiter von dir entfernt, als du dir denkst. Aber ich kann dir versichern, dass du nicht der einzige bist, der leiden muss._

„Aber wer bist du?", fragte Shinji leise. Schließlich wollte er nicht, dass ein zufällig vorbeikommender Passant ihn für verrückt hielt und die Polizei rief. Dann kam er zu seinen Eltern und im Moment wollte er allein sein. „Wieso willst du wissen, was ich fühle?"

_Wer ich bin, kann ich dir leider nicht sagen, _antwortete die Stimme bedauernd. Irgendetwas war an ihr, das Shinji seltsam anzog. _Aber ich weiß, dass das Mädchen, welches du mehr als alles andere liebst, dich verletzt hat. Und zwar so sehr, dass du liebend gern sterben würdest, um sie und deinen Freund nicht mehr wiedersehen zu müssen._

„Woher weißt du das?" Die Tränen in seinen Augen waren versiegt, weil sie Misstrauen gewichen waren.

Ich sehe viele Dinge, mein Junge. Ich beobachte dich schon lange, seit deiner Geburt schon. Und ich weiß auch von deinem letzten Leben... Access Time.

Shinji sprang erschrocken auf. Niemand außer Marron, Chiaki, seiner Mutter, Yumemi und Seijuro wusste etwas von seinem letzten Leben. „Wo bist du?", rief er und sah sich wild um. „Und warum beobachtest du mich?"

Ich sagte doch, dass du mich nicht erreichen kannst, mein Junge, also bringt dir mein Aufenthaltsort nichts. Aber die Frage, warum ich dich beobachte, ist vernünftig. Die Antwort darauf ist,... weil du genauso bist wie ich. Wie ich bist du zum Leiden verdammt, schon seit Fynn Fish wiedergeboren wurde und sich nicht an eure Liebe erinnern konnte.

Shinji wollte gehen, der Stimme entfliehen, aber etwas in ihren Worten berührte ihn, hieß ihn zu bleiben. Darum setzte er sich zögernd wieder hin und versenkte den Kopf zwischen den Armen. Aber seine Ohren hörten wachsam der Stimme weiterhin zu.

_Weißt du, auch ich habe einmal geliebt, _erzählte die Stimme. _Bis jemand, den ich ebenso mochte wie du deinen Freund, mir meine Liebe wegnahm. Wie du verfiel ich in Trauer und Schmerz. Aber anders als du lernte ich eine Möglichkeit kennen, meinen Schmerz zu kontrollieren. Ich kann dir helfen, Shinji, wenn du mich lässt!_

„Wie", fragte Shinji heiser. Seine Augen waren vor Spannung weit aufgerissen. „Wie hast du deinen Schmerz bezwungen?"

Lange Zeit konnte ich das nicht, Shinji, genau wie du. Ich habe vor mich hingetrauert und gefleht, dass er endlich aufhören möge, aber der Schmerz verging nicht, weil er mein Wesen ausmacht. Aber dann habe ich eins erkannt: Der Schmerz wird immer bleiben, solange die Ursache dafür noch existiert.

„Und wie bist du deinen Schmerz losgeworden?"

_Noch ist es nicht ganz so weit, _gab die Stimme zu. _Aber ich weiß jetzt, was ich dafür tun muss und das gibt mir die Kraft, ihn zu ertragen. Man muss das Übel an der Wurzel packen, Shinji, und dann muss man es ausreißen! Nur so wird dein Schmerz verschwinden!_

In Shinjis Augen brannte Feuer. Im Moment würde er einfach alles tun, um die Seelenpein loszuwerden. Und dieser Unbekannte wusste eine Möglichkeit, ihn davon zu befreien! Ihm war es völlig egal, dass er ihn nicht kannte oder dass diese Stimme so viel von ihm wusste, Hauptsache, sie konnte ihm helfen. „Was soll ich tun?", fragte er.

_Suche denjenigen auf, der dir deine Liebe weggenommen hat, Shinji, _beschwor ihn die Stimme. Mit einem Mal wirkte sie mächtig, so mächtig, dass sein Wille ihr Platz machte. Er wartete auf seinen Auftrag. _Suche Seijuro... und dann töte ihn!_

Ein Teil von Shinji schrie gequält auf, als er das hörte, aber der größte Teil von ihm, der, welche den Zorn und den Schmerz empfand, lachte grimmig auf und bewegte seinen Körper dazu aufzustehen und die Fäuste zu ballen. Ein boshaftes Lächeln schob sich auf seine Züge. „Und dann wird... Natsuki mir gehören?", fragte er voll dunkler Vorfreude.

_Natürlich,_ versprach die Stimme triumphierend. _Wenn Seijuro erst beseitigt ist, wird sie erkennen, dass du der einzige bist, den sie liebt. Aber solange es ihn gibt, wird sie dich nicht bemerken. Töte ihn, Shinji! Befreie dich von deinem Schmerz!_

_Nein!_

Diese zweite Stimme war nicht so einschmeichelnd wie die erste. Sie schnitt wie ein Messer in seine Gedanken, sodass er aufschrie und seine Hände an den Kopf presste. Aber die Stimmen, die jetzt miteinander sprachen, hörten nicht auf.

_Was willst du hier?, _fauchte die erste Stimme wütend. _Er gehört mir!_

_Nein!, _wiederholte die zweite Stimme ernst. _Ich lasse nicht zu, dass du ihn manipulierst._

_Weißt du überhaupt, wer ich bin?, _rief die erste Stimme, sodass Shinji auf die Knie fiel und die Hände noch fester an seinen Kopf presste. _Ein lächerlicher Engel wie du kann mir nichts anhaben!_

_Ich kann dich nicht bannen, das stimmt, _gab die zweite Stimme zu, noch immer in diesem ernsten und ruhigen Tonfall. _Aber ich kann dich daran hindern, auf ihn einzuwirken. Shinji, willst du Toki wirklich töten? Weißt du nicht mehr, dass du, Fynn, Cersia und er Freunde gewesen seid?_

_Sei still!, _rief die erste Stimme. _Hör nicht auf ihn, Shinji! Er hat auch damals schon versucht, dir Fynn wegzunehmen, erinnerst du dich?_

In Shinji kämpften nun zwei Seiten darum, aber er wusste nicht, welcher er nachgeben sollte. Warum konnte ihn diese Stimmen denn nicht in Ruhe lassen?

_Shinji... oder Access, _beschwor ihn die zweite Stimme eindringlich, _hast du denn nicht gemerkt, dass Natsuki Seijuro geküsst hat und nicht er sie? Er war ebenso überrascht wie du._

Ja, es hatte tatsächlich so ausgesehen...

_Nein, Shinji, _kreischte die erste Stimme. _Glaub ihm nicht! Er hat Natsuki verführt! Hätte sie sich sonst von dir abgewendet?_

Zorn regte sich in dem Jungen und er ballte die Fäuste.

_Shinji! _Die zweite Stimme klang sehr entschlossen. _Weißt du noch, damals, als du Cersia und Toki aus dem Eisblock befreitest? Als ihr Fynn gerettet habt?_

Schmerzhaft krümmte sich Shinji zusammen, als ihn die Erinnerung dieses Ereignisses, als sich Fynn und er ihre Liebe endlich gestanden hatte, überwältigte.

_Damals hat dir Toki geholfen, _fuhr die Stimme fort. _Und das, obwohl er wusste, dass Fynn dich liebte. Er tat das, weil er wollte, dass sie glücklich wird... und zwar mit dir!_

Als diese Erkenntnis Shinjis Kopf erreichte, knurrte er und begann gegen den Einfluss der ersten Stimme anzukämpfen. Sie hätte beinahe fertiggebracht, dass er seinen besten Freund nach Chiaki getötet hätte!__

_Nein!, _schrie die erste Stimme, aber damit erreichte sie nichts mehr. Unbeugsam drängte Shinji sie zurück.

„Gib dir keine Mühe mehr!", schrie er. „Ich habe erkannt, was du bezweckst. Du wirst mich nie mehr dazu bringen, meinen Freund zu töten!"

_Na schön, _fauchte die Stimme. _Aber besiegt habt ihr mich deshalb noch lange nicht. Im Gegenteil! Schon bald werdet ihr alle vor mir erzittern!_

Und damit verschwand der Druck aus Shinjis Kopf. Mit einem erleichterten Seufzen sank der Junge zu Boden. Dieses Streitgespräch hatte ihn mehr erschöpft, als er gedacht hatte. Er bemerkte nicht einmal, dass vor ihm ein Funkeln in der Luft erschien. Erst, als es zum Leuchten anschwoll und dann abrupt versiegte, registrierte er es und erhob sich mühsam auf alle viere. Dann ergriffen ihn zwei Hände und halfen ihm hoch.

„Keine Angst", sagte eine sanfte Stimme. Es war die zweite, aber jetzt klang sie nicht mehr so unbeugsam, deshalb hätte er sie fast nicht erkannt. „Der Geist kann dir jetzt nichts mehr anhaben. Er wird es nicht noch einmal versuchen."

„Wer... wer bist du?", brachte Shinji hervor und öffnete die Augen. Vor ihm stand ein Junge mit hellen Haaren, der ihn lächelnd anblickte. Aber damit endete das normale Aussehen auch schon, denn aus dem Rücken des Jungen wuchs ein Paar mächtiger weißer Flügel. Außerdem trug er eine Art weiße Uniform, die ihn noch größer erscheinen ließ und ein Heiligenschein erhellte sein Haupt. Einen Moment lang erkannte ihn Shinji nicht. Aber dann riss er die Augen auf. „Zen?", krächzte er ungläubig.

„Schön, dass du mich noch erkennst", spöttelte der Engel. „Immerhin wolltet ihr, du und Sindbad, doch meinen Tod, oder?"

Shinji wurde etwas rot. „Aber das..."

Der Engel hob abwehrend die Hand. „Das macht nichts", versicherte er. „Ich weiß jetzt, dass ich zum Dämon geworden wäre, wenn ihr mich nicht getötet hättet. Ich trage euch nichts nach, denn dadurch konnte ich als Engel wiedergeboren werden."

„Du... bist ein Himmelsengel?", fragte Shinji vollkommen außer Fassung. „Ich habe Jahre gebraucht, um überhaupt zum Grundengel aufzusteigen!"

„Bist du etwa neidisch?" Das Lächeln von Zen war ehrlich. „Ich bin jetzt ja auch schon fast zwanzig Jahre tot. Rill-sama meint, wenn ich mich anstrenge, werde ich demnächst zum Erzengel aufsteigen."

„Rill-sama ist dein Lehrer?"

„Ja, so wie deiner, ich weiß. Er hat mir mehrmals von dir erzählt. Und nicht unbedingt mit großem Stolz." Zen grinste, als Shinji rot wurde. „Aber er freut sich, dass du in deinem neuen Leben so zielstrebig hinter Fynn her bist. Er hat mal gesagt, er hätte es bestimmt nicht so lange durchgehalten wie du, ständig geprügelt zu werden."

„Das hat er tatsächlich gesagt?"

„Na ja, in etwas schöneren Worten vielleicht", räumte Zen ein. Dann wurde er ernst. „Aber zum Thema: Weißt du, wer dich da gerade verführen wollte, Shinji?"

„Wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass er tot ist, würde ich sagen, Satan", vermutete der Junge. Dann weiteten sich seine Augen angstvoll. „Oder ist er etwa..."

„Nein, Satan ist tot", beruhigte ihn Zen. „Aber erinnerst du dich daran, was Gott euch erzählt hat? Nachdem er Adam und Eva aus dem Paradies verbannt hatte, verbannte er seine Einsamkeit und seinen Schmerz aus seinem Körper. Und diese Einsamkeit gebar schließlich Satan... und lebte trotzdem weiter, auch nach dessen Tod! Deshalb gibt es immer noch Dämonen, auch wenn seit langem keiner mehr aufgetaucht ist. Solange Gottes Einsamkeit existiert, wird es immer Böses auf der Erde geben."

„Gottes Schmerz?", vergewisserte sich Shinji. „Du meinst, ein Teil von Gott hat mir einzuimpfen versucht, Seijuro zu töten?"

„Ja. Und Gott hat Grund zur Annahme, dass dieser Teil von ihm nun versucht, das Werk des Teufels zu Ende zu führen... das heißt, die Menschen zu vernichten."

„Wieso erzählst du mir das?", fragte Shinji gequält. „Ich bin kein Engel mehr und habe auch so schon genug Probleme."

„Ich musste dir ohnehin helfen und da ich grade in der Nähe war..." Zen zuckte mit den Schultern, sodass seine Flügel raschelten. „Könntest du Marron und Chiaki etwas ausrichten? Sag ihnen bitte, dass Gott sie vielleicht wieder brauchen wird... und Marron, dass sie immer noch genauso hübsch ist wie damals." Er lächelte, als er Shinjis mürrische Miene bemerkte und fasste ihn an der Schulter. „Und mach dir nicht zu viele Sorgen wegen Fynn. Toki und Cersia haben ihr kräftig ins Gewissen geredet. Ich kann dir versprechen, dass sie in den nächsten Tagen sehr gründlich über dich nachdenken wird."

„Wirklich?" Shinjis Gesicht erhellte sich, aber Zen war bereits wieder verschwunden. „Typisch Himmelsengel", schimpfte Shinji. „Haben nie Zeit für ein richtiges Gespräch." Trotzdem war er Zen äußerst dankbar für seine Hilfe... und für seinen Trost wegen Fynn. Ja, deswegen vor allem. Jetzt erst kam er auf die Idee, sich umzusehen, wo er überhaupt war. Er blickte auf das Straßenschild und stöhnte auf. Er war ganz schön weit weg von zuhause. Seine Eltern würden wahrscheinlich nicht sehr begeistert sein, wenn er mitten in der Nacht auftauchte. Seufzend fing er an zu laufen. Er hatte noch einen langen Weg vor sich.

Schlaflos wälzte sich Natsuki Nagoya in ihrem Bett. _Komm nicht mehr zu uns, bis du diese Sache bereinigt hast!_ Die Worte von Yumemi hallten in ihrem Kopf wieder, genauso wie Seijuros ebenso verletzter wie wütender Blick vor ihren Augen blieb, auch wenn sie sie schloss. Ihr Kissen war bereit nass von den unzähligen Tränen, die sie heute schon geweint hatte. Sofort als sie nach Hause gekommen war, hatte sie sich in ihrem Zimmer eingeschlossen und niemanden hereingelassen.

Ihre Mutter hatte mehrmals versucht, mit ihr zu reden, aber Natsuki war nicht zum Reden zumute gewesen. _Du hast dem Jungen, dem du mehr als alles andere auf dieser Welt bedeutet hast, das Herz gebrochen! _Shinji. Liebte er sie wirklich? Dumme Frage, wieso sollte er sonst so aufdringlich sein? Aber wussten es eigentlich alle? Hatte nur sie selbst es nicht wahrhaben wollen? Und vor allem, was würde er jetzt tun?

Natürlich war es unbeschreiblich blöd gewesen, was sie getan hatte, aber sie war einfach dermaßen wütend gewesen... ob er das jemals verstehen würde? Sie wusste nicht, ob sie ihn liebte. In ihr tobten momentan so viele Gefühle und das bei weitem mächtigste war Verwirrung. Sie hatte an einem einzigen Tag ihre drei besten Freunde verloren. Bei diesem Gedanken rollten ihr gleich neue Tränen über das Gesicht. Und war Shinji wirklich mehr gewesen als nur ein Freund? Hatte sie ihn nicht heute morgen vermisst, als sie ihn endlich abgeschüttelt hatte? Sie wusste es nicht. Sie wusste gar nichts. Nur, dass sie wollte, dass alles wieder so war wie früher.

Gedankenverloren fasste sie den schwarzen Ohrring an, den sie jeden Tag trug. Laut ihrer Mutter, die darauf einen heiligen Schwur abgelegt hatte, hatte sie diesen Ohrring bereits bei ihrer Geburt in der Hand gehalten, und Marron pflegte in Hinsicht auf Göttliches nie zu scherzen. Wenn sie traurig gewesen war, hatte sie ihn angefasst und sich vorgestellt, dass eines Tages derjenige kommen würde, der ihr diesen Ohrring geschenkt hatte und ihr seine Liebe gestehen würde. Dann hatte sie sich immer besser gefühlt. Aber heute nicht. Sie nahm den Ohrring ab und legte ihn auf die Handfläche. Lange betrachtete sie ihn. Ihr Ritter würde niemals kommen. Das war nur eine Kleinmädchenfantasie. Aber es war schön gewesen, daran zu glauben.

Jetzt war diese Fantasie getrübt durch das Bild ihrer Freunde. Wenn sie die Augen schloss, konnte sie sogar Shinji sehen, der sie verletzt ansah. Sie hatte ihn angeschrieen, geschlagen und hatte sich vor ihm versteckt... aber erst heute hatte sie ihm wehgetan. Und nicht einmal ihr Talisman konnte ihr jetzt noch Trost spenden. Natsuki seufzte tief und wischte ihre Tränen vom Gesicht. Sie würde mit ihrer Mutter reden. Sie wusste immer, was zu tun war. Obwohl Natsuki ihr Gottvertrauen fast ein wenig zu übertrieben fand, konnte Marron einem immer zuhören und wusste fast immer Rat. Ja, ihre Mutter würde ihr helfen können.

Rasch schlüpfte sie in ihre Hausschuhe und öffnete die Tür. Dann erst kam ihr in den Sinn, dass ihre Mutter ja längst schlief. Und ihren Vater wollte sie eigentlich nicht aufwecken. Eine sanfte Röte überzog ihr Gesicht. Chiaki war zwar der netteste und liebenswerteste Vater, den sie sich vorstellen konnte, aber dieses Problem war etwas zu... privat, um es mit jemand anderem als ihrer Mutter zu besprechen, fand sie. Einige Sekunden lang überlegte sie, sich morgen krank zu stellen, um mit ihrer Mutter reden zu können, wenn Chiaki bei der Arbeit war, dann hörte sie Stimmen aus dem Wohnzimmer.

Sie konnte nicht hören, was da geredet wurde, aber die weibliche Stimme war eindeutig Marron. Schon wollte sie hinunterstürzen, um sich bei ihrer Mutter auszuweinen, wie sie es schon lang nicht mehr getan hatte, dann bremste sie ihr Temperament und mahnte sich zur Ruhe. Wenn sie mit ihrem Vater sprechen wollte, hätte sie das in ihrem Schlafzimmer tun können, also war da unten wahrscheinlich ein Fremder. Da konnte sie nicht einfach so reinplatzen. Ja, sie würde wieder in ihr Zimmer gehen und warten, bis Marron heraufkam.

Dieser gute Vorsatz hielt solange, bis sie die Stimme des „Fremden" hörte. Shinji! Aber wieso hatte er mitten in der Nacht etwas mit ihrer Mutter zu besprechen? Sie beugte sich vor und hielt den Atem an, um mehr von dem Gespräch zu hören.

„... und dann hat er gesagt, dass der große Meister da oben euch vielleicht wieder brauchen wird", sagte Shinji gerade. Welcher große Meister?

„Keine sehr verlockende Vorstellung", erklang die trockene Stimme ihres Vaters. Wieso hatte sie eigentlich nicht an die Möglichkeit gedacht, dass er auch bei diesem Gespräch anwesend sein könnte? „Und du bist dir sicher, dass das wirklich passiert ist?"

„Ich spinne nicht, Chiaki! Wenn es um Dämonen und Engel geht, solltest du mir schon vertrauen!" Dämonen? Engel? Wovon redeten die da unten denn? Sie lehnte sich noch weiter vor, um noch besser hören zu können.

„Wir glauben dir ja, Shinji." Die beschwichtigende Stimme ihrer Mutter. „Aber das... kommt wirklich etwas plötzlich, nachdem wir so lange Frieden hatten. Immerhin hattest du heute einen ziemlich harten Tag und..."

„Nein!" Shinjis Stimme war sehr energisch. „Zen war da und diese flüsternde Stimme auch! Wenn du willst, rezitiere ich dir noch mal, was sie gesagt haben!"

„Na schön, sie waren also da." Chiaki klang immer noch nicht überzeugt. „Und was sollen wir jetzt tun? Kaito Jeanne und Sindbad gibt es schon lange nicht mehr, wie du weißt."

Kaito Jeanne? Kaito Sindbad? Diese beiden berühmten Diebe, die Shinjis Mutter und sein Großvater damals gejagt, aber niemals gefangen hatten? Angeblich hatten diese beiden Verbrecher unzählige unbezahlbare Bilder gestohlen und nie war eins davon wieder aufgetaucht. Und dann waren sie auf einmal verschwunden, beide zur selben Zeit. Was hatten ihre Eltern mit diesen Leuten zu tun? Ihr Herz klopfte auf einmal schneller.

„Ich weiß auch nur, was Zen mir gesagt hat", antwortete Shinji. Vermutlich zuckte er gerade mit den Schultern. „Tja... das war im Grunde alles, jedenfalls, was diese Sache betrifft. Äh, Chiaki... ich würde gerne noch etwas mit Marron allein besprechen. Könntest du uns bitte einen Augenblick allein lassen?"

Natsukis Vater lachte kurz auf. „Und das sagt mir der, der mir früher den Kontakt mit Marron verboten hat!" Natsuki runzelte die Stirn. Shinji hatte Chiaki den Kontakt mit Marron verboten? Wann denn das? Und wieso sollte ein so glücklich verheiratetes Paar sich nicht mehr sehen? Irgendetwas an diesem Gespräch war faul.

„Na schön", meinte Chiaki und man hörte, wie er einige Schritte zur Tür machte. Natsuki sprang das Herz ans Kinn. Jetzt würde er sie entdecken! Aber zum Glück drehte sich ihr Vater noch einmal um und sah ins Zimmer zurück. Leise schlich sie auf ihr Zimmer zurück, ließ aber die Tür offen, damit sie weiterhören konnte. Die Stimme war nun leise, aber noch zu hören. „Aber wehe, ich bekomme nachher Klagen zu hören, klar? Dann wecke ich Natsuki auf, damit sie dir ein paar auf den Kopf gibt." Er lachte noch einmal und stieg die Treppe herauf.

Natsuki war ganz elend geworden, jetzt, wo ihr Vater sie daran erinnert hatte, weshalb sie eigentlich mit ihrer Mutter hatte reden wollen. Sie hatte es schon fast vergessen gehabt. Dennoch wartete sie, bis die Tür des Elternschlafzimmers zugefallen war, dann schlich sie sofort wieder ans Treppengeländer. Sie MUSSTE wissen, was Shinji mit ihrer Mutter besprechen wollte, und wenn sie sich dadurch lebenslangen Stubenarrest einhandelte.

„Er hat es nicht so gemeint, Shinji", versicherte ihre Mutter dem Jungen gerade sanft. „Chiaki würde deine Gefühle niemals verletzen, das weißt du."

„Ich weiß." Shinjis Stimme klang schwer, auch wenn das hier oben nicht so gut zu hören war. Fast gegen ihren Willen merkte Natsuki, dass ihr die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Das war ihre Schuld. „Aber als erstes soll ich dir noch etwas von Zen ausrichten: Er meint... dass du noch immer genau so schön bist wie früher."

Nanu? Dieser Zen schien ihre Mutter sehr gemocht zu haben. Aber warum hatten ihr ihre Eltern dann nie etwas von ihm erzählt? Natsuki presste sich an das Geländer und ihre Fingerknöchel traten weiß an der Stange hervor.

„Danke. Ich vermisse ihn auch noch manchmal, auch wenn ich weiß, dass er an keinem schöneren Ort sein könnte." Marron machte eine Pause. „Ich hoffe, dass er als Engel glücklicher ist als hier."

Engel? Natsuki glaubte sich verhört zu haben. Dieser Zen sollte ein Engel sein? Entweder ihre Mutter war verrückt, was sie allerdings gleich wieder ausschloss. Oder sie wusste sehr viel weniger über ihre Eltern, als sie bisher gedacht hatte. War dieser große Meister von vorhin dann vielleicht...

„Das ist er, glaub mir", beruhigte Shinji sie. Seine Stimme klang, als würde es den Altersunterschied zwischen Marron und ihm gar nicht geben, so wie jemand, der sie schon seit längerer Zeit als seinen 20 Jahren kannte. Und auch er schien diesen Zen gut gekannt zu haben, auch wenn Natsuki noch nie etwas von ihm gehört hatte. „Er hat einen unglaublichen inneren Frieden ausgestrahlt und gesagt, er würde vielleicht bald zum Erzengel befördert werden. Ich glaube, es gefällt ihm, anderen Menschen Gutes tun zu können."

„Ja, hier herunten hatte er dazu keine Gelegenheit", entgegnete Marron mit trauriger Stimme. „Erst seine Krankheit, dann der Dämon, der ihn besessen hatte... und dann musste Sindbad ihn töten. Aber wenn er glücklich ist, sollte ich mich wohl mit ihm freuen."

So war das. Dieser Verbrecher hatte den Freund ihrer Mutter also auf dem Gewissen. Ärger stieg in Natsuki auf, aber sie unterdrückte ihn und lauschte weiterhin gespannt.

„Ja, solltest du." Auf einmal wurde Shinjis Stimme unsicher. „Und es gibt... noch etwas, was ich mit dir bereden muss, Marron."

„Wegen Natsuki, nicht wahr?"

Das Herz des Mädchens begann so laut zu klopfen, dass sie befürchtete, es würde sie verraten.

„Ja." Shinji machte eine Pause. „Ich habe dir noch nicht erzählt, warum ich in diese verlassene Straße gerannt bin. Das war, weil ich Natsuki gesehen habe, als sie Seijuro küsste."

„Was?" Ihre Mutter schien viel mehr schockiert zu sein, als Natsuki verstand. „Aber warum?"

„Was weiß ich. Er kam jedenfalls, um sie abzuholen, dann haben sie eine Zeitlang geredet und schließlich hat sie sich ihm an den Hals geworfen. Es sah sehr leidenschaftlich aus." Die Stimme, mit der er dies erzählte, war von solcher Bitterkeit erfüllt, dass Natsuki sich sofort schuldig fühlte. Wenn sie das doch nur ungeschehen machen könnte!

„Aber sie liebt Seijuro doch nicht, Shinji, und du weißt das auch."

„Weiß ich das? Ich weiß, was ich gesehen habe, Marron. Ich habe beschlossen, Natsuki aufzugeben."

Eine Zeitlang schwiegen beide. Dann fragte Marron leise: „Liebst du sie denn nicht mehr?"

„Nein." Als dieses Wort an Natsukis Ohren gelangte, keuchte sie auf, als sich ihr das Herz in der Brust zusammenzog. Die Tränen, die schon fast versiegt waren, kamen nun wieder in wahren Sturzbächen hervor. Jetzt wusste sie es endlich. Shinji liebte sie nicht, zumindest nicht mehr. Aber nun, viel zu spät, wusste sie auch etwas anderes: Dass sie ihn geliebt hatte.

„Nein", wiederholte der Junge. „Ich liebe nicht Natsuki, Marron. Ich liebe Fynn."

So war das also. Natsuki sank langsam zu Boden, ihr zierlicher Körper wurde von stummen Schluchzern geschüttelt. Mühsam unterdrückte sie jeden Laut, auch wenn ihr danach war, so laut zu schreien, dass das ganze Haus einstürzte. Shinji liebte eine andere. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie ihn so sehr verletzt, dass er in die Arme dieser Fynn, wahrscheinlich irgendeine Schulfreundin, geflüchtet war. Aber geschah es ihr nicht recht? Hatte sie nicht jeden Anspruch auf ihn verloren, als sie Seijuro diesen Kuss gab?

„Du redest Unsinn, Shinji!"

„Nein, rede ich nicht!" Shinjis Stimme klang fest. „Ich habe die ganze Zeit nur Fynn geliebt. Es war falsch, hinter Natsuki herzulaufen, weil sie ein eigenes, neues Leben hat! Wenn sie sich in Seijuro verliebt hat, dann... dann darf ich ihr nicht im Weg sein. Meine Gefühle gelten Fynn... nicht Natsuki."

Natsuki unterdrückte ein Schluchzen, indem sie eine Hand vor den Mund hielt. Ja, jetzt hatte sie alles gehört, was sie wissen musste. Unsicher, weil sie vor lauter Tränen kaum etwas sah, griff sie nach dem Geländer und zog sich hoch. Die nächsten Worte der beiden hörte sie nicht mehr, weil sie weinend in ihr Zimmer zurücklief.

„Die beiden sind ein und dieselbe Person, Shinji! Wieso redest du, als wären sie zwei Leute?"

„Sie sind nicht dieselbe Person, Marron! Fynn hat mich geliebt, aber Natsuki erinnert sich nicht an diese Liebe. Und wenn sie hier auf der Erde jemand anderen findet... sag selbst, darf ich dann auf unserer alten Liebe beharren?"

„Aber dieser Kuss kann doch nicht ernst gemeint gewesen sein. Sie hat doch niemals einen verliebten Eindruck gemacht, wenn sie von ihm gesprochen hat."

„Hat sie vielleicht einen verliebten Eindruck gemacht, wenn sie von mir sprach?", fragte Shinji bitter. „Nein. Es scheint wohl mein Schicksal zu sein, dass mir ihre Liebe nur sehr kurz sicher ist. Wahrscheinlich wird sie sich erst wieder an uns beide erinnern, wenn wir wieder Engel sind. Sag Natsuki bitte nicht, dass wir dieses Gespräch geführt haben. Ich möchte nämlich wenigstens ihr Freund bleiben, auch wenn es mir das Herz zerreißen wird, Toki und sie zusammen zu sehen."

„Unsinn!" Marron klang wütend. „Morgen werde ich mit Natsuki reden, und dann wird sich diese Schwarze Komödie aufklären! Und bis dahin erwarte ich, dass du nicht Selbstmord begehst oder dir eine andere Freundin suchst, verstanden? Ich bin mir sicher, dass dich Seijuro nicht verletzen würde, indem er mit Natsuki geht."

„Na schön." Shinji stand auf. „Aber dieses Gespräch wird mir nur Recht geben. Gute Nacht, Marron. Und sag Chiaki, dass ich wahrscheinlich so bald nicht mehr zu euch kommen werde. Er kann jetzt wieder ausschlafen."

„Chiaki würde mit Vergnügen nächtelang aufbleiben, wenn du dafür nicht so sehr in Selbstmitleid versinken würdest! Wo ist nur der immer optimistische Access Time geblieben, der Fynn niemals aufgegeben hat?"

„Der ist in dem Moment gestorben, als er seinen Freund und seine Geliebte zusammen sah."

Mit diesen Worten ging der Junge zur Tür und schloss sie hinter sich. Zurück blieb eine Marron, die nicht wusste, ob sie wütend auf ihn sein sollte oder ob sie ihn bemitleiden sollte. Um wenigstens dem einen nachgeben zu können, trat sie gegen einen Stuhl und ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen.

„Natsuki", murmelte sie. „Was hast du da nur angerichtet?"

Die Schwärze war wütend, und das war angesichts ihres jahrtausendelangen Hasses schon etwas Extremes. Dieser verfluchte Engel mit seiner unverdienten Reinheit! Beinahe hätte die Einsamkeit Gottes den ehemaligen Engel Access Time in ihre Gewalt bringen können! Dann wäre ein großes Hindernis auf dem Weg zum Weltuntergang beseitigt worden.

Aber nein! Dieser Zen musste ihn unbedingt wieder zu klarem Verstand bringen! Wenn die Kräfte der Einsamkeit Gottes außerhalb des Paradieses nur nicht so beschränkt wären! Die ihres Sohnes, Satans, waren es nicht gewesen. Er hatte überall seine Kräfte besessen, auch wenn er sie von Gott hatte stehlen müssen. Er war ihr Meisterwerk gewesen, war ihr Arm gewesen, um die verfluchten Menschen zu vernichten. Allein wegen seines Todes musste die Apokalypse stattfinden!

Einen normalen Engel hätte sie ja vielleicht noch zurückdrängen können, immerhin war ihr dieser Shinji schon beinahe erlegen. Aber Zen... er besaß ungewöhnlich starke Kräfte. Nun, das lag wahrscheinlich daran, dass er vor seinem Tod noch ehrliche Liebe gefühlt hatte. Wahres Glück verstärkte die Kräfte eines späteren Engels immens. Er war ungefähr so stark, wie Fynn Fish gewesen war, dieses Miststück, das Satan verraten hatte! Gottes Einsamkeit hatte den Schmerz ihres Sohnes sogar hier gefühlt.

Wenn dieser Zen jemals zum Erzengel wurde, dann würde er sehr mächtig werden. Es gab nicht viele Menschen, die so viel Energie wie er ins Jenseits mitnahmen. Er könnte, wenn schon nicht ihr, zumindest ihren verbliebenen Dämonenrittern gefährlich werden. Vielleicht würde er sie sogar bannen können, ohne weitere Hilfe von Gott zu brauchen! Ein sehr beunruhigender Gedanke! Es hatte manchmal Menschen gegeben, die nach ihrem Tod viel Energie ins Engeldasein mitbrachten. Nur wenige davon waren Erzengel geworden, weil viele davon wiedergeboren werden wollten, aber diese wenigen hätten die Kraft besessen, Dämonen zu bannen, wenn sie nicht Gott bewachen würden.

Zen würde diese Stärke erreichen, wenn ihm genug Zeit blieb. Ja, WENN... Könnte die Einsamkeit Gottes grinsen, jetzt hätte sie es getan. Wenn ihre Vorbereitungen erfolgreich waren, würde die Menschheit sterben, bevor Zen diese Stufe erreichte... und dann würde Gott sterben und mit ihm alle Engel.

Das war etwas, was die Schwärze bedauerte. Sie war früher ein Teil von Gott gewesen und wahrscheinlich würde auch sie sterben, wenn er sein Leben aushauchte. Aber sie bedauerte es nicht wegen sich selbst. Ihr Leben bestand aus ewigen Schmerz, seit Gott sich von ihr getrennt hatte und sie brannte darauf, ihr Leben mitsamt dem Schmerz zu beenden. Aber es wäre schön gewesen, vereint mit Gott leben zu können, wie es früher gewesen war. Gott hatte sich geirrt. Damals, bei der Erschaffung Adams und Evas, war er sehr viel mehr Mensch gewesen, als er selbst gewusst hatte, trotz seiner unglaublichen Kräfte. Erst als er sich von seinem Schmerz trennte, wurde er zu diesem unbegreiflichen Wesen, das die Menschen Gott nannten. Was hätten sie vereint nicht alles erreichen können! Aber das würde niemals geschehen.

Lautlos rief Gottes Schmerz den blonden Dämonenritter zu sich. Er verbeugte sich kurz und wartete auf seine Anweisungen.

„Hast du sie bereits entführt?", verlangte die Schwärze zu wissen.

„Noch nicht", gestand der Dämonenritter. „Ich will sie nicht direkt vor ihren Eltern oder den wiedergeborenen Engeln holen, sonst würde dieser Himmelsengel vielleicht auf mich aufmerksam werden und dann würde Gott zu früh von Eurem Ziel erfahren. Ich möchte warten, bis sie allein ist."

Eine Zeitlang schwieg die Schwärze. Der Dämonenritter wartete geduldig auf ein Zeichen von ihr. Er war schon sehr lange in den Diensten des Bösen. Er wusste, dass es oft und unnachgiebig strafte, wenn die Befehle nicht sofort erfüllt wurden, aber seine Argumente waren sinnvoll. Und es kam auch kein Schmerz.

„Du hast Recht", grollte die Stimme von Gottes Einsamkeit von überall her. „Gott darf erst erfahren, was ich will, wenn sie bereits hier bei mir ist. Aber bring sie so bald wie möglich hierher! Ich will nicht mehr länger warten!"

Der Dämonenritter verbeugte sich noch einmal und verschwand. Gottes Einsamkeit dachte über ihn nach. Er war ein fähiger Diener des Bösen. Es sollte ihm gelingen, den Menschen zu entführen, den sie zum Gefäß des Bösen erkoren hatte. Sie hoffte nur, dass dieser Mensch bald allein war. Sie wollte den äonenlangen Schmerz endlich beenden. Früher hatte sie sich auf Satan verlassen, aber jetzt musste sie dazu die Welt selbst vernichten... und dazu brauchte sie ein menschliches Gefäß. Und bald würde sie das richtige Gefäß haben, gegen das nicht einmal Jeanne und Sindbad kämpfen würden können!

„Tut mir Leid", sagte Chiaki und senkte den Kopf, als er die Treppe hinunterkam. „Ich kann nichts machen. Er hat mir nicht mal geantwortet."

„Aber was sollen wir dann machen?" Miyako war den Tränen nahe und das kam bei ihr wahrlich selten vor. „Was ist, wenn Shinji überhaupt nicht mehr aus seinem Zimmer herauskommt? Wenn er da drin verhungert?"

„Sei doch nicht so pessimistisch, Miyako." Yamato legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter und zog sie zu sich. „Wenn nötig, können wir immer noch die Tür einbrechen und ihn da rausholen."

„Aber was bringt uns das? Wenn er schon bereit ist zu sterben, wie sollen wir ihn dann davon abbringen?" Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in seinem Hemd. Dem braunhaarigen Mann war augenscheinlich unwohl. So ließ sich Miyako sonst nie gehen. Sie war doch sonst immer so stark. „Ich will nicht, dass er stirbt, Yamato!"

„Beruhige dich, Miyako." Marron legte ihre Hand auf den Kopf ihrer Freundin und streichelte ihre Haare. Sie und Chiaki waren auf Bitte von Yamato herübergekommen. Miyako war angeblich schon am Durchdrehen, weil Shinji nicht mehr aus seinem Zimmer herauskam. Er hatte nur einmal gesagt, wenn Marron ihre Antwort hatte, dann würde er vielleicht wieder herauskommen. Vielleicht auch nicht.

„Ich soll mich beruhigen?" Miyako sah sie fast wütend an. „Sag mir lieber, was er mit dieser Antwort meint!"

Marron wich ihrem Blick aus und sah hilfesuchend Chiaki an. Der zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie hatte ihm noch von ihrem Gespräch mit Shinji erzählt, als sie ins Bett gekommen war. Er hatte zwar versucht, sich seinen Unglauben nicht anmerken zu lassen, aber die leisen Flüche, die sie gehört hatte, als sie das Licht ausgemacht hatten, bezeugten, dass er die Sache ernstnahm. Auch er glaubte, dass Shinji nicht wieder herauskommen würde, wenn Natsuki ihn nicht dazu bewegte.

„Natsuki hat Shinji... eine ziemliche Abfuhr erteilt", gab sie schließlich zu.

„Na und?", fragte Yamato. „Tut sie das nicht jeden Tag?"

„Diesmal ist es ein bisschen ernster, Yamato", entgegnete Chiaki ernst. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen. „Shinji hat gesehen, wie Natsuki einen anderen Jungen geküsst hat."

„Was?", rief Miyako und riss den Kopf von Yamatos Brust los. „Wen? Wen hat sie geküsst?"

„Seijuro." Marron war ziemlich unwohl zumute. Wenn Miyako diesen Blick hatte... „Du weißt schon, diesen Freund von... früher."

„Wie konnte sie das nur tun?", wollte Miyako wissen und ihre Augen blitzten kampflustig. „Ich dachte, du hättest gesagt, Natsuki würde Shinji lieben, sie wüsste es nur noch nicht!"

„Aber so ist es doch auch!", begehrte Marron auf. Als Chiaki sie unmerklich anstieß, änderte sie wegen Yamato schnell: „Ich meine, ich glaube immer noch, dass es so ist. Ich habe Shinji gestern gebeten, nichts Unüberlegtes zu tun, bis ich mit Natsuki geredet habe."

„Und warum hast du das noch nicht getan?", fragte Miyako laut und stand auf. Bevor sie allerdings etwas tun konnte, zog Yamato sie sehr bestimmt wieder hinunter und hielt sie an den Schultern fest.

„Miyako, hör auf!", befahl er bestimmt. „Marron trifft keine Schuld an Shinjis Zustand. Sei vernünftig und geh nicht auf sie los."

Einen Moment lang sah es fast so aus, als wollte sich die schwarzhaarige Frau trotz allem auf ihren Mann und Marron gleichzeitig stürzen, dann aber biss sie die Zähne zusammen und zwei Tränen rannen ihr über die Wangen.

„Miyako, ich will ja mit Natsuki reden", versuchte Marron sie zu beruhigen. Sie war sehr in Sorge. So sehr hatte sich Miyako schon lange nicht mehr aufgeregt. „Ich will genauso wenig wie du, dass Shinji sich so fertig macht. Aber Natsuki war noch nicht wach, als Yamato uns angerufen hat."

„Vielleicht ist es am besten, wenn ich sie jetzt hole", schaltete sich Chiaki wieder in das Gespräch ein und stand auf. „Ich finde, unsere Tochter hat uns einiges zu erklären. Ich bringe sie herüber und wenn es sich nur um ein Missverständnis handelt, dann kann sie es Shinji gleich selbst sagen."

Die Frage, was sein würde, wenn es kein Missverständnis war, wagte niemand zu stellen. Als ihr Mann gegangen war, setzte sich Marron zu Miyako und legte ihre Hand in die ihrer Freundin, während Yamato die andere hielt.

„Mach dir bitte nicht zu viele Sorgen", bat sie. „Du wirst sehen, das alles ist nur ein dummer Irrtum. Seijuro würde Shinji niemals mit Natsuki betrügen, das weißt du."

„Hoffentlich hast du Recht, Marron, um Shinji Willen", murmelte Yamato, weil Miyako noch immer gegen die Tränen ankämpfte. Immer hatte sie versucht, stark zu sein. Wieso musste sie dann ausgerechnet jetzt gegen scheinbar alle Tränen der Welt bestehen? Und auch um Miyako Willen, drückte sein besorgter Blick aus.

„Warum muss das Schicksal so grausam sein?", klagte Miyako auf einmal. „Wieso muss sich mein Junge in ein Mädchen verlieben, das ihn nicht beachtet?" Sie verdeckte ihr Gesicht mit den Händen. Wortlos nahm zog Yamato sie zu sich heran, aber sein hilfloser Blick suchte den von Marron. Diese entschied sich.

„Jetzt reiß dich mal zusammen, Miyako!", sagte sie laut und packte die andere Frau hart am Arm. „Verdammt, was ist eigentlich in dich gefahren? Warst du nicht immer die Stärkere von uns? Wer von uns hat denn Kaito Jeanne gejagt?"

Miyako sah sie seltsam an. „Jeanne ist mir aber immer entwischt", entgegnete sie. „Sie war immer die Stärkere."

„Aber Marron hat Recht, Miyako", wandte nun Yamato ein. Er blickte seine Frau ernst an. „Momentan bist du nicht mehr die Miyako, die ich geheiratet habe. Als ich mich in dich verliebt habe, war das, weil du immer versucht hast, mit deiner eigenen Stärke deinen Freunden zu helfen. Mit deinem Einsatz hast du immer die anderen ermutigt." Er lächelte. „Okay, manchmal hast du uns auch windelweich geprügelt, wenn etwas nicht nach deinem Kopf ging, das war weniger ermutigend. Aber soll ich dir was sagen? Es wäre mir viel lieber, wenn du jetzt auf mich losgehen würdest, als wenn du hier in Verzweiflung versinkst!"

Miyako starrte ihn einige Augenblicke entgeistert an, dann schluckte sie und senkte den Kopf. „Tut mir Leid", murmelte sie. „Ich... ich habe mich gehen lassen. Aber Marron... bist du sicher, dass Natsuki etwas für Shinji empfindet?"

Marron nickte grinsend. Das hatte Yamato wirklich gut gemacht. „Ganz sicher", bestätigte sie. „Stell dir einfach vor, sie geht mit Shinji so um wie du früher mit Yamato." Sie grinste noch breiter, als die beiden rot wurden. Yamato hatte es wahrlich nicht leicht gehabt, nachdem er sich für Miyako entschieden hatte. Sie hatte ihn einige Zeit lang zappeln lassen und er hatte viele Abfuhren einstecken müssen, bis sie endlich zugegeben hatte, dass sie ihn auch liebte.

„Der arme Junge", murmelte Yamato und rückte vorsichtshalber etwas beiseite, als Miyako mechanisch mit dem Ellbogen ausholte.

In diesem Moment klingelte das Telefon. Yamato ging ran, nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass Miyako momentan keine (mentale) Stütze mehr benötigte. Nachdem er sich vorgestellt hatte, sah er Marron an und reichte ihr dann den Hörer.

„Chiaki", meinte er lediglich. „Er klingt ziemlich aufgebracht."

„Chiaki?", fragte Marron mit einer bösen Vorahnung. „Was ist los? Ist was mit Natsuki?"

„Das kann man wohl sagen", antwortete ihr Mann. „Marron, bitte halt dich irgendwo fest. Natsuki scheint weggelaufen zu sein."

Weg. Egal wohin. Nur weit, weit weg, irgendwohin, wo nichts sie an ihre gewohnte Umgebung erinnerte. Und an den Fehler, den sie begangen hatte. Natsuki bog um eine Ecke und rannte weiter. Ihre Tränen waren schon längst versiegt, aber das bittere Gefühl im Magen war noch immer da. Und würde so bald auch nicht weggehen.

Warum nur? Warum hatte sie es nie bemerkt? Nicht, dass Shinji sie einmal geliebt hatte... sondern dass sie dasselbe für ihn empfand. Und jetzt hatte sie ihn verloren, an irgendein Mädchen, das ihm die Aufmerksamkeit schenken würde, die sie ihm versagt hatte. Sie konnte diese Fynn nicht einmal hassen, weil sie genau wusste, dass sie selbst Shinji in ihre Arme getrieben hatte. Bei diesem Gedanken stiegen in ihre bereits trockenen Augen wieder bittere Tränen.

Im Laufen biss sich Natsuki Nagoya auf die Lippe und unterdrückte sie krampfhaft. Wenn sie jetzt zu heulen anfing, dann würde ihre Kraft sie verlassen und dann konnte sie nicht mehr weiterlaufen. Zu dem Ort auf der Welt, der am weitesten von Shinji weg war. Damit sie ihn nie mit Fynn sehen musste, denn dann würde sie sich umbringen, das wusste sie. Und das wollte sie ihren Eltern nicht antun.

Mama, dachte sie und Marrons gütige und verständnisvolle Miene tauchte vor ihrem geistigen Auge auf. Hastig fuhr sie sich über die rotverquollenen Augen und wich einem Laternenpfahl aus, der sich ebenso wie der Rest der Welt gegen sie verschworen hatte und ihr in den Weg gesprungen war. Ihr Herz war kurz vor dem Zerspringen, wenn sie daran dachte, was ihre Mutter wohl sagen würde, wenn sie herausfand, dass ihre Tochter weggelaufen war. Aber sie hoffte, dass Marron verstehen würde, warum sie es getan hatte.

Um Chiaki machte sie sich mehr Sorgen. Ihr Vater würde alles in seiner Macht Stehende tun, um sie wieder zurückzuholen, und er hatte viele einflussreiche Freunde. Und wenn sie tatsächlich zu ihm zurückgebracht wurde, dann würde sie ihm in die Augen sehen und ihm erklären müssen, warum sie ihnen das angetan hatte. Und diesem Blick würde sie nicht standhalten können. Deshalb konnte sie jetzt auch nicht mehr zurück.

Hastig bog sie wieder um eine Ecke, die sie in eine düstere, nur spärlich vom Licht erhellte Gasse führte. Ja, sie hatte Angst. Angst davor, was sie hier erwartete. Aber sie hatte noch viel mehr Angst vor den vorwurfsvollen Augen Chiakis und, erst recht, die von Shinji. Oder, was noch schlimmer wäre, dachte sie, während ihr kalte Schauer über den Rücken liefen, wenn er sie einfach kalt ansehen würde, ohne Gefühle, seine Fynn umarmen und sich von ihr abwenden würde.

Energisch schüttelte Natsuki den Kopf. Sie wollte diese Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf vertreiben, bevor sie es schafften, ihr pochendes Herz in Stücke zu reißen. Ihr Atem ging hastig und unregelmäßig wegen der gelegentlichen Schluchzer, wenn Erinnerungsfetzen an Marron, Chiaki, Seijuro und Yumemi ihr Gehirn erreichten.

Seijuro. Auch er hatte sie geliebt. Und ihn hatte sie ebenfalls verloren, ebenso gründlich wie Shinji. Er hatte sich wenigstens schon damit abgefunden gehabt, auf ewig nur ein guter Freund zu bleiben, aber sie hatte ihm mit einer einzigen Tat Hoffnung auf mehr gemacht und dann wieder zerstört.

Hoffentlich tut er sich nichts an, betete sie inständig. Bitte, Gott, beschütze ihn! Lass ihn nicht für meinen Fehler büßen.

Und Yumemi. Ihre beste Freundin, der Mensch, bei dem sie sich hatte ausweinen können und dem sie bedingungslos hatte vertrauen können. Wenn sie an den kalten Blick zurückdachte, den ihr das sonst so fröhliche Mädchen in der Turnhalle zugeworfen hatte, dann musste sie die Augen zukneifen, um nicht gleich wieder in Tränen auszubrechen.

Warum? Welcher Teufel hat mich geritten, dass ich Seijuro diesen verfluchten Kuss gegeben habe? fragte sie sich. Die Frage hämmerte in ihrem Kopf, aber Antwort bekam sie keine.

Sie hörte die Schritte viel zu spät, als dass sie noch hätte ausweichen können. Als sie die Augen öffnete, war der Fußgänger schon viel zu nahe gewesen. Natsuki rannte ihm in vollem Lauf hinein und nur, weil der Mann ziemlich muskulös war, fielen die beiden nicht hin.

„He, he", meinte er und packte sie an den Schultern. „Pass ein bisschen besser auf! Wenn ich schlechter gebaut wäre, hätte das böse enden können."

„Entschuldigung", murmelte Natsuki und versuchte sich loszureißen, aber der Mann hielt sie fest.

„Was hast du? Du musst was ziemlich Schlimmes erlebt haben, so rot, wie deine Augen sind. Ärger mit den Eltern gehabt?"

„Nein", entgegnete Natsuki unfreundlich und zerrte immer heftiger. „Lassen Sie mich los! Das geht Sie nichts an!"

„Stimmt. Aber ich werde dich nicht einfach laufen lassen, bis dich irgendwann ein Auto über den Haufen fährt, weil du nicht aufpasst. Also beruhige dich erst mal, ich möchte dir nicht wehtun."

„Bitte lassen Sie mich", bat Natsuki nun, aber ihre Gegenwehr wurde bereits schwächer. „Ich möchte nichts erzählen, ich will nur irgendwohin, wo ich alles vergessen kann."

Sie sah dem Mann ins Gesicht. Irgendwie hatte sie den Eindruck, dass das Mitgefühl in seinen Worten nicht zu seiner Miene passte. Sie wirkte grobschlächtig, ja, fast brutal, auch wenn seine Augen von einer dunklen Brille verdeckt wurden. Wäre sie nicht so durcheinander gewesen, hätte sie sich gewundert, wieso jemand am frühen Morgen schon eine Sonnenbrille trug. Sein blondes Haar wurde durch ein schmales Stirnband gehalten.

„So, vergessen?" Irgendwie klang in seiner Stimme ein Unterton von Triumph, obwohl sie sich dessen nicht sicher war. „Was möchtest du vergessen?"

Sie versuchte, die Hände zu heben und nach dem Mann zu schlagen, aber sein Griff war zu fest. „Lassen Sie mich!", schrie sie nun. Was wollte dieser Typ überhaupt von ihr? „Ich will Ihnen nichts erzählen! Ich will nur weg!"

„Und wenn ich dich wegbringen könnte?"

Sie war so überrascht, dass sie tatsächlich jede Gegenwehr einstellte. „Wie bitte?"

„Du hast mich schon richtig verstanden." Der Mann zeigte ihr ein amüsiertes Grinsen, welches sie an einen Wolf erinnerte. „Ich kann dich an einen Ort bringen, an dem du alles vergisst. Dort wirst du nicht einmal mehr wissen, dass dein Schmerz je existiert hat, glaub mir."

„Woher weiß ich, dass ich Ihnen trauen kann?", fragte Natsuki misstrauisch. Irgendwas an diesem Typen gefiel ihr nicht, auch wenn sie instinktiv spürte, dass er die Wahrheit sagte. „Ich würde nie mit jemandem mitgehen, den ich nicht kenne! Lassen Sie mich los oder ich schreie um Hilfe!"

„Und du riskierst auch, dass du zu deinen Eltern zurückgebracht wirst?"

„Woher wollen Sie wissen, dass ich überhaupt Probleme mit meinen Eltern habe?", wollte Natsuki wissen. Sie wusste selbst, wie dumm diese Frage klang, aber sie fühlte sich fast verpflichtet sie zu stellen.

„Du würdest dich wundern, was ich alles weiß", erwiderte der Fremde amüsiert grinsend. „Wie wäre es zum Beispiel mit der Tatsache, dass du heute deine drei besten Freunde vor den Kopf gestoßen hast?"

Natsuki wurde blass. „Haben Sie mich etwa beobachtet?", flüsterte sie entsetzt. War dieser Typ etwa ein Verrückter, der jungen Mädchen nachstellte?

„Ja", gab der Mann ungerührt zu. „Aber nicht aus dem Grund, der dir grade durch den Kopf schießt. Ich will dir lediglich noch einmal mein Angebot unterbreiten: Ich bringe dich zu einem Ort, wo du all deinen Schmerz vergessen kannst, wo dir mein Herr helfen kann."

„Wer ist Ihr Herr? Ein Seelenklempner? Nein, danke! Ich will nicht auch noch als verrückt abgestempelt werden." Natsuki gelang es, einen Arm loszureißen, aber den zweiten hielt der Fremde immer noch fest umschlossen. Wenigstens machte er keine Anstalten, nach dem befreiten Arm zu greifen. „Verschwinden Sie und lassen Sie mich in Ruhe!"

„Du scheinst nicht zu begreifen, um was es hier geht, meine Kleine", wiederholte der Mann geduldig. „Wo willst du eigentlich hin? Du bist von zuhause weggelaufen, hast kein Geld, keine Freunde, kein gar nichts. Und dein Schmerz hindert dich daran, nach Hause zurückzugehen. Mein Herr könnte dir diesen Schmerz nehmen."

Einen Moment fühlte sich Natsuki wirklich versucht, das Angebot anzunehmen, aber dieser Typ schien ihr nicht der Typ zu sein, der jemand anderem half. „Mir egal", rief sie hitzig. „Ich bin nicht so leichtgläubig, wie Sie denken! Suchen Sie sich ein anderes Mädchen, aber ich gehe nicht mit Ihnen! Hauen Sie ab und kommen Sie mir nicht mehr unter die Augen!"

Damit drehte sie sich um, das hieß, sie versuchte es, aber der eine Arm wurde noch immer von dem Typen festgehalten. Sie hörte, wie dieser hinter ihr seufzte.

„Na schön", verkündete er. „Es wäre leichter gewesen, wenn du vernünftig gewesen wärst, aber du willst es ja nicht anders."

Natsuki drehte sich mit böser Vorahnung um und hob die freie Hand zur Abwehr. Aber der Mann wollte sie gar nicht schlagen. Statt dessen streifte er fast bedächtig sein Stirnband ab. Und im selben Augenblick verwandelte er sich. Natsuki keuchte erschrocken auf, als sein Trainingsanzug einer weiten, schwarzen Hose wich. Um seine Taille spannte sich ein grauer Gürtel, der durch eine Spange in Form einer Dämonenfratze zusammengehalten wurde. Sein Oberkörper wurde durch eine schwarze, ärmellose Weste bedeckt. Seine muskulösen Arme lagen frei und wurden nur von dem innen weinroten, außen nachtschwarzen Umhang verdeckt, der leicht flatterte, obwohl überhaupt kein Wind wehte. Langsam nahm er die Sonnenbrille ab. Natsuki erschrak noch mehr, auch wenn das kaum mehr möglich war. Die Augen des Mannes waren weiß. Vollkommen weiß, ohne Pupille. Das Lächeln war aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden und er sah sie grimmig an.

„Wer zum Teufel sind Sie?", flüsterte Natsuki, starr vor Entsetzen. „Was wollen Sie von mir?"

„Ich nichts", entgegnete der Typ kalt. „Aber mein Herr möchte gerne ein bisschen mit dir plaudern und deshalb kommst du mit mir mit. Und zwar schnell, sonst kreuzt dieser lästige Zen noch hier auf."

Mit diesen Worten riss er sie an sich, zwang ihren anderen Arm auf den Rücken und sprang. Natsuki wusste nicht, was als nächstes geschah, jedenfalls griff ein starker Sog nach ihr und Dunkelheit umschlang sie. Gnädigerweise fiel sie in Ohnmacht.

Lustlos starrte Seijuro an die Decke. Wieso soll ich überhaupt noch mal aufstehen?, dachte er missmutig. Andererseits konnte es auch nicht mehr schlimmer kommen, als es bereits war. Für ihn jedenfalls.

Seufzend setzte er sich in seinem Bett auf und rieb sich die Augen. Er hatte nicht sehr gut geschlafen, aber das war wohl verständlich. Er hatte nur deshalb darauf verzichtet, ziellos durch die Gegend zu laufen, weil Yumemi ihn warnend angesehen hatte, aber gut getan hatte ihm dieses Herumliegen auch nicht. Einen Moment lang empfand er Wut auf seine Schwester und frühere Freundin, weil sie ihn so selbstherrisch davon abhielt zu verzweifeln, aber sie legte sich rasch wieder. Auch Yumemi hatte ihre liebste Freundin verloren und zweifellos fühlte auch sie sich so schlecht wie er. Schade nur, dass ihn dieser Gedanke auch nicht trösten konnte.

Was Fynn wohl grade macht?, fragte er sich und benutzte zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit den früheren Namen Natsukis. Obwohl ein egoistischer Teil in ihm hoffte, dass sie ebenso sehr leiden musste wie er selbst, wollte der größere Teil seines Selbst, dass sie sich mit Shinji versöhnte und glücklich wurde. Dann könnten wir alle wieder Freunde sein, dachte er schmerzlich, auch wenn es nie mehr so sein wird wie früher.

„Herein!", rief er, als es an seiner Tür klopfte. Er erwartete fast, dass Yumemi hereinkommen würde, aber zu seiner Überraschung war es sein Vater Kagura. Der hochgewachsene Mann wusste offensichtlich nicht so recht, was er sagen sollte.

„Darf ich mich setzen?", fragte er schließlich. Vater-Sohn-Gespräche begannen meist nervös, doch diesmal schien es um etwas besonders Wichtiges zu gehen. Stumm deutete Seijuro auf den Platz neben sich. Kagura setzte sich hin und räusperte sich kurz.

„Wir... deine Mutter und ich... sind besorgt um dich und deine Schwester", begann er. Seijuros Augenbrauen zuckten nach oben. „Yashiro hat mir erzählt, dass ihr beide heute sehr seltsam wart, als ihr nach Hause gekommen seid." Er suchte offensichtlich nach passenden Worten. „Sie meinte, ihr beide hättet... geweint."

Seijuro war unentschlossen. Er mochte seinen Vater, das war ja auch nur natürlich, aber dieses heikle Thema mit ihm zu besprechen... „Warum fragst du nicht Yumemi?", schlug er vor und drehte den Kopf zur Wand. „Sie kann das glaub ich besser erklären als ich."

„Das hat deine Mutter bereits versucht." Die Stimme seines Vaters wurde etwas schärfer, als würde ihn Seijuros Teilnahmslosigkeit ärgern. „Yumemi hat gesagt, wir sollten dich lieber in Ruhe lassen. Hör mal, wenn meine Kinder nach Hause kommen und etwas erlebt haben, das sie heulen lässt, obwohl sie schon 17 sind, dann muss ich kein Genie sein. Ich weiß, dass ihr uns etwas verheimlicht. Willst du mir nicht sagen, worum es geht? Vielleicht kann ich dir helfen."

Seijuro öffnete die Augen wieder und sah seinen Vater an. An dem grimmigen Ausdruck erkannte er, dass er wohl auf einer Antwort beharren würde. Der Junge seufzte. Manchmal waren Eltern eine echte Plage. Aber vielleicht tat es ganz gut, wenn er die Geschichte erzählte. Zumindest die aus DIESEM Leben.

„Na schön", murmelte er. „Es geht um Natsuki." Die Augenbrauen seines Vater zuckten hoch. Er hatte natürlich bemerkt, dass sein Sohn die Tochter seines Freundes oft sehnsüchtig ansah, wenn sie es nicht mitbekam. „Heute, als wir sie abholen wollten, hat sie mich... geküsst."

„Und das ist ein Grund, um zu heulen?"

„Aber sie liebt mich nicht, Vater!", schrie Seijuro plötzlich, als die Verzweiflung und die Wut wieder hochkamen. „Sie hat es nur getan, weil sie Shinji verletzen wollte, damit er ihr nicht mehr nachstellt!"

„Nun ja." Kagura wirkte etwas überfordert, aber er versuchte immerhin, einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren. „Vielleicht hast du dann doch eine Chance bei ihr, wenn er sie nicht mehr sehen will. Es ist kein Geheimnis, dass du sie magst..."

Seijuro schüttelte den Kopf. „Du verstehst nicht", sagte er und die Wut wich wieder schmerzender Kälte. „Ich WEISS, dass die beiden füreinander geschaffen sind. Deshalb habe ich nie versucht, etwas mit ihr anzufangen. Jedenfalls hat Yumemi Natsuki angeschrieen und ihr gesagt, dass sie nicht wieder zu uns kommen soll, bis sie das geklärt hat."

„Und jetzt leidest du, weil du sie einerseits gern wiedersehen möchtest, aber dein Stolz lässt nicht zu, dass sie zu dir kommt, bevor sie und Shinji ein Paar sind?"

Verwundert sah Seijuro seinen Vater an. „Genau. Wieso weißt du das?"

Ein schmerzlich-amüsiertes Lächeln zeigte sich auf Kaguras Zügen. „Weil das bei mir nicht viel anders war", gab der Sekretär zu. „Denkst du etwa, ich und deine Mutter wären sofort zusammengekommen?"

Eine verlegene Röte stahl sich auf Seijuros Gesicht. Kinder dachten offenbar immer, bei ihren Eltern wäre es Liebe auf den ersten Blick gewesen, während nur sie selbst Probleme mit dem anderen Geschlecht hatten.

„Nein, mein Junge, sie war schon mit jemand anderem verlobt, als ich sie das erste Mal sah. Ich habe mich sofort in sie verliebt, aber sie hat mich nie beachtet. Das tut weh, nicht wahr?"

Seijuro nickte lediglich. Als sich diese Szenen abgespielt hatten, war er mit Cersia im Eis gefangen gewesen, also hatte er das nicht mitbekommen.

„Jedenfalls", fuhr Kagura fort, „zerriss mich dieser Konflikt innerlich. Wie du wollte ich mit ihr zusammensein, aber mein Pflichtgefühl gegenüber Chiaki-sama ließ nicht zu, dass ich mich ihr näherte. Und als ich ihr endlich meine Liebe gestanden hatte, musste ich noch viel ertragen, bis sie endlich bereit war, sich einzugestehen, dass sie mich auch liebte." Er grinste kurz und dieses Grinsen ließ ihn viel jünger erscheinen. „Yashiro war damals ziemlich... energisch und etwas stur."

Wider Willen musste auch Seijuro grinsen. Ja, seine Mutter hatte Temperament, dem war nichts hinzuzufügen. Es wäre ihm aber nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass sie seinen Vater hatte zappeln lassen.

„Soll das heißen, ich soll Natsuki sagen, dass ich sie liebe? Das habe ich bereits getan, Vater!"

„Du hast es ihr entgegengeschrieen, mein Sohn. Frauen anzuschreien ist niemals eine gute Wahl, wenn man an ihre Gefühle appellieren will. Sag ihr, was du für sie empfindest und weise sie ruhig darauf hin, dass du glaubst, Shinji wäre der Richtige für sie." Kagura verzog die Lippen. „Ehrlich, ich weiß nicht, ob ich so viel Edelmut aufbringen würde wie du, Seijuro. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass es dir und ihr besser gehen wird, wenn wenigstens ihr euch versöhnt... was dann aus ihr und Shinji wird, wird sich zeigen."

Freudige Erwartung ersetzte nach und nach den Schmerz in Seijuro, als er seinem Vater zuhörte. Er lächelte und drückte dankbar die Hand Kaguras. „Danke, Vater", sagte er mit beinahe heiterer Stimme, die jene Freunde verleiht, die gerade über tiefen Schmerz gesiegt hat. „Ich glaube, du hast Recht, ich sollte zu ihr gehen. Aber Yumemi sollte mitkommen."

Abwehrend hob Kagura die Hände. „Oh nein!", sagte er bestimmt. „Dieses Gespräch war schon intim genug für mich. Rede du mit ihr, wenn sie mit dir gehen soll, aber ein ausgeschüttetes Kinderherz am Tag reicht mir."

„Okay", meinte Seijuro grinsend. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, wie seltsam es einem Erwachsenen vorkommen musste, wenn ein Teenager ihm sein Innerstes anvertraute. „Ich gehe zu ihr rüber. Sag Mutter bitte, dass du mir hast helfen können. Vielleicht erkennt sie dann noch mehr, welch bemerkenswerten Mann sie beinahe hätte sausen lassen."

Sein Vater lächelte spitzbübisch, als er aufstand. „Stimmt, man sollte nie einen Vorteil aus der Hand geben, nicht?", pflichtete er seinem Sohn bei. „Rede jetzt mit Yumemi. Je eher ihr diese Sache aus der Welt schafft, desto besser."

In diesem Moment wurde die Tür aufgerissen. Beide Männer erblickten eine aufgelöst wirkende Yumemi, die offenbar um ihre Fassung rang.

„Seijuro!", rief sie. „Wir müssen sofort zu den Nagoyas!"

„Wollte ich auch grade vorschlagen", bemerkte Seijuro, der sich wunderte, wieso seine Schwester sich so aufregte. „Wir sollten gleich mit Natsuki reden. Wahrscheinlich braucht sie uns jetzt..."

„Das geht nicht, Seijuro." Yumemi atmete tief durch und beruhigte sich so weit, dass sie nicht mehr zitterte. Aber ihr Blick verhieß noch immer nichts Gutes. „Ihr Vater hat gerade bei uns angerufen. Natsuki ist von zuhause weggelaufen!"


	3. Sindbads Wiederauferstehung

Kapitel 3: Sindbads Wiederauferstehung

Die Situation war nun doppelt so schlimm wie zuvor. Chiaki fluchte. Vorhin hatten sie nur Miyako beruhigen müssen, aber jetzt war Marron ebenso verzweifelt wie ihre Freundin und Yamato und er konnten nichts tun, um sie zu beruhigen. Dabei müssten sie jetzt eigentlich nach Natsuki suchen.

Er drückte Marron dennoch fest an sich, auch wenn alles in ihm danach schrie loszulaufen und dieses Mädchen nach Hause zurückzuschleifen. Natürlich sorgte er sich auch um sie. Schließlich war er ihr Vater, egal, wie ihre Beziehung im letzten Leben gewesen war und außerdem erinnerte sich Fynn ohnehin nicht mehr an ihre Feindschaft. Aber momentan würde er Natsuki am liebsten übers Knie legen. Sie hatte sich wahrhaft keinen schlechteren Zeitpunkt zum Weglaufen aussuchen können!

„Wo kann sie nur sein, Chiaki?", wimmerte Marron unter Tränen und durchnässte sein Hemd noch mehr. Ihre Beziehung zu ihrer Tochter war noch viel tiefer als die seine, da sie in ihr gleichzeitig Fynn und ihr eigenes kleines Mädchen sah. Er wusste, dass sie es nicht ertragen würde, die Kleine zu verlieren.

„Schhhh", murmelte er beruhigend und streichelte ihr Haar. „Sie wird schon nicht lange wegbleiben, du wirst sehen. Sie hat kein Geld und bestimmt sieht sie bald ihren Fehler ein."

„Und wenn nicht?" Marron schniefte. „Du weißt doch, wie dickköpfig sie ist. Und wenn sie noch dazu verzweifelt ist, dann könnte sie etwas Dummes anstellen."

Chiaki wurde mulmig bei diesem Gedanken. Stimmt, Natsuki war ausgenommen starrköpfig und wenn sie etwas anfing, beendete sie es auch. Sie brauchte länger, um Fehler einzusehen, als andere Leute. Und deshalb musste er sie jetzt suchen, sofort! Aber dazu brauchte er Hilfe.

„Miyako", wandte er sich an die schwarzhaarige Frau, die sich zwar äußerlich wieder beruhigt hatte, aber noch immer an Yamato gelehnt still dasaß – bei der stets energiegeladenen Miyako ein schlechtes Zeichen. Dieser wusste offenbar auch nicht mehr, was er noch tun sollte und hielt sie einfach fest. Auf den Ruf hin sah sie jedoch auf. „Hast du irgendwo die Nummer deines Vaters?", fragte Chiaki eindringlich. Himuro Toudaiji arbeitete zwar nicht mehr aktiv bei der Polizei, aber er hatte noch immer einen Schreibtischposten im Präsidium, soweit Chiaki wusste. Diesmal musste Sindbad der Dieb auf die Dienste der Polizei zurückgreifen.

„Sicher", meinte Miyako zögernd. „Denkst du, er würde Natsuki suchen lassen? Würde er sie denn in so einer großen Stadt finden?"

„Wir müssen alles versuchen, Miyako", meinte Chiaki. „Ruf ihn an, bitte. Dafür versuche ich mein Glück noch einmal bei Shinji." Er bedeutete Yamato, dem sichtlich unwohl dabei war, sich um Marron zu kümmern und stand auf. Das hatte auch noch einen anderen Grund als den, seine Frau nicht allein zu lassen. Denn diesmal würde er nicht mit Shinji sprechen... sondern mit Access Time.

Langsam ging er die Treppe hinauf. Er konnte den Schmerz des Jungen verstehen... er selbst hatte kurze Zeit dasselbe gefühlt, als er Marron das erste Mal mit Hijiri Shikaido gesehen hatte... Noyn Claude. Aber jetzt konnte er darauf keine Rücksicht mehr nehmen. Jetzt mussten sie Natsuki finden, und das schnell!

„Shinji!", rief er und pochte an die Tür. Er wartete kurz, obwohl er keine Antwort erwartete. Ärgerlich schürzte er die Lippen und schlug mit der Faust an das Holz. „Access Time!", rief er lauter, aber wohlweislich so leise, dass man es unten nur undeutlich verstehen würde. „Antworte mir!"

Einen Moment lang geschah wieder nichts, aber dann erklang Shinjis leise Stimme: „Lass mich in Ruhe, Chiaki. Das ist lange vorbei."

„Aber die einzige Möglichkeit, mit dir zu reden", stellte Chiaki fest. „Hör endlich auf, in Selbstmitleid zu baden, wir brauchen dich jetzt."

„Wieso kannst du nicht verstehen, dass mein Leben keinen Sinn mehr hat?"

„Diesen Sinn verlierst du vielleicht ganz, wenn du nicht endlich den A**** zusammenkneifst und rauskommst!" Chiaki wurde langsam wütend, unschwer an seiner blumigen Ausdrucksweise zu erkennen. „Natsuki ist weggelaufen, verdammt!"

Ein Augenblick des Staunens folgte, dann folgten schnelle Schritte zur Tür. Nachdem er sie aufgeschlossen hatte, sah Chiaki ein bleiches Gesicht mit rotgeränderten Augen, die jedoch wieder einen Funken Lebenswillen zeigten.

„Weggelaufen? Wieso?"

„Woher soll ich das wissen? Vielleicht macht sie sich ja doch langsam Gedanken wegen dir! Aber wenn wir sie nicht finden, dann erfahren wir das nie!"

„Schon gut, ich komme." Shinjis Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich nicht merklich, aber Entschlossenheit kehrte darin ein. „Ich bin in ein paar Minuten unten."

„Gut." Auch Chiaki kniff seine Augen entschlossen zusammen. „Aber wenn du nicht kommst, trete ich dir Tür ein, das schwöre ich dir!"

„Keine Sorge."

Zufrieden wandte sich Chiaki um und ging die Treppe hinunter. Miyako kehrte zur selben Zeit wieder zurück wie er. Ihre Augen blickten ihn fragend an und er antwortete ebenso stumm mit einem Nicken. Das darauffolgende Lächeln ließ die Frau beinahe wieder wie ein junges Mädchen erscheinen. Dann setzte er sich wieder zu Marron, die zwar nicht mehr weinte, aber noch immer von stummen Schluchzern geschüttelt wurde.

„Wie ist es gelaufen, Miyako?", fragte er.

„Seltsam", lautete die Antwort. Miyako runzelte die Stirn. „Papa hat zwar versprochen, den Polizisten Natsukis Beschreibung zu geben, aber er hat durchklingen lassen, dass in letzter Zeit sehr viele Leute verschwunden sind, und das nicht nur hier."

„Stimmt, davon habe ich gehört", schaltete sich Yamato ein. „Es ist zwar nicht vielen Leuten bekannt, aber mein Geschäftspartner hat erwähnt, dass in vielen Ländern Leute auf unerklärliche Weise verschwinden und deshalb seine Versicherungsgesellschaft Verluste hinnehmen musste."

„Und was heißt das?"

Miyako wirkte unglücklich und warf Marron einen besorgten Blick zu. „Das heißt, dass wir von der Polizei nicht sehr viel Hilfe erwarten können. Sie haben zu viel zu tun."

„Heißt das, sie können uns nicht helfen?" Das war Shinjis Stimme. Der Junge war eben die Treppe herabgekommen und starrte in die Runde. „Dann müssen wir sie also allein suchen?"

„Shinji!" Miyako stand mit einer Behändigkeit, die alle überraschte, auf und umarmte den Jungen so fest, dass er keuchte. „Geht es dir gut?"

„Mama!", röchelte er protestierend. „Du erdrückst mich noch." Sofort ließ der Druck nach, aber Miyako ließ ihn noch immer nicht los. „Wo fangen wir mit der Suche an?"

„Am besten bei ihren Lieblingsplätzen", schlug Chiaki vor. „Kennst du einige?"

Shinji runzelte die Stirn und dachte konzentriert nach. „Sie könnte bei Yumemi und Seijuro sein. Außerdem in der Turnhalle. Im Vergnügungspark hat sie sich öfter mit Freundinnen getroffen." Er warf Marron einen raschen Blick zu bei dem Gedanken, dass ihre Tochter genau wie sie vielleicht in den Vergnügungspark geflüchtet war.

„Nein, bei Kagura und Yashiro sind sie nicht", entgegnete Yamato. „Dort haben wir angerufen. Und die Turnhalle ist zu heute."

„Und beim Vergnügungspark haben wir bereits nachgesehen!", erschallte Yumemis Stimme von der Tür. Als die Erwachsenen und Shinji sich nach ihnen umdrehten, verbeugten sie und ihr Bruder sich kurz und gingen dann ins Zimmer. „Tut uns Leid, dass wir so hereinplatzen, aber wir wollen auch bei der Suche helfen." Sie senkte den Kopf und biss sich auf die Lippen. „Es ist zum Teil unsere Schuld, dass sie weggelaufen ist."

„Tatsächlich? Warum?"

Das Mädchen schluckte. „Weil wir ihr gesagt haben... dass sie nicht mehr zu uns kommen soll, bis sie sich wieder mit Shinji versöhnt hat."

Marron sah das Mädchen giftig an, aber Chiaki kam ihr zuvor. Viel zuviel war schon gesagt worden, was Katastrophen verursacht hatte, da sollte sich seine Frau nicht auch noch dazugesellen.

„Das ist jetzt nicht von Belang. Wichtig ist, dass wir sie finden und dazu müssen wir erst mal damit beginnen zu suchen!"

Inzwischen war Seijuro unauffällig hinter seiner Schwester geblieben. Jetzt trat er vor.

„Richtig. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass sie etwas sehr Dummes anstellt, wenn wir nicht bald etwas unternehmen." Sein Blick fiel auf Shinji und er wurde noch blasser. „Shinji... du musst mir glauben, dass ich sie nicht küssen wollte. Das heißt, ich wollte es schon, aber sie..."

Shinjis Gesicht war steinern gewesen, als er die beiden gesehen hatte, aber er schluckte und zwang sich, Seijuro zumindest nicht feindselig anzusehen. „Schon... gut. Ich glaube dir, dass du so etwas nicht vor meinen Augen machen würdest. Aber ich habe eine Frage." Er sah dem anderen Jungen fest in die Augen. „Liebt sie dich?"

Seijuro seufzte, teils befreit, teils verwundet. „Nein, du Idiot", brach es aus ihm heraus. „Sie liebt nur dich!" Er ballte die Fäuste. „Sie hat mich nur geküsst, weil sie dich bemerkt hat und dir wehtun wollte, damit du sie in Ruhe lässt."

„Ja", stimmte Yumemi zu und scharrte mit den Füßen. „Und wir haben ihr dann unsere Freundschaft aufgekündigt, bis die Sache wieder in Ordnung ist. Deshalb möchten wir helfen, weil... sie wahrscheinlich weggelaufen ist, weil sie drei Freunde an einem Tag verloren hatte."

„Klingt logisch", meinte Miyako, die nun sichtlich aufblühte, während Marron still an Chiaki gelehnt blieb. „Gut, dann müssen wir andere Orte finden, an die sie vielleicht gehen würde. Irgendwelche Vorschläge?"

„Bemüht euch nicht", erklang eine leise Stimme aus dem hinteren Teil des Zimmers. „Der Ort, an dem Natsuki sich befindet, ist für euch unerreichbar."

Alle Köpfe flogen augenblicklich herum. Zunächst nahmen sie allerdings nur einen verschwommenen Schatten wahr, der an der Wand lehnte. Der Schatten stieß sich ab und ging langsam auf das Licht zu. Und als er es erreichte und sein Gesicht sichtbar wurde, keuchten alle bis auf Shinji erschrocken auf.

„Zen!", rief er aus. „Bist du das?"

„Zen?" Yamato runzelte die Stirn. „Hieß so nicht dieser Junge, der damals im Krankenhaus lag und vor deinen Augen gestorben ist, Marron?"

Diese konnte nicht antworten, weil sie den Jungen vor ihr fassungslos anstarrte. Zen war nicht einen Tag gealtert, seit er diese Welt verlassen hatte, aber dennoch hatte er sich verändert. Der sture Zug in seinem Gesicht war einem weisen und heiteren Lächeln gewichen, mit dem er sie beschenkte.

„Marron", sagte er leise. „Es ist lange her, nicht wahr?"

„Zen", hauchte sie fassungslos. Durch Shinji war sie zwar vorgewarnt gewesen, aber diese Veränderung konnte sie nicht begreifen. Tränen schimmerten in ihren Augen, als ihr klar wurde, dass der Junge sie trotz ihres Alters immer noch liebte. „Warum...?"

„Ja, warum bist du gekommen?", beendete Chiaki den Satz. Er legte seine Arme besitzergreifend um seine Frau und blickte den jungen Engel gleichzeitig herausfordernd und unsicher an. Er war es gewesen, der den Dämon gebannt hatte, und dadurch war Zen gestorben. Der logische Teil in ihm sagte ihm zwar, dass Zen niemals Engel hätte werden können, wenn er Chiaki dafür hassen würde, aber die Unsicherheit blieb trotzdem. Das Lächeln wich aus Zens Gesicht und wich einem ernsten Ausdruck.

„Es ist seltsam", meinte er und wich damit der Frage aus. „Du warst derjenige, wegen dem ich gestorben bin und dennoch komme ich hierher, um dich um Hilfe zu bitten. Gottes Wege sind wahrhaft unergründlich."

„Wovon redet dieser Typ?", brauste Yamato auf. Es ging ihm gegen den Strich, dass offenbar jeder hier wusste, wer dieser Junge war, nur er nicht. „Könnte mir vielleicht mal jemand verraten, was hier gespielt wird?" Seijuro und Yumemi nickten zustimmend. Auch sie hatten Zen noch nie gesehen.

Zen sah ihn einen Augenblick an, dann seufzte er. „Ihr habt es ihm nie gesagt, nicht wahr?", fragte er Marron und Chiaki. „Das verkompliziert die Sachlage etwas. Nun gut. Ich bitte euch drei, jetzt ruhig zu bleiben, besonders dich, Yamato Minazuki."

„Was haben..."

Weiter kam Yamato nicht, denn in diesem Moment trat Zen endgültig aus den Schatten. Und das große Paar weißer Flügel an seinem Rücken wurde ebenso sichtbar wie die Konturen seines Heiligenscheins.

„Er ist ein Himmelsengel!", rief Yumemi überrascht aus. Sie und ihr Bruder verneigten sich tief vor der eindrucksvollen Gestalt, während Yamato sie lediglich mit offenstehendem Mund anstarren konnte. Auch Miyako war von der Gestalt des Engels beeindruckt, auch wenn sie von Marron und Chiaki zumindest vorgewarnt gewesen war. Und selbst diese beiden, die Zen noch als kränklichen Jungen in Erinnerung hatten, waren starr von Staunen über seine von himmlischer Macht schier strotzende Gestalt.

„Fürchtet euch nicht", deklamierte Zen leise. „Denn der Herr schickte mich nur als Bote zu euch. Kein Leid soll euch widerfahren, auch dich nicht, Chiaki."

Das entspannte den Arzt ein wenig, aber dennoch hielt er Marron fest. Sie hatte heute schon einen schweren Tag gehabt und er wusste nicht, wie sie nun auf Zens Erscheinen reagieren würde. Und sie war es auch nicht, der die nächste Frage stellte, sondern Shinji.

„Was meinst du damit, Natsuki sei an einem Ort, an dem wir sie nicht erreichen können?", wollte er misstrauisch wissen. „Hat Gott sie etwa zu sich geholt?"

„Moment mal!" Yamato rang sichtbar nach Fassung. „Shinji, dieser Mann ist kein echter Engel! Er hat sich lediglich ein Paar Flügel angeklebt und dazu die Ähnlichkeit mit diesem Zen, damit Marron und Chiaki ihn für echt halten, aber..."

„Nein, Yamato." Diese ungewohnt leise Stimme kam von Miyako. Offenbar kostete es sie große Überwindung, diese Sätze zu sprechen. „Dieser Junge ist tatsächlich ein Engel. Shinji weiß das, weil er selbst einmal einer war."

Yamato drehte sich zu seiner Frau um und bemühte sich, das zornige Funkeln in seinen Augen zu unterdrücken. Er legte seine Hände auf Miyakos Schultern und begann sanft: „Hör mal, Schatz, ich weiß, dass du heute einen sehr schweren Tag hattest, aber..."

„Mutter hat Recht, Vater!" Diese klare Stimme stammte von Shinji, der sich umgedreht hatte. „Ich war wirklich einmal ein Engel, ebenso wie Yumemi, Seijuro und Natsuki. Wir sind alle hier wiedergeboren worden, weil Natsuki unsere Freundin war und wir sie nicht verlassen wollten. Chiaki kann dir bestätigen, was ich sage."

Yamato stand kurz vor einem Ausbruch. „Jetzt hör mir mal zu, mein Junge..."

„Yamato!" Chiakis Stimme klang so befehlsgewohnt, dass der Geschäftsmann abrupt verstummte. Chiakis Augen blitzten. „Yamato, wir sind doch schon sehr lange Freunde, oder?" Als Yamato stumm nickte, fuhr der Arzt fort: „Und habe ich in all dieser Zeit Anzeichen von Verrücktheit gezeigt? Ich meine RICHTIGE Anzeichen, nicht gelegentliche Späße zu deinen Lasten. Nicht, oder? Dann lass mich dir versichern, dass es Engel wirklich gibt und dass dein Sohn die Wahrheit sagt. Er und ich kennen uns noch aus der Zeit, in der er einer der Himmelsboten war. Und sieh dich jetzt nicht nach Verbündeten um", meinte er, als Yamato sich panisch umzublicken begann. „Jeder hier kennt die Wahrheit – außer dir, alter Freund."

„Verrückt", murmelte Yamato und rückte von Miyako weg. „Ihr seid ja alle komplett verrückt! Da taucht ein kostümierter Clown auf und ihr alle dreht völlig durch!"

„Kostümierter Clown!", empörte sich Seijuro und stemmte die Arme in die Hüften. „Dieser Mann ist ein Himmelsengel – einen Grad, den nur wenige Leute mit viel Energie erreichen! Seien Sie gefälligst etwas..."

In diesem Moment spürte er die Hand seiner Schwester auf der seinen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Lass es, Seijuro", bat sie. „Wenn er seinen Freunden nicht glaubt, wird er uns erst recht nicht glauben." Damit wandte sie sich an Zen. „Ich glaube, Ihr selbst müsst ihm beweisen, wer Ihr seid, Zen-sama."

Zen lächelte. „Du musst nicht so förmlich sein... Cersia", bat er. „Du bist kein Engel mehr, also bist du mir nicht unterstellt. Du siehst sogar älter aus als ich. Aber du hast Recht." Sein Blick richtete sich auf Yamato, der immer noch hastig nach allen Seiten sah, als befürchte er, seine Freunde würden sich auf ihn stürzen. „Er muss es begreifen."

„Was begreifen?" Yamato war nun langsam der Panik nahe. „Was haben Sie vor?"

Zen antwortete nicht. Statt dessen machte er eine schnelle Bewegung und war plötzlich an seiner Seite. Bevor der überraschte Mann irgendetwas tun konnte, legte ihm Zen seine Hand auf die Stirn. Yamato erstarrte.

„Fühlst du es, Yamato Minazuki?", fragte Zen leise. „Fühlst du die Macht Gottes, die mich durchfließt? Den Kamikaze, den Wind Gottes, der die ganze Schöpfung des Herrn bewegt? Glaube, Yamato, denn dieser Glaube ist es, den der Herr braucht – jetzt nötiger als je zuvor."

Als Zen seine Hand zurückzog, fiel Yamato seufzend nach hinten. Miyako schrie erschrocken auf und beugte sich über ihren Mann, der das Bewusstsein verloren hatte. Kampflustig blickte sie den jungen Engel an.

„Was hast du mit Yamato gemacht?"

„Ihm fehlt nichts", versicherte ihr der Junge. „Er wird gleich wieder aufwachen. Ein Mensch kann die Macht Gottes nicht fassen, auch wenn in mir nur ein unbedeutender Teil davon ist. Aber wenn er aufwacht, wird er die Wahrheit akzeptieren."

„Miyako, bitte lass ihn." Alle Augen wandten sich zu Marron, die sich nun aus Chiakis Armen löste. Entschlossenheit zeigte sich auf ihren Zügen. „Zen würde niemals einem Menschen schaden, nicht wahr?" Der Junge nickte ihr zu. „Aber du hast Shinjis Frage noch nicht beantwortet, Zen. Wo befindet sich Natsuki? Wo ist mein Kind?"

Zens Miene wurde schlagartig ernst. „Bitte erschrick nicht, Marron", bat er. „Aber ihr habt doch schon davon gehört, dass viele Menschen in den letzten Tagen aus unerklärlichen Gründen verschwunden sind, nicht? Diese Menschen wurden gefangengenommen. Von Dämonenrittern."

„Aber wie kann das sein?", platzte Chiaki heraus. „Satan wurde besiegt! Wieso kann es dann noch Dämonenritter geben?"

„Satan?" Miyako wich das Blut aus dem Kopf. „M-meinst du damit etwa..."

„... den Teufel, ja", beendete Zen den Satz. „Er wurde vor rund 25 Jahren besiegt... von Gottes stärkstem Krieger." Er warf Marron einen raschen Blick zu, was Miyako aber zum Glück nicht auffiel. „Aber das Böse lebt solange weiter, bis auch der abgespaltene Teil von Gott, der ihn geboren hat, unschädlich gemacht wird, Chiaki. Solange Gottes Schmerz existiert, wird es auch Dämonenritter geben."

„Gottes Schmerz?", hakte Yumemi nach. Ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen. „Heißt das, die vermissten Personen befinden sich..."

„... im Garten Eden?", beendete Seijuro ehrfürchtig den Satz.

„So ist es", bestätigte Zen nickend. „Gott glaubt, dass seine Nemesis die Menschen als Geiseln benutzen will, so wie damals Satan Chiaki. Und sie sucht nach einem passenden Körper, um die Erde betreten zu können. Einem Körper, den Gottes Krieger nicht angreifen werden, auch Kaito Jeanne und Kaito Sindbad nicht." Er sah zu Chiaki und Marron hin. „Und sie hat ihn gefunden."

Marron keuchte entsetzt und schlug die Hand vor den Mund, als ihr klar wurde, was der junge Engel gemeint hatte. Chiaki schlang geistesgegenwärtig seine Arme wieder um sie und presste sie fest an sich. Auch in seinem Gesicht stand die nackte Panik geschrieben.

„Natsuki?", rief Marron aus. „Diese... Kreatur will Natsuki?"

Hinter ihr stießen auch Shinji, Yumemi und Seijuro Laute des Entsetzens aus, aber sie achtete nicht darauf. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit war nur auf Zen gerichtet, der seinen Blick abwenden musste.

„Ja", gab er zu. „Das vermuten wir."

Einen Moment lang herrschte entgeisterte Stille. Hätte jemand eine Nadel fallen lassen, jeder im Zimmer hätte das Geräusch gehört. Dann jedoch brach die Stille. Chiaki drückte Marron an sich und flüsterte ihr beruhigende Worte ins Ohr, obwohl auch er unter Schock stand. Diese starrte teilnahmslos auf den Boden. Nichts hätte sie mehr erschüttern können als das. Seijuro, Shinji und Yumemi redeten gleichzeitig auf Zen ein, der ihnen jedoch auch nicht viele Fragen beantworten konnte. Schließlich schaltete sich auch noch Miyako ein.

„Zen!", rief sie laut, damit er sie auch hörte. „Marron hat mir gesagt, Kaito Jeanne und Sindbad gäbe es nicht mehr!"

„Das stimmte auch, solange Gott ihnen keine Kraft mehr verlieh", bestätigte der Engel. „Aber ein Engel wie ich könnte die beiden wiedererwecken."

„Das war auch dein Hauptauftrag, nicht wahr", knurrte Chiaki, während er sanft Marrons Haar streichelte. „Darum hat dich Gott hergeschickt. Damit wir die Dämonenritter bannen. Mit deiner Kraft als Himmelsengel würden Jeanne und Sindbad auch sie schlagen können."

„Ja", gab Zen zu. „Das ist richtig. Wenn die Dämonenritter nicht aufgehalten werden, dann wird Gott nur noch eine letzte Möglichkeit bleiben, um seine Nemesis aufzuhalten."

Shinji erbleichte. „Aber... das könnte er nicht tun. Er würde doch nicht...?"

„Doch. Er würde die letzten Krieger wecken. Die Reiter der Apokalypse."

Wieso fühlte sie sich hier nur so unwohl? Der Urwald war wunderschön, sofern man Pflanzen mochte. Es gab keine gefährlichen Tiere hier, soweit sie gesehen hatte, nicht einmal Moskitos, die Sonne war angenehm warm, aber nicht tropisch heiß, wie sonst üblich und sie ließ sie Blätter, auf denen sich der Tau gesammelt hatte, in allen Regenbogenfarben erstrahlen.

Warum also hatte sie so ein schlechtes Gefühl, fragte sich Natsuki Nagoya, während sie auf einem Baumstamm saß und verschnaufte. Seitdem dieser Irre sie gekidnappt hatte, hatte sie keine Menschenseele mehr gesehen. Sie war in diesem Wald aufgewacht und ihr war schnell klar geworden, dass sie hier völlig allein war. Sie war eine gute halbe Stunde marschiert, aber bis jetzt hatte sie lediglich ein paar Tiere gefunden, die sie neugierig und ohne eine Spur von Furcht gemustert hatten. Possierlich, ohne Zweifel, aber auch sie schienen Natsuki irgendwie... bedrohlich zu sein, auch wenn nichts ihr etwas angetan hatte. Als würde irgendetwas hier die friedliche Atmosphäre überlagern.

Was soll nur aus mir werden? Natsuki fühlte, wie sich Tränen in ihren Augen bildeten. Mama! Papa! Bitte helft mir! Die geliebten Bildnisse ihrer Eltern erschienen vor ihren Augen. Nicht einmal die Angst vor ihrem Vater Chiaki war geblieben. Momentan würde sie mit Freuden jede Strafe der Welt auf sich nehmen, wenn sie nur wieder zuhause wäre. Sie würde sogar auf der Stelle zu Shinji gehen und ihn um Verzeihung bitten.

_Du enttäuschst mich, Mädchen,_ erklang plötzlich eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf. Sie sah sich sofort nach allen Seiten um, obwohl sie fast erwartete, niemanden zu sehen. Diese Worte hatte sie nicht wirklich gehört... sie waren direkt in ihrem Kopf entstanden!

„Wer bist du?", rief sie laut aus und lauschte gespannt.

_Ich dachte, du wärst stärker, _fuhr die Stimme bedauernd fort, ohne sich um ihre Frage zu kümmern. _Kaum bist du eine Stunde allein, willst du schon wieder zu denen zurück, die dich dein Leben lang verraten haben._

„Verraten? Was redest du da? Und sag mir endlich, wer du bist!"

_Ich bin jemand, der mehr über deine Freunde weiß als du selbst, Natsuki. _Die Stimme schwieg einen Moment. _Ich bin der Herr des Mannes, der dich hierher gebracht hat._

Natsuki kniff die Augen zusammen. Das war also der mysteriöse Herr, von dem dieser muskelbepackte Zauberer gesprochen hatte. „Und wo ist hier?", wollte sie wissen.

_Dies ist mein Rückzugsort, _erklärte die Stimme sanft. Sie schien von überall her zu kommen. _Hier kann ich mich ganz ungestört mit den Leuten unterhalten, die mich besuchen. Die meisten von ihnen möchten lieber allein sein, deshalb zeige ich mich ihnen nicht._

Die Sache kam Natsuki immer komischer vor, allerdings wurde sie auch langsam neugierig. Was war das für ein seltsamer Typ? „Und was soll ich hier?", verlangte sie zu wissen. „Was haben Sie mit mir vor?"

_Ich? _Die Stimme klang überrascht, aber vielleicht tat sie auch nur so. _Etwas mit dir vorhaben? Du wurdest hierher gebracht, weil du meine Hilfe brauchst._

„Ihre Hilfe? Wobei sollte ich Ihre Hilfe brauchen? Es... es geht mir gut!" Trotzig schob sie ihr Kinn vor, obwohl ihr in diesem Moment die Erinnerungen an Shinjis Gespräch mit ihrer Mutter wieder durch den Kopf schossen. „Ich liebe nicht Natsuki!", hallte seine Stimme durch ihre Gedanken. „Ich liebe Fynn!" Sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihr zwei verräterische Tränen die Sicht trübten.

_Das stimmt nicht und du weißt das auch, _widersprach die Stimme. Ob es nun das Verständnis darin war oder der sanfte Ton, irgendetwas daran zog Natsuki an. _Glaub mir, ich weiß nur zu gut, wie es ist, wenn sich eine geliebte Person von dir abwendet. Ich weiß, wie weh Shinji dir getan hat._

Natsuki blinzelte, um die Tränen aus den Augen zu bekommen. „Aber er hatte jedes Recht dazu", murmelte sie und senkte den Kopf. Rasch fuhr sie sich mit der Hand über die Augen, um nachkommenden Tränen wegzuwischen. „Ich habe ihn zuerst verletzt."

_Natürlich, _beeilte sich die Stimme zu sagen. _Aber hast du nicht gehört, was er gesagt hat? „Ich habe die ganze Zeit nur Fynn geliebt." Gibt dir das nicht zu denken._

Das Mädchen sank zu Boden und hielt schluchzend die Hände an die Ohren. „Hör auf!", schrie sie. „Wieso lässt du mich nicht in Ruhe?"

_Weil dir nur so geholfen werden kann, Natsuki, _antwortete die Stimme. _Nur wenn du dich dem Schmerz stellst, erhältst du die Kraft, ihn zu beseitigen. _Eine kurze Pause folgte. _Soll ich dir zeigen, wie Fynn aussieht?_

Als Natsuki den Kopf hob, erblickte sie vor sich ein Mädchen. Es war nicht echt, denn es bewegte sie nicht. Aber ihr Bildnis traf Natsuki bis ins Herz. Fynn hatte lange grüne Haare, die ihr bis zu den Hüften hinabfielen. Ihr ebenmäßiger Körper wurde nur an den wichtigsten Stellen von einem enganliegenden, schwarzen Kostüm verborgen, welches an der Hüfte von einem breiten Gürtel zusammengehalten wurde. Ein weißes Tuch war modisch darin eingeklemmt und umflatterte ihre langen Beine, auf welchen ein seltsames Tatoo zu sehen war, ein Lorbeerkranz, in dessen Mitte ein schwarzer Punkt war, der von einem unvollständigen Kreis umschlossen wurde. An ihren Armen und ihrem Hals trug Fynn schwarze Bänder, die wie die manikürten Fingernägel zu ihrem aufregenden Äußeren beitrugen. Ihr Lächeln war irgendwie... siegesbewusst, als könnte sie die besiegte Natsuki sehen. (Anm. des Autors: Stellt euch Fynn als gefallenen Engel vor, nur ohne Flügel und Edelstein an der Stirn) Natsuki schluckte schwer. Diese Fynn sah aus, als könnte sie jedem Mann den Kopf verdrehen. Kein Wunder, dass Shinji ihr verfallen war.

_Sie ist schön, nicht? _flüsterte die Stimme in ihren Gedanken. _Erregend wie die personifizierte Sünde. Glaubst du, sie hat Shinji verführt? Oder hat er sich zuerst von ihr angezogen gefühlt?_

„Bitte hör auf", bat Natsuki leise. „Es tut so weh."

_Dir muss aber klar werden, dass er dich schon immer betrogen hat, Natsuki, _wandte die Stimme hart ein. _Dass er dir hinterhergejagt ist, war nur Spielerei. Wahrscheinlich haben er und Fynn gewettet, wie lange es dauern würde, bis er dich herumgekriegt hat._

„Nein!", rief Natsuki und krallte die Fingernägel in den Waldboden. „Das würde er nicht tun! Niemals!"

Bist du dir sicher? Du hast Fynn gesehen, Natsuki. Glaubst du nicht, SIE wäre in der Lage, so etwas zu tun? Und Shinji ist ihr völlig verfallen. Er hat dich betrogen, Natsuki! Ebenso wie deine Eltern!

„Meine Eltern? Wieso sollten sie mich betrogen haben? Ich glaube dir nicht!", schrie Natsuki. Wut brodelte in ihr hoch.

_Hast du dich denn nie gefragt, wieso dir deine Eltern immer ausweichen, wenn du sie fragst, wie sie zusammengekommen sind? _wollte die Stimme wissen. _Soll ich dir verraten, warum sie das nicht preisgeben wollen? Weil sie ein dunkles Geheimnis vor dir haben, Natsuki. Marron und Chiaki waren früher Kaito Jeanne und Kaito Sindbad!_

„Das ist eine Lüge!" Heiße Tränen rannen ihr über die Wangen. Wie konnte diese Stimme es WAGEN, alle, die sie liebte zu verleumden? „Völlig absurd! Wieso sollten sie das tun?"

_Vielleicht des Geldes wegen? _schlug die Stimme vor. _Marron war sehr lange von ihren Eltern getrennt und Chiaki ist von zuhause fortgelaufen, wie du weißt. Die beiden hatten allen Grund, sich um ihre Zukunft Sorgen zu machen. Das ist nichts Schlimmes, Natsuki. Die beiden brauchten Geld und die, welche die Bilder besaßen, hatten mehr als genug davon. Und als sie geheiratet haben, haben sie das Stehlen ja auch aufgegeben._

„Verschwinde!", brüllte Natsuki und hielt sich die Ohren zu, obwohl sie genau wusste, dass das nichts bringen würde. „Hau ab! Hör auf, meine Eltern zu beschuldigen! Das hätten sie NIEMALS getan!"

_Gut, ich lasse dich jetzt allein, _teilte die Stimme mit. _Ich sehe, dass es zuviel für dich war. Aber ich glaube, du wirst bald erkennen, dass ich die Wahrheit gesagt habe. Und dann musst du nur nach mir rufen. Zusammen haben wir die Kraft, ALLES zu erreichen. Dann wirst du deine Eltern zur Rede stellen können... und Shinji ebenfalls._

Nach diesen Worten war die Stimme verschwunden. Zurück blieb nur ein weinendes, kraftloses Mädchen.

„Kaiki-sama?"

Der Direktor des Krankenhauses drehte sich um. Er sah zwar noch immer gut aus, aber die Zeit forderte dennoch langsam ihren Tribut von ihm. Einige seiner Haarsträhnen waren bereits grau geworden und ihm fehlte die Gelenkigkeit von früher. Trotzdem wollte er seinen Beruf so lange ausüben, bis sein Sohn das Krankenhaus übernehmen wollte.

Kaiki Nagoya lächelte. Chiaki und er hatten sich nicht immer gut verstanden, aber er billigte die Entscheidung des Jungen, erst das Krankenhaus zu übernehmen, wenn er einige Jahre als Arzt praktiziert hatte, voll und ganz. So lange würde er wohl noch durchhalten, dann würde er sich den wohlverdienten Ruhestand gönnen. Er sah den Mann an, der schon so lange Jahre sein Sekretär und Freund war. Bei Kagura war er sich nicht sicher. Es war gut möglich, dass der ebenfalls schon einigermaßen betagte, auch wenn er Kaikis Alter noch länger nicht erreichen würde, Kagura auch noch weiterarbeiten würde, wenn Chiaki der Leiter des Krankenhauses wurde, aus Wertschätzung. Er würde mit Kagura reden müssen. Der Mann arbeitete nun schon so lange für die Familie Nagoya, dass er es beinahe als heilige Pflicht sah. Auch er musste sich einmal Ruhe gönnen.

„Ja, Kagura?"

„Ihr Sohn hat eben angerufen. Er hat gesagt, er kann heute nicht kommen."

Kaiki Nagoya runzelte die Stirn. Chiaki liebte seine Arbeit als Arzt. Er, sein Vater, hatte bisher sicher keine 20 Tage erlebt, an denen sein Sohn nicht zur Arbeit erschienen war. Manchmal musste ihm sogar seine sehr resolute Frau befehlen, daheim zu bleiben. Kaiki schmunzelte. Marron war zwar eine sehr verletzliche und sanfte Person, aber das hieß nicht, dass sie sich nicht durchsetzen konnte, wenn es sein musste. Das hatten er und Chiaki schon des öfteren erleben müssen.

„Hat er gesagt, warum er nicht kommen kann?"

„Ja, Herr Direktor."

Kaiki sah auf. Kagura nannte ihn sehr selten „Herr Direktor", meist nur, wenn es erforderlich war. Wenn er es diesmal tat, musste etwas sehr Unangenehmes passiert sein.

„Geht es ihm nicht gut?", fragte er besorgt. „Oder fehlt Marron etwas?"

„Nein, den beiden geht es gut." Kagura atmete tief durch. „Aber anscheinend... ist Natsuki von zuhause weggelaufen."

„Weggelaufen?" Kaiki sprang von seinem Stuhl auf, was seine Muskeln protestieren ließ. Kurz verzog er schmerzhaft das Gesicht, aber er machte eine abwehrende Geste, als Kagura ihm zu Hilfe kommen wollte. Noch war er kein hilfloser alter Greis. „Wieso das?"

„Das weiß ich nicht. Er hat nur gesagt, dass er und einige Freunde nach ihr suchen wollen und er deshalb frei nehmen möchte."

„Meinen Segen hat er. Los, sag es ihm schon. Er soll keine Minute verlieren!"

Kagura nickte ernst und rannte los. Kaiki setzte sich vorsichtig wieder. Natsuki? Weggelaufen? Das konnte er fast nicht glauben. Das Mädchen war doch immer so lebenslustig, wenn er seinen Sohn und Marron besuchte. Er konnte sich nichts vorstellen, was es so sehr bedrückt haben konnte, dass es davongelaufen war. Er hoffte, dass Chiaki und Marron sie bald fanden.

Langsam faltete er die Hände und schloss die Augen. „Gott", betete er ernst. „Ich weiß, dass ich nicht der eifrigste Gläubige bin... aber wenn ich dennoch eine Bitte äußern darf, dann bring meine Enkeltochter wieder sicher zu ihren Eltern zurück."

Als er seine Augen wieder öffnete, war er sich nicht ganz sicher, ob dieses Leuchten um das Kreuz, welches in seinem Büro hing, wirklich der Sonne zuzuschreiben war.

„Also gut", meinte Chiaki, als er den Hörer wieder aufhängte. „Mein Vater hat mich entschuldigt. Aber was sollen wir jetzt eigentlich machen? In die Hölle spazieren und Natsuki zurückholen?"

„Die Hölle gibt es doch gar nicht mehr, oder?", warf Yumemi ein. „Wenn es den Teufel nicht mehr gibt."

„Na schön, dann eben in den Garten Eden. Hast du eine Landkarte dabei, wo er eingezeichnet ist?" Chiaki war ziemlich gereizt wegen der ganzen Situation. Konnte denn dieser Kampf nicht einmal ein Ende haben?

„Wir können nicht dorthin, Chiaki", wandte Zen ernst ein. „Für Engel gibt es keinen Weg in den Garten Eden. Wir würden dort getötet werden, bevor wir auch nur in die Nähe von Natsuki kämen."

„Aber wir müssen doch irgendetwas tun können!", rief Marron, die einem neuerlichen Anfall nahe war. „Wir können Natsuki doch nicht diesem Monster überlassen! Kann Gott denn nichts dagegen unternehmen?"

„Was denn?", fragte Seijuro bitter. „Soll er einen Teil von sich selbst vernichten? Wie soll das gehen? Wenn er einen solchen Kampf begänne, dann könnte er die Schöpfung nicht mehr im Gleichgewicht halten und alles würde im Chaos versinken."

„Das heißt also, selbst Gott kann uns nicht helfen?" Yamato schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich dachte immer, Gott sei allmächtig."

„Falsch", entgegnete Shinji, der ebenso kribbelig war wie Chiaki. „Denn dann müsste sein Schmerz es auch sein. Und dann gäbe es die Menschheit längst nicht mehr. Was willst du jetzt gegen die Dämonenritter unternehmen, Zen?"

„Ich gar nichts", erwiderte der Engel. „Das können nur Marron und Chiaki."

„Wieso gerade sie?", wollte Yamato wissen und kniff misstrauisch die Augen zusammen.

„Yamato, bitte lass es gut sein", unterbrach ihn Miyako müde und legte ihre Hand auf seine. „Du willst es gar nicht wissen, glaub mir. Begnüg dich einfach damit, dass wir nicht alles über sie wissen."

„Aber..."

„Bitte, Vater, lass es. Du hast heute doch schon genug Unglaubliches erlebt, oder?", warf Shinji ein.

Yamato kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Nun, das stimmt wohl."

„Ich kann dir nicht helfen, Zen", flüsterte Marron leise und sah weg. „Momentan habe ich einfach nicht die Kraft..., die ich benötigen würde."

„Und selbst wenn, würde ich dich nicht gehen lassen, Marron", bekräftigte Chiaki ernst. „Du hast damals schon genug gelitten. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du noch einmal in diese Kämpfe hineingezogen wirst!"

Ein scheues Lächeln zeigte sich auf Marrons Lippen. „Glaubst du denn, du könntest mich aufhalten, wenn ich wirklich kämpfen wollte, Schatz?", fragte sie amüsiert.

„Vermutlich nicht", stimmte Chiaki schräg grinsend zu. „Aber ich würde es versuchen, schon der alten Zeiten wegen."

„Sollte ich jetzt wissen, wovon die beiden reden?", fragte Yamato seine Frau.

„Lieber nicht."

„Dann bleibst nur noch du, Chiaki", stellte Zen fest. „Traust du dir zu, noch einmal mit so viel Energie umzugehen?"

„Ich werde alles tun, was nötig ist, um Natsuki zurückzuholen", entgegnete dieser grimmig.

„Dann gehen wir."

Als die beiden sich zur Tür wandten, hob Seijuro die Hand. „He, wartet! Und was sollen wir machen, bis ihr zurückkommt?"

Zen drehte sich um und sagte ernst: „Betet, dass Chiaki es schafft. Denn sonst wird die Apokalypse nicht mehr aufzuhalten sein." Damit verschwanden die beiden Männer.

„Wirklich sehr ermutigend", brummte Yumemi und setzte sich neben ihren Bruder. Dann sah sie sich um. „Wo ist eigentlich Shinji?"

„Ich weiß nicht." Miyako sah sich um und ihre Miene verdüsterte sich. „Kann dieser Junge denn nicht wenigstens jetzt in unserer Nähe bleiben?"

„Ist er nicht vorhin in der Garderobe verschwunden?", fragte Marron und eine leise Ahnung ließ ihre Stimme düster klingen.

Yamato sprang auf. „Soll das heißen, er ist mit den beiden mitgelaufen?"

„Sieht so aus. Wir können nur hoffen, dass er sie rechtzeitig erreicht, bevor ihn einer der Dämonenritter erwischt."

„Sind die Kinder schon wieder zurück?", fragte Kagura und hängte seinen Mantel auf. Er war jeden Tag froh darüber, nach Hause zu kommen. Auch wenn er es Kaiki-sama gegenüber niemals zugeben würde, fiel ihm seine Arbeit nicht mehr so leicht wie früher.

„Nein, noch nicht", entgegnete Yashiro aus der Küche. „Ich dachte, du würdest sie unterwegs abholen."

„Und ich dachte, sie hätten ihr kleines Problem bereits behoben", hielt Kagura dagegen und zog seine Schuhe aus. Dann ging er auf die Küchentür zu. „Na, sie werden vermutlich noch irgendwo hin gegangen sein, um ihre neuerstarkte Freundschaft zu begießen."

„Wie ungemein poetisch ausgedrückt", spöttelte seine Frau und drehte ihm den Kopf zu. „Ich hoffe nur, dass die beiden dann wieder normal sind." Mit einem Male sah sie sehr ernst aus. „Sie waren sehr bedrückt heute. Ich hoffe, dass sie ihr Problem wirklich überwinden können."

„Sei unbesorgt", meinte Kagura lächelnd und ging auf sie zu. „Ich bin sicher, das werden sie. Ich habe heute mit Seijuro geredet. Er und Yumemi waren wegen eines Streits mit Natsuki Nagoya so deprimiert." Er stellte sich hinter seine Frau und flüsterte ihr verschwörerisch ins Ohr: „Stell dir vor, Seijuro war lange Zeit lang in dieses Mädchen verliebt, aber sie hat ihn nicht beachtet. Kommt dir das nicht bekannt vor?"

Yashiros Haut nahm eine leicht rötliche Färbung an. „Sei lieb", murmelte sie. „Schließlich HABEN wir doch geheiratet, oder?"

„Aber erst, nachdem du mich lange Jahre hast zappeln lassen", fuhr Kagura unerbittlich, aber mit zärtlicher Stimme fort. „Soll ich dir aufzählen, was du mich alles hast durchmachen lassen, bis du bereit warst, dir einzugestehen, dass du mich liebst?"

„Hör auf damit!", schimpfte seine Frau und stieß ihn weg. Sie drehte sich um, um die immer noch vorhandene Röte in ihrem Gesicht zu verstecken. „Das wirst du mir wohl ewig nachtragen, oder?"

Kagura lachte. „Aber nicht doch!", rief er aus. „Ist es mir denn nicht einmal mehr erlaubt, dich ein wenig zu necken?" Sanft fasste er Yashiro an der Schultern und drehte sie zu sich herum. Sie schmollte immer noch ein wenig und funkelte ihn kampflustig an. Er erwiderte diesen Blick mit reiner Zärtlichkeit. „Ich habe dir alles an dem Tag verziehen, an dem du meinen Antrag angenommen hast, Yashiro. Ich könnte dir gar nicht böse sein, selbst wenn ich es wollte, wenn du mich so ansiehst."

Einen Moment lang schaffte Yashiro es noch, ihren störrischen Ausdruck aufrechtzuerhalten, dann durchbrach ein Lächeln ihre Gewittermiene. Langsam fuhr sie Kagura durch die glatten, schwarzen Haarsträhnen. Dann zog sie sein Gesicht zu sich herunter und gab ihm einen langen Kuss.

„Entschuldige", hauchte sie, als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten. „Man sollte meinen, ich würde im Alter vernünftiger werden, nicht wahr?"

„So alt bist du doch noch gar nicht, Yashiro."

„Lüg mich nicht an", entgegnete sie, aber sie lächelte dabei. „Ich weiß doch, wie eine Vierzigjährige aussieht."

„Für mich hast du deinen Zauber niemals verloren."

„Nein, wie reizend", erklang eine trockene Stimme hinter den beiden. „Da könnten einem wirklich fast die Tränen kommen."

Yashiro fuhr schnell herum, aber Kagura war noch schneller und stand bereits vor ihr, um sie zu schützen. Beide sahen gespannt auf die ziemlich mysteriös wirkende Gestalt, welche vor ihnen stand und sie abschätzend musterte. Es war eine Frau. Ihre roten Haare fielen ihr in langen Strähnen bis über die Schultern hinab und waren hinten zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden. Die Haarspitzen waren schwarz gefärbt worden und glänzten im Licht der Lampen. Sie trug enge, nachtschwarze Jeans, die mehrere Male aufgeschnitten worden waren und ein knappes Top in derselben Farbe. Den Abschluss bildete eine schwarze Lederjacke. Sie benutzte anscheinend kein Make-up, und sie brauchte auch keins, denn ihr Gesicht drückte auch so genug aus. Momentan verrieten ihr spöttisches Grinsen und die funkelnden, beunruhigend gelben Augen Spaß und Verachtung.

„Wer sind Sie?", fragte Kagura angespannt. „Und was wollen Sie in unserem Haus? Wir haben hier kein Geld!"

„Was denn?", fragte die junge Frau belustigt. „Seh' ich etwa aus wie eine Einbrecherin?" Sie sah an sich hinab. „Nun, man könnte eventuell den Eindruck bekommen", gab sie zu. „Aber ich komme nicht wegen Geld. Sondern wegen euch."

Kagura wurde diese Frau langsam unheimlich. Er war zwar schon über 40, aber das hieß nicht, dass er ein kraftloser alter Opa war. Im Gegenteil hatte er sich immer in Form gehalten und dieses Mädchen schien nicht sehr stark zu sein. Waffen konnte er auch keine entdecken. Wieso war sie also so selbstsicher?

„Warum?", wollte er wissen.

„Oh, es ist nichts Persönliches", versicherte die Person. „Mein Herr möchte nur auf Nummer Sicher gehen. Und das heißt, dass er euch in seiner Nähe haben will, wenn der Weltuntergang losbricht."

„Sind Sie auf Drogen?", fragte Kagura misstrauisch.

„Nicht doch", wehrte das Mädchen ab und verneigte sich spöttisch. „Wenn ich mich vorstellen darf: Ich bin die Dämonenhexe Akiko. Und ihr beide werdet mit mir kommen, ob ihr nun wollt oder nicht."

„Sie sind ja verrückt!", rief Yashiro und klammerte sich an Kagura fest. „Verschwinden Sie aus unserem Haus!"

„Ihr glaubt mir nicht?" Akiko besah sich noch einmal. „Na schön, ich sehe ja nicht grade wie eine Hexe aus, aber für elegante Kostüme sind altertümliche Typen wie Noyn zuständig, nicht ich. Vielleicht braucht ihr eine kleine Demonstration meiner Fähigkeiten."

Kagura ging in Kampfstellung, als er das hörte, aber die Dämonenhexe holte lediglich zwei Stücke Papier aus ihrer Tasche hervor. Jedenfalls sah es so aus, deshalb reagierte Kagura zu spät, als sie das Majufu (Beschwörungszettel, wie Noyn sie benutzt) in seine Richtung warf. Als er es berührte, verschwand er spurlos. Yashiro schrie angsterfüllt auf.

„Was hast du mit meinem Mann gemacht?"

„Nur keine Sorge", erwiderte die Dämonenhexe grinsend. „Du wirst ihn gleich wiedersehen." In der nächsten Sekunde berührte ein weiteres Majufu Yashiro und auch sie verschwand.

„Zwei weitere Geiseln für den Meister", bemerkte Akiko zufrieden. Dann setzte sie eine nachdenkliche Miene auf. „Wenn ich nur wüsste, warum er gerade an diesen beiden so interessiert war." Dann verschwand auch sie.

„Glaub mir, Chiaki, es ist besser so", erklärte Shinji, während er neben seinem Freund und Zen hertrabte. „Sieh es doch mal so: Wenn du mich jetzt nach Hause schickst, werde ich dir nur wieder nachlaufen, und du kannst nicht wissen, ob mich dann nicht ein Dämonenritter schnappt, oder?"

„Spar dir deine Logik", brummte der Mann übellaunig. Er fand es schon schlimm genug, wieder in den alten Gut-Böse-Konflikt hineingezogen zu werden, und dass er sich jetzt auch noch um Shinji Sorgen machen musste, stimmte ihn nicht grade fröhlicher. „Sonst überrede ich deine Mutter, dir nie wieder Pfannkuchen zu machen!"

„Das würdest du doch nicht tun, oder?" Shinjis Augen wurden groß vor Schreck.

„Dann tu ab jetzt, was ich von dir verlange."

„Wie wollen wir die Dämonenritter überhaupt aufspüren, Zen?", wandte sich Shinji an den Engel, als er einsah, dass er jetzt besser nicht mit Chiaki reden sollte.

„Ich kann sie spüren", erklärte der Junge, der einen leicht abwesenden Gesichtsausdruck zur Schau trug. „So wie du früher Dämonen aufspüren konntest. Und jetzt sei bitte still! Ich muss mich konzentrieren."

Shinji brummelte etwas, das wie „langweilige Opas" klang, hielt aber den Mund. Stattdessen dachte er an Natsuki. Wenn sie tatsächlich in der Gewalt von Gottes Nemesis war, dann musste er sie irgendwie retten. Es musste doch einen Weg geben, in den Garten Eden zu gelangen, ohne gleich die Apokalypse heraufzubeschwören! Aber ihm fiel keiner ein.

Dann zuckte Zen zusammen. Als Chiaki und Shinji zu ihm hinsahen, deutete der Junge nach rechts, breitete seine Flügel aus und flog los. Chiaki und Shinji, die nicht über solche Hilfsmittel verfügten, bahnten sich fluchend und entschuldigend ihren Weg durch die Menschenmengen, die momentan auf den Straßen waren. Beide bemühten sich, Zen nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren, aber dennoch blieben sie hinter dem Jungen zurück. Dann ging der Engel einige Blocks weiter runter. Und Chiaki schluckte, als er bemerkte, in welcher Gegend Zen den Dämonenritter ausgemacht hatte.

„Was wollen Sie von mir?"

Kaiki Nagoyas Stimme klang fest und bestimmt, auch wenn ihm angesichts der dunklen Gestalt, die ihm den Weg in sein Haus versperrte, einigermaßen unwohl zumute war. Wäre nicht der ernste Gesichtsausdruck seines Gegenübers gewesen, hätte er ihn für irgendeinen Typen gehalten, der den Fasching verpasst hatte.

Allerdings wirkte das Outfit aus schwarzer Hose, schwarzer Weste, silbernem Gürtel und bodenlangem, innen rotem Cape nicht wie ein billiges Faschingskostüm. Auch das grobschlächtige Gesicht des Mannes wirkte ernst, auch wenn eine Sonnenbrille seine Augen verdeckte.

„Könnt ihr Menschen nicht auch einmal etwas anderes fragen?", seufzte der Typ. „Ihr haltet euch für entschieden zu wichtig für meinen Geschmack. Aber das wird sich ohnehin bald ändern."

„Was soll das heißen, ‚ihr Menschen'?" Kaiki bekam langsam wirklich Angst, aber noch ließ er sie sich nicht anmerken. „Wenn Sie nichts von mir wollen, dann lassen Sie mich in mein Haus und entfernen Sie sich von meinem Grundstück!"

„Nein!", entgegnete der Mann und streckte seine Hände aus, um zu verdeutlichen, dass er Kaiki nicht vorbeilassen würde. „Sie warten schön hier. Sie dienen mir lediglich als Köder, guter Mann. Wenn derjenige, auf den ich warte, gekommen ist, dann empfehle ich Ihnen, schnellstens von hier zu verschwinden! Denn wenn ich mit Zen fertig bin, werde ich mich um die Menschen hier kümmern."

„Zen?" Der Name kam Kaiki bekannt vor, aber ihm fiel momentan nicht ein, wieso. „Wer soll das denn sein?"

„Ich."

Kaiki stockte der Atem, als er instinktiv dort in die Höhe sah, von wo die neue Stimme hergekommen war. Im Licht der Nachmittagssonne schwebte langsam ein Mann, nein, noch ein Junge zu Boden. Zen, wenn er es war, schien das genaue Gegenteil des Mannes in Schwarz zu sein: Wo dessen Gesichtszüge arrogant und kalt wirkten, merkte man Zen nur Entschlossenheit und Ruhe an. Außerdem trug er helle, luftige Kleidung, die ihn fast zerbrechlich wirken ließ, ganz im Gegensatz zu dem schwarzgekleideten Bodybuilder.

Möglicherweise wäre Kaiki eben wegen diesem zerbrechlichen Körper aufgefallen, wen er vor sich hatte, aber damit endete das normale Aussehen auch schon. Denn der Junge, oder was auch immer er war, besaß ein Paar großer, weißer Flügel, mit denen er hier gelandet war. Außerdem konnte Kaiki über seinem Kopf ein eigenartiges, kreisrundes Leuchten ausmachen. Der sonderbar vertraute Junge war ein Engel!

„Lass den Mann aus dem Spiel, Massato!", befahl der Junge. „Du bist doch nur meinetwegen hier, nicht wahr?"

„Größtenteils", stimmte der blonde Hüne zu und seine Fäuste ballten sich. Sein Lächeln sah unheilverheißend aus. „Du bist meinem Herrn langsam ein Dorn im Auge, Zen. Wenn ich dich besiegt habe, dann wird er mich zum höchsten aller Dämonenritter machen!"

„Du bist doch wahnsinnig!", begehrte Zen auf. „Gottes Schmerz will die Vernichtung der Menschheit, nicht mehr und nicht weniger! Und wenn sie stirbt, dann sterben wir alle, Dämonen und Engel, sogar Gott!"

Das Muskelpaket zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich lebe schon seit Jahrtausenden, Zen", belehrte er den Jungen. „Ich habe schon längst keine Angst mehr vor dem Tod. Ich will mich zuvor nur noch amüsieren, am liebsten mit dir. Also lass uns kämpfen!"

Massato nahm die Sonnenbrille ab und ließ sie achtlos fallen. Kaiki konnte sich natürlich irren – schließlich sah er auch schon Engel vor sich – aber es schien ihm, als hätte der blonde Kerl keine Pupillen. Dann ging der Dämonenritter in Kampfstellung.

„Hast du Marrons Tochter entführt?", fragte Zen stattdessen. Aber auch sein Körper war angespannt, als würde er jeden Moment mit einem Angriff rechnen.

„Die wiedergeborene Fynn Fish?" Der Dämonenritter lachte. „Ja, habe ich. Mein Herr war sehr an ihr interessiert. Willst du jetzt endlich kämpfen? Oder fürchtest du dich, weil du noch nicht genug Macht hast, um mich bannen zu können?" Das Grinsen Massatos wurde hämisch.

Aber Zen lächelte lediglich überlegen. „Stimmt", gab er zu. „Ich kann dich nicht besiegen. Aber das muss ich auch gar nicht. Dazu habe ich Verstärkung mitgebracht." Er wies mit der Hand hinter sich, wo Chiaki und Shinji gerade erschienen waren.

„Chiaki?" Kaiki riss die Augen auf. „Was machst du hier, Junge?"

„Verschwinde, Vater!", entgegnete dieser, ohne die Augen von dem Mann in Schwarz zu nehmen. „Hier ist es viel zu gefährlich! Shinji, bring ihn in Sicherheit!"

„Ist gut!" Der Junge hatte den Ernst der Lage erkannt und gehorchte. „Kommen Sie, Nagoya-sama", sagte er zu dem vollkommen verwirrten Mann. „Ich bringe Sie hier weg."

„Und was ist mit Chiaki?"

„Der kann sich selbst helfen. Kommen Sie, gleich wird's hier ungemütlich!"

Als die beiden im Haus verschwunden waren, herrschte einen Moment lang Ruhe. Dann stellte Massato fest: „Du willst Adam für dich kämpfen lassen, Zen? Lächerlich! Er ist alt. Er kann mir nichts entgegensetzen!"

„Ich würde an deiner Stelle das Maul nicht so weit aufreißen", warnte Chiaki den Dämonenritter. „Noch bin ich nicht gebrechlich!"

„Unterschätze ihn nicht, Chiaki", warnte Zen und beachtete Massato nicht, was diesen wütend zu machen schien. „Selbst mit meiner Kraft wirst du kein leichtes Spiel mit ihm haben." Mit diesen Worten drückte der Junge ihm sein altes Kreuz in die Hand. Dann konzentrierte er sich und das Gotteszeichen, insbesondere der Edelstein in der Mitte, begann vor Energie zu strahlen. „Ich kann dir in diesem Kampf nicht mehr helfen. Gib dein Bestes, Chiaki."

„Gib mir nur die Kraft", entgegnete dieser unwillig. „Was ich zu tun habe, weiß ich selbst! Ich hab das schon mal gemacht, weißt du?"

„Ja", meinte Zen lächelnd, als er sich an sein und Sindbads Treffen erinnerte. „Viel Glück, ... Adam."

„Ich wünschte, sie würden mich mit meinem richtigen Namen anreden", brummte Chiaki, während Zen einige Meter zurückflog. Dann fixierte er den Dämonenritter, der anscheinend nicht wusste, ob überhaupt noch jemand Notiz von ihm nahm. „Fertig, Großmaul?"

Massatos Gesicht verzog sich zur Fratze. „Wie kannst du es WAGEN?", brüllte er den noch immer ruhig dastehenden Chiaki an. „Für diese Anmaßung werde ich dich leiden lassen! Und nach dir kommt der Engel dran!" Dann rannte er auf Chiaki zu.

Dieser hielt schnell das schimmernde Kreuz vor sich. Er hatte fast vergessen, wie es war, von himmlischer Energie durchdrungen zu werden. Seine Kleidung wechselte blitzschnell, das Stirnband band seine nun silbergrauen Haare zurück und sein Dolch erschien an der Seite, aber was viel wichtiger war, blieb für die Augen unsichtbar: Die alternden Muskeln und Gelenke von Chiaki wurden von jugendlicher Vitalität durchdrungen und sein gesamter Körper straffte sich, als Gottes Energie ihm die übermenschlichen Kräfte von Kaito Sindbad verlieh.

Als Massato ihn erreicht hatte und in blinder Wut nach ihm schlug, sprang Sindbad leichtfüßig in die Höhe und landete einige Meter hinter dem Dämonenritter. Dieser geriet dadurch nur noch mehr in Rage, und mit einem bestialischen Schrei stürzte er sich wieder auf den Dieb, der ihn ruhig erwartete. Erst im letzten Moment wich er wieder zur Seite aus und rammte sein Knie in den ungeschützten Magen Massatos. Dieser keuchte, mehr überrascht als verletzt, und versuchte, nach Sindbad zu greifen, aber der war schon längst wieder weg.

„Na, schon genug gespielt?", fragte der Dieb spöttisch, als Massato sich langsam umdrehte und dabei seinen Bauch rieb. „Können wir jetzt ernsthaft kämpfen?"

„Nimm den Mund nicht zu voll, Adam!", knurrte der Dämonenritter. „Du bist schnell, das gebe ich zu. Aber jetzt bin ich gewarnt. Ich werde dich nicht mehr unterschätzen."

Chiaki spannte sich, als Massato in die Tasche seiner Hose griff. Er fühlte sich großartig, noch besser als damals, als er jünger gewesen war und mit Jeanne gekämpft hatte. Zen musste unglaublich viel Energie besitzen. Aber es stimmte, er musste vorsichtig sein. Massato war kein normaler Dämon, was hieß, dass er vermutlich ebenso wie Noyn seine Pins zerstören konnte. Er musste das Schachmatt also unbemerkt setzen und den Dämonenritter vorher schwächen.

Es war beinahe die Entscheidung des Kampfes, als Massatos Hand blitzschnell aus der Tasche fuhr und ein Majufu nach Sindbad warf. Dieser merkte nur durch einen erschrockenen Ausruf von Zen, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war und machte einen Handstandüberschlag nach hinten. Im nächsten Moment war Massato auch bereits heran und schlug nach dem Dieb, welcher nur mit Mühe ausweichen konnte. Das Lachen des Dämonenritters war ebenso wahnsinnig wie triumphierend, während er Sindbad vor sich herscheuchte.

Schließlich wurde es Chiaki zu bunt. Er machte einen großen Satz nach hinten und zog sein Kreuz hervor. Massato folgte ihm wie besessen und bemerkte die Falle erst, als Sindbad einen Pin erscheinen ließ. Es kostete den Dämonenritter große Mühe, gleichzeitig den Pin abzuwehren und seinen Flug zu bremsen, was Sindbad die Gelegenheit gab, über ihn hinwegzuspringen und seinen Dolch zu ziehen. Wie ein Racheengel fuhr er mit erhobener Klinge auf Massato nieder, der zwar noch ausweichen konnte, aber einen Schnitt am abwehrenden Arm in Kauf nehmen musste.

„Verdammt!", presste der blonde Hüne zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor. „Du bist wirklich noch besser, als ich dachte, Adam!"

„Danke! Aber halten wir uns nicht mit langen Reden auf", bemerkte Chiaki, während er seinen Dolch kampfbereit erhoben hielt. „Ich muss heute noch meine Tochter retten, weißt du."

„Wenn du so weit kommst. Aber bitte, machen wir weiter."

Mit diesen Worten ließ der Dämonenritter ein Schwert erscheinen, das zwar kein meterlanges Breitschwert war, aber doch beträchtlich länger als Chiakis Dolch. Dieser sah sofort seine Unterlegenheit kommen und hob sein Kreuz. Massato ließ ihm jedoch nicht genug Zeit, um einen Pin zu erschaffen, sondern griff gleich an. Sindbad ließ den größten Teil der Wucht der Schläge seines Gegners abgleiten, aber es war trotzdem klar, dass er so nicht lange durchhalten würde. Massato kämpfte wie ein Besessener und war trotz seines groben Aussehens ein guter Fechter.

Schließlich kam es, wie es kommen musste: Massato täuschte einen Angriff auf die linke Seite von Sindbads Körper vor und dieser versuchte abzuwehren. Allerdings riss der Dämonenritter seine Waffe im letzten Augenblick zur Seite und zielte nun auf die rechte Schulter seines Gegners. Als letzten Reflex hob Sindbad das Kreuz vor seinen Körper, welches aber gegen ein Schwert eine jämmerliche Waffe war. Ein normales Kreuz jedenfalls.

Als das Kreuz und das Schwert des Dämonenritters aufeinander prallten, glühte der Edelstein im Gottessymbol auf und sein Licht fuhr über die Waffe auf Massatos Hände zu. Der Dämonenritter kreischte auf, als das Licht seine Hand verbrannte und wich sofort zurück. Das Schwert ließ er jedoch nicht los. Keuchend blieb er etwa einen Meter entfernt von Sindbad stehen.

Dieser war vollkommen überrascht von diesem Ereignis gewesen, aber er hatte nicht vor, den Vorteil ungenutzt verstreichen zu lassen. Hastig ließ er seinen Dolch fallen und einen Pin aus dem Kreuz erscheinen. Dann sprang er, den Pin in der linken, das Kreuz in der rechten Hand, auf den Dämonenritter zu. Dieser war einen Moment lang unentschlossen, worauf er sich konzentrieren sollte, auf das Kreuz oder den Pin und das nutzte Sindbad aus. Er hieb mit dem Kreuz nach Massatos Schwert und als sich der Dämonenritter vor Schmerz krümmte, hob er den Pin.

„Schachmatt!", schallte Sindbads triumphierende Stimme über den Garten des Anwesens, als er den Pin direkt über dem Herzen seines Gegners in die Brust rammte. Dieser erstarrte. Der kleine Stich, den der Pin verursachte, konnte ihm unmöglich so wehgetan haben, aber trotzdem begann Massato zu schreien. Er ließ sein Schwert fallen und fiel auf die Knie, während er nach dem Pin griff, aber es war zu spät: Seine Hände lösten sich bereits in Staub auf, ebenso wie seine Füße. Nach nicht einmal einer halben Minute war von dem stolzen Dämonenritter nur noch eine Handvoll Staub übrig. Und die Pferd-Schachfigur, die in der Mitte lag.

Chiaki hatte nicht einmal gemerkt, dass Zen herangekommen war, aber der junge Engel war da und hob die Schachfigur auf. „Die Mission ist beendet!", verkündete er grinsend. „Ehrlich, ich bin schwer beeindruckt, Chiaki. Hätte ich dir nicht mehr zugetraut, bei deinem Alter."

Sindbad keuchte. Auch wenn er den Dämonenritter besiegt hatte, hatte ihn der Kampf angestrengt, göttliche Energie hin oder her. Er war eben nicht mehr der Jüngste. Aber bevor er das diesem jungen Kraftbündel gegenüber zugab, gab Kagura seinen Job freiwillig auf!

„Mit dir... nehme ich's immer noch auf... du Strahlemann!", verkündete er schnaufend.

„So wie damals, als du ihn getötet hast, nicht wahr?"

Beide, Engel wie Dieb, fuhren beim Klang dieser bekannten Stimme herum. Und Chiakis Ohren hatten ihn nicht getrogen: In den Ästen des nächsten Baumes saß niemand anders als der Dämonenritter Noyn!


	4. Die Reiter der Apokalypse

Kapitel 4: Die Reiter der Apokalypse

„Noyn!"

Hastig ließ Sindbad einen weiteren Pin erscheinen und stellte sich breitbeinig hin, um einem weiteren Angriff besser widerstehen zu können. Misstrauisch blickte er den schwarzhaarigen, hageren Mann an, welcher sich früher mit ihm einen Kampf um Marrons (oder besser Jeannes) Gunst geliefert hatte. Auch Zen war erschrocken über das Auftauchen eines weiteren Dämonenritters.

Noyn erwiderte ihre Blicke mit seiner gewohnt stoisch-ruhigen Miene. Er saß einfach auf dem Ast und blickte Chiaki forschend an. Er sah nicht so aus, als hätte er Angst vor dem Pin oder dem Kreuz, aber er machte auch keine Anstalten anzugreifen.

„Noyn-sama!", erklang hinter ihm eine furchtsame Stimme. „Bitte lasst uns von hier verschwinden! Sindbad ist sehr stark geworden! Bringt Euch nicht in Gefahr!"

„Sei ruhig, Silk", entgegnete der Dämonenritter gelassen, ohne den Blick von Sindbad abzuwenden.

„Was ist?", fragte Sindbad angespannt. „Willst du etwa unseren alten Kampf um Marron wieder aufleben lassen, Noyn? Haben dir ihre Absagen bisher nicht gereicht?"

Einen Moment lang zeigte sich in den gefühllosen Augen Noyns so etwas wie Zorn, aber er wurde sofort wieder im Keim erstickt. Der Dämonenritter knurrte nur kurz und schwang sich vom Ast herunter. Elegant landete er auf dem Boden. Chiaki wurde fast vom Neid gepackt, als er sah, dass Noyn noch immer nicht gealtert war und seine alte Stärke und Vitalität bewahrt hatte. Hinter ihm flatterte Silk, sein Drache, nervös auf und ab. Er war ungefähr so nervös, wie sein Meister ruhig war.

„Ich bin nicht hier, um mit dir zu kämpfen, Adam", eröffnete Noyn. „Ich habe schon lange eingesehen, dass ich die Liebe dieser Reinkarnation von Jeanne nicht erringen werde."

Neben Sindbad entspannte sich Zen. Chiaki selbst jedoch blieb noch in Kampfstellung. Er hatte Noyn niemals getraut und er würde ausgerechnet jetzt nicht damit anfangen.

„Was willst du dann hier?"

„Dir meine Hilfe anbieten."

Beide, Zen und Sindbad, rissen überrascht die Augen auf. Damit hatte keiner von beiden gerechnet. Zen fasste sich als erster wieder.

„Lächerlich", schnaubte er. „Du bist schon seit Jahrhunderten ein Diener des Bösen! Wieso solltest du uns helfen?"

Noyn zögerte kurz. Dann straffte er sich. „Weil ich Marron nicht leiden sehen will", gab er zu. „Sie ist die Wiedergeburt der Frau, die ich liebte und ich hätte mit Freuden auch noch bis zu ihrer nächsten Reinkarnation auf sie gewartet." Kurz zeigte sich ein Lächeln auf seinen dünnen Lippen. „Denn dass sie rein genug sein wird, um ein neues Leben beginnen zu können, steht wohl außer Frage. Aber wenn Gottes Schmerz seinen Plan verwirklichen kann, dann stirbt die gesamte Menschheit... und mit ihr meine Chance, Jeanne jemals wiederzusehen."

„Und deshalb würdest du deinen Herrn verraten?", fragte Zen ungläubig.

„Würdest du sie denn nicht retten, wenn sie in Gefahr wäre und der Herr sie nicht mehr beschützen würde?", stellte Noyn eine Gegenfrage und der junge Engel verstummte. Dann hob er plötzlich die Augen zum Himmel und lauschte einer unhörbaren Stimme.

„Chiaki", sagte er fast abwesend. „Wirst du mit ihm auch allein fertig?"

„Klar doch. Aber warum?"

„Weil der Herr mich angewiesen hat, Marron und ihre Freunde zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit zu ihm zu bringen." Zen sah Sindbad ernst an. „Dieses Angebot gilt auch für dich."

Chiaki grinste jungenhaft. „Und den ganzen Spaß hier unten verpassen? Kommt nicht in Frage!" Dann wich das Lächeln auch aus seinem Gesicht. „Beeil dich! Bring Marron und die anderen zu Gott. Ich werde versuchen, einen Weg zu finden, um Natsuki zu retten. Geh schon!"

Zen sah nicht sehr überzeugt aus, aber schließlich breitete er seine Flügel aus und erhob sich in die Luft. Er streifte Noyn noch einmal mit einem misstrauischen Blick, dann wandte er sich um und flog zurück zum Haus der Minazukis. Nun standen sich Noyn und Sindbad schweigend gegenüber. Als ihm klar wurde, dass Noyn nichts sagen würde, fing Chiaki wieder an zu reden.

„Wie soll deine Hilfe aussehen?"

„Ich könnte dir dabei helfen, Fynn Fish wiederzufinden, Sindbad", antwortete Noyn und überhörte Silks ersticktes Keuchen geflissentlich. „Ich bin ein Dämonenritter, also kann ich euch ohne Schwierigkeiten in den Garten Eden bringen. Wenn wir schnell genug sind, können wir sie herausholen und du bringst sie dann in Sicherheit. Wenn sie nicht mehr in der Gewalt von Gottes Schmerz ist, dann wird er es nicht wagen, die Erde anzugreifen, weil ihr seine Dämonenritter einfach auslöschen könntet."

„Seine?", hakte Sindbad nach. „Zählst du dich nicht mehr dazu?"

Noyn schnaubte. „Ich habe mich dem Bösen nur angeschlossen, um Jeanne wiedersehen zu können", entgegnete er abfällig. „Ich halte nichts davon, Menschen zu entführen, um Gott zu zwingen, das Ende der Welt einzuläuten."

Chiaki war noch nicht überzeugt. „Und wer sagt mir, dass du mich nicht sofort Gottes Nemesis auslieferst, wenn wir im Garten Eden angekommen sind?", wollte er wissen.

Noyn zuckte mit den Schultern. „Niemand. Aber du hast keine andere Chance, Fynn Fish zu retten. Oder wie willst du ohne mich ins feindliche Lager kommen?"

„Was? Du weißt, wie wir zu Fynn kommen können?", erklang Shinjis Stimme plötzlich hinter Chiaki, der erschrocken herumfuhr. Er hatte gar nicht gehört, dass der Junge sich wieder aus dem Haus gestohlen hatte.

„Shinji! Verdammt, wieso bist du nicht bei Zen?"

„Weil er mich hier vergessen hat, aber das ist ohnehin egal", erklärte Shinji. „Ich wäre ohnehin nicht mit ihm gegangen. Nicht ohne Fynn!"

Chiaki fluchte hingebungsvoll. „Ich habe wohl keine Chance, dir das auszureden, oder?", fragte er, obwohl er die Antwort bereits wusste. Shinji ließ sich nicht einmal herab, sie ihm zu geben.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass wir Fynn retten können?", wandte sich der Junge an Noyn. „Was passiert mit uns, wenn wir entdeckt werden?"

Das Gesicht des Dämonenritters behielt seinen gleichgültigen Ausdruck bei, aber seine Stimme war scharf, was seine Angst verriet: „Dann wirst du dir wünschen, wir wären nicht entdeckt worden!"

Shinji schluckte.

„Wir haben also keine andere Wahl, als dir zu vertrauen, was?", fragte Chiaki missmutig.

„Stimmt." Noyn deutete ein leichtes Lächeln an. „Das hättest du nicht für möglich gehalten, nicht wahr?"

„Aber Noyn-sama!", protestierte Silk noch einmal. „Ihr könnt euch doch nicht freiwillig in Lebensgefahr begeben! Was wird aus mir, wenn man Euch fängt?"

Der kleine Drache war nahe daran zu heulen. Noyn packte ihn so schnell am Hals, dass Chiaki zusammenzuckte. Noyn war _schnell!_ Langsam kamen ihm Zweifel, ob er im Kampf mit dem Dämonenritter wirklich leichtes Spiel gehabt hätte.

„Ich tue, was mir passt, Silk!", zischte Noyn tödlich leise. „Versuche nicht, mich daran zu hindern, denn sonst wird es dir schlecht ergehen! Komm mit uns oder bleib, mir ist es gleich... aber misch dich nicht ein! Verstanden?"

„Ver...stan...den", röchelte der kleine Drache. Dennoch flossen einige Tränen über seine geschuppten Wangen, als Noyn ihn losließ und Chiaki nahm nicht an, dass das wegen der groben Behandlung des Dämonenritters so war.

„Also, kommt ihr jetzt mit mir oder nicht?", verlangte Noyn zu wissen. „Es ist eure einzige Chance, Fynn Fish zu retten, bevor die Apokalypse hereinbricht."

„Wir kommen", entschied Shinji ohne Zögern. „Ich lasse Fynn nicht im Stich!"

Chiaki seufzte. „Das habe ich kommen sehen", murmelte er. „Los, mach dein Tor auf, Noyn. Lass uns diese Sache schnell hinter uns bringen."

_Wie geht es dir, Natsuki?_, fragte die von überall zu stammen scheinende Stimme. Seit diesem grauenhaften Gespräch hatte Natsuki größtenteils geweint und zu Gott gebetet, er möge sie wieder nach Hause bringen. Dann war sie ruhiger geworden und hatte darüber nachgedacht, was dieser seltsame Mann, der sie hier festhielt, zu ihr gesagt hatte. Sie war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass er lügen musste. Sie vertraute ihren Eltern... und Shinji auch. Sie würden sie niemals so sehr hintergehen, also war sie sehr abweisend, als sie antwortete.

„Was wollen Sie?"

_Mich erkundigen, wie es dir geht_, wiederholte die Stimme. _Aber wie ich sehe, hast du dich beruhigt. Das ist gut._

„Und was jetzt?", verlangte Natsuki zu wissen und setzte sich auf den Baumstamm, an den gelehnt sie die letzten Stunden verbracht hatte. „Wollen Sie wieder Lügen über meine Eltern oder meine Freunde verbreiten?" Sie lachte hart. „Was kommt als nächstes? Vielleicht, dass Miyako-san die Komplizin meiner Mutter, Verzeihung, Jeanne war? Oder dass Vater von zuhause weggelaufen ist, weil Großvater nicht wollte, dass er Dieb spielt?"

_Und was wäre, wenn ich jetzt Ja sagen würde?_, wollte die Stimme wissen.

„Dann würde ich sofort zu schreien beginnen!", rief Natsuki, die mühsam gesammelte Geduld verlierend. „Glauben Sie, Sie können mir jeden Blödsinn einreden? Hören Sie endlich auf, meine Eltern und Freunde grundlos zu verleumden und lassen Sie mich hier raus!"

_Grundlos?, _entgegnete die Stimme. _Ich tue nichts Grundloses, Natsuki. Ich will nur, dass du begreifst, dass du sehr vieles über deine Eltern und Freunde nicht weißt._

„Dann liefern Sie mir Beweise!", schrie das Mädchen beinahe überschnappend. Dann verzog sie die Mundwinkel zu einem gehässigen Grinsen. „Aber das können Sie nicht, nicht wahr? Weil Sie sich das alles nur ausgedacht haben! Weil Shinji und meine Eltern mir solche Dinge niemals antun würden!"

Einen Moment lang blieb die Stimme stumm. Natsuki glaubte schon fast, sie hätte sich wieder zurückgezogen, aber dann meldete sie sich wieder. Stählerner Wille schwang darin. _Na gut, _entschied sie, _wie du meinst. Ich wollte dir das nicht antun, aber da du darauf bestehst... sieh hin. Ich zeige dir die Leute, denen du so sehr vertraust._

Die Stimme verschwand. Aber dafür erschien dort, wo Natsuki vor ein paar Stunden das Bildnis von Fynn Fish gesehen hatte, eine glatte Fläche, auf der sich langsam ein Bild aufbaute. Es war, als würde man einen Monitor einschalten, der dann langsam heller wurde. Zuerst konnte Natsuki niemanden erkennen. Aber dann, als das Bild heller wurde, schlug ihr das Herz bis zum Hals.

Die beiden Männer auf dem Bild waren Kaiki Nagoya, ihr Großvater und der mysteriöse Mann, der sie entführt hatte! Wollte dieser Typ etwa auch ihren Großvater...?

„Großvater!", schrie sie. „Lauf weg! Schnell!"

_Keine Sorge, _entgegnete die Stimme. _Ihm wird nichts geschehen. Sieh weiter zu._

„Warum sollte ich?"

Weil gleich noch jemand kommen wird, den du gut kennst.

Das machte Natsuki wider Willen neugierig und sie heftete ihren Blick wieder auf das Bild. Sie verfolgte, wie ihr Großvater mit diesem Mann redete und atmete erschrocken ein, als Zen auf der Bildfläche erschien. Natürlich wusste sie sofort, was die Flügel und der Heiligenschein zu bedeuten hatten, aber sie konnte es nicht glauben.

Aber ihr blieb beinahe keine Zeit, sich Fragen zu stellen, denn der Engel und dieser schwarze Typ sprachen bereits miteinander und sie hatte die Hälfte des Gesprächs schon wieder verpasst.

„Die wiedergeborene Fynn Fish?", fragte der Schwarzgekleidete grade und lachte. Natsukis Augen wurden groß. Die beiden sprachen über dieses Miststück, welches Shinji... sie schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, sie würde jetzt nicht ausrasten. Erst musste sie wissen, was das überhaupt sollte.

„...fürchtest du dich, weil du noch nicht genug Macht hast, um mich bannen zu können?", fragte der Entführer gerade grinsend. Der Engel jedoch ließ sich nicht beirren.

„Stimmt", sagte er. Er hatte eine angenehm klingende Stimme, wie Natsuki nebenbei feststellte. „Ich kann dich nicht besiegen. Aber das muss ich auch gar nicht. Dazu habe ich Verstärkung mitgebracht."

Die nächsten Sätze verstand Natsuki nicht richtig, weil sie so ruckartig Luft einsog, dass sie zu husten begann. Das war doch nicht möglich! Aber als sie wieder hinsah, war das Bild fast unverändert. Hinter dem Engel waren Shinji und ihr Vater Chiaki aufgetaucht! Und der Engel drückte Chiaki gerade etwas in die Hand... ein Kreuz. Was sollte das?

_Das ist vor wenigen Minuten beim Haus deines Großvaters geschehen, _ließ ihr Gefangenenwärter sie wissen. _Ich würde dir empfehlen, jetzt gut hinzusehen._

Natsuki winkte unwillig ab. Sie sah schon so gespannt wie nur möglich auf das Bild, aber sie wollte auch etwas verstehen. Der Ton bei diesem... wie auch immer dieses Phänomen hieß, war nicht unbedingt laut.

„Fertig, Großmaul?"

Beinahe wider Willen musste Natsuki grinsen. Ihr Vater machte nie ein Hehl aus seinen Gefühlen, wenn ihm jemand nicht gefiel. Das war einer seiner sympathischsten Züge.

„Wie kannst du es WAGEN?" Natsukis Grinsen hielt an. Es tat ihr gut, diesen Muskelprotz, der sie entführt hatte, völlig aus der Fassung gebracht zu sehen. „Für diese Anmaßung werde ich dich leiden lassen! Und nach dir kommt der Engel dran!"

Im nächsten Augenblick erschlafften die Gesichtszüge des Mädchens. Der blonde Typ rannte auf ihren Vater zu. Sie wollte gerade nach ihm rufen, als etwas Überraschendes geschah: Chiaki hielt das Kreuz in die Höhe, welches ihm der Engel gegeben hatte und dann verwandelte er sich! Sie wusste auch sofort, in wen, da sie oft genug mit Marron und Miyako-san über diesen Mann gesprochen hatte. Ihr Vater hatte sich in Sindbad den Dieb verwandelt!

Der Schock war so groß, dass sie die ersten Sekunden des Kampfes nicht mitbekam. Die Stimme hatte Recht gehabt, dachte sie wie betäubt. Ihr Vater war ein Verbrecher gewesen. Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen und sie schloss sie schluchzend. Sie wollte nicht sehen, was sich da abspielte.

_Du solltest hinsehen, Natsuki, _empfahl die Stimme aus dem Hintergrund. _Manchmal ist es besser, wenn man etwas ganz durchleidet, als dass man es beiseite schiebt._

„Was verstehen Sie schon davon?", schluchzte Natsuki.

_Mehr als du denkst, _flüsterte die Stimme, während noch immer Kampfgeräusche zu ihr herüberhallten. _Ich leide ebenfalls, Natsuki. Schon sehr, sehr lange. Und ich war gezwungen, dieses Leid bis jetzt hinzunehmen. Aber das hat mich stark gemacht. Und du kannst ebenfalls stark werden. Doch dafür MUSST du alles über deine Freunde wissen!_

Natsuki schluckte und hob zögernd den Kopf. Sie wollte nicht sehen, was ihr Vater gerade machte, aber die Stimme klang so logisch, so verlockend... sie konnte nicht widerstehen. Sindbad hatte eben einen Schwerthieb des Muskelprotzes abgewehrt. Natsuki war so verwirrt, dass ihr nicht einmal auffiel, dass auf einmal beide Gegner bewaffnet waren. Dann ließ ihr Vater den Dolch fallen und nahm etwas aus dem Kreuz. Sein Gesichtsausdruck machte ihr angst.

Dann stürzte der Dieb sich auf ihren Entführer und hieb mit dem Kreuz gegen dessen Klinge. Der Schlag musste ungeheuer hart gewesen sein, denn der muskulöse Kerl zuckte zusammen. Im selben Augenblick rief ihr Vater das charakteristische „Schachmatt!" und stieß dem Typen etwas Kleines in die Brust.

Was dann kam, darauf war sie nicht vorbereitet. Sie keuchte erschrocken und riss die Hand zum Mund, als der Muskelprotz plötzlich in die Knie brach. Daraufhin begann er sich aufzulösen, bis nur noch ein Häufchen Staub von ihm übrig war. Vater hat den Kerl umgebracht!, schrie es in ihrem Kopf. Klar, sie hatte den Blonden auch nicht gemocht, aber Sindbad hatte ihn kaltblütig ermordet!

_Nun weißt du es, Natsuki, _teilte die Stimme ihr mit. Sie klang mitfühlend. _Ich wollte dir das eigentlich ersparen._

„Warum? Warum hat er das getan?", fragte Natsuki mit bebender Stimme und senkte den Blick. Das konnte nicht sein! Ihr Vater war kein Mörder!

_Das kommt vor, Natsuki, _meinte die Stimme gelassen. _Wenn ein Dieb entdeckt wird, darf er sich nicht fangen lassen. Dein Vater hat in seiner Vergangenheit oft kämpfen müssen... ebenso wie deine Mutter. Es tut mir Leid, dass du es von mir erfahren musst._

Die Stimme schwieg einige Zeit taktvoll, während Natsuki ungehemmt weinte. Es war ihr egal, ob sie dabei beobachtet wurde oder nicht. Ihr Welt war gerade im Chaos versunken. Marron, Chiaki... die Menschen, denen sie am meisten vertraut hatte, waren Verbrecher und ihr Vater hatte vor ihren Augen jemanden getötet.

Du solltest noch einmal auf das Bild sehen, Natsuki.

„Ich habe genug gesehen."

Du solltest es dennoch tun. Sie sprechen über jemanden, den du kennst.

Widerwillig hob Natsuki den Kopf und wischte die Tränen aus den geröteten Augen. Sie musste ein paar Mal blinzeln, aber in der Zwischenzeit hörte sie einige interessante Worte. Sie kannte die Stimme. Es war Shinji.

„...sicher, dass wir Fynn retten können?", fragte er gerade. „Was passiert mit uns, wenn wir entdeckt werden?"

Schon wieder diese Fynn! Natsuki hätte nicht gedacht, dass ihr Herz noch schwerer werden könnte, aber sie fühlte einen weiteren Stich. Jemand, den sie nicht kannte, antwortete dem Jungen gerade: „Dann wirst du dir wünschen, wir wären nicht entdeckt worden!"

Nun sah Natsuki wieder einigermaßen klar. Chiaki – nein, Sindbad, verbesserte sie sich düster – stand neben Shinji vor einem Mann, der so ähnlich gekleidet war wie der Muskelprotz, allerdings wirkte er wesentlich eleganter. Der kalte Blick war jedoch bei beiden gleich.

„Wir haben also keine andere Wahl, als dir zu vertrauen, was?", fragte Sindbad den Mann.

„Stimmt." Jetzt grinste der schwarzgekleidete Typ leicht. „Das hättest du nicht für möglich gehalten, nicht wahr?"

Kannte ihr Vater diesen Kerl etwa? War er jemand, den er von früher kannte?

„Aber Noyn-sama!" Jetzt erst sah Natsuki das seltsame Wesen, das um den eleganten Mann herumflog. Es sah ein bisschen aus wie eine Echse, aber das kümmerte sie momentan nicht. „Ihr könnt euch doch nicht freiwillig in Lebensgefahr begeben! Was wird aus mir, wenn man Euch fängt?"

Das Wesen hatte kaum ausgesprochen, als es von dem Mann am Hals gepackt wurde. Er wirkte ziemlich brutal, aber Sindbad und Shinji taten nichts, um ihm Einhalt zu gebieten. Vielleicht ist der Mann ein Komplize von Sindbad, tauchte ein Gedanke in Natsukis Kopf auf, obwohl sie eigentlich lieber nicht darüber nachgedacht hätte. Ihr Vater war vorhin auch nicht zimperlich gewesen...

„Ich tue, was mir passt, Silk!", zischte der Mann kaum mehr verständlich, aber der Blick, den er dem Wesen zuwarf, drückte genug aus. „Versuche nicht, mich daran zu hindern, denn sonst wird es dir schlecht ergehen! Komm mit uns oder bleib, mir ist es gleich... aber misch dich nicht ein! Verstanden?"

„Ver...stan...den", röchelte das Wesen und Tränen flossen ihm über die Wangen. Tut doch was, flehte Natsuki stumm. Helft ihm doch!

„Also, kommt ihr jetzt mit mir oder nicht?", verlangte der Typ zu wissen und ließ das Wesen abrupt los. „Es ist eure einzige Chance, Fynn Fish zu retten, bevor die Apokalypse hereinbricht."

Fynn Fish! Der Name allein reizte Natsuki bis aufs Blut! Dachte denn keiner an sie? War Shinji wirklich nur von dieser Person besessen? Bitte, dachte sie, hilf mir und nicht diesem Flittchen, Shinji. Ich liebe dich, nicht sie.

„Wir kommen", entschied Shinji. Das Gebet hatte ihn anscheinend nicht erreicht. „Ich lasse Fynn nicht im Stich!"

Natsuki fühlte, wie auch ihr letzter Widerstand davon gespült wurde, der ihrer Tränenflut bisher Einhalt geboten hatte. Den letzten Satz ihres Vaters hörte sie schon nicht mehr. Erst Chiaki und Marron, und jetzt auch noch Shinji. Gab es denn wirklich niemanden, der ehrlich zu ihr gewesen war? Am liebsten wäre sie in diesem Moment gestorben.

_Es tut weh, nicht wahr, Natsuki?, _meldete die Stimme sich wieder zurück. _Ich weiß das. Willst du meinen Trost, Mädchen, meine Kraft? Wenn du dich mir öffnest, dann kann ich dir alle Kraft geben, die du brauchst. Dann wirst du Rache nehmen können._

Aber das Mädchen antwortete nicht. Es saß an den Baumstamm gelehnt da und starrte geistesabwesend vor sich hin. Nur die bitteren Tränen, die von Zeit zu Zeit über ihre Wange liefen, zeugten von ihren düsteren Gedanken. Gottes Schmerz sah, dass er Natsuki noch mehr Zeit lassen musste.

_Ich lasse dich jetzt allein, Natsuki, _teilte er ihr mit. _Aber wenn du meine Kraft brauchst, musst du mich nur rufen. Nenne mich... Nemesis, und ich werde kommen und dir beistehen._

Dann war die Stimme verschwunden.

„Wo sind wir hier, Marron?", fragte Miyako. Sie zitterte zwar nicht und auch ihre Stimme klang einigermaßen fest, aber ihre hastigen Blicke zeugten doch von einer gewissen Nervosität. Nun, das war verständlich, nachdem sie von demselben Energiestrahl wie dem, der Marron und die Engel vor Jahren zu Gott gebracht hatte, an denselben Ort transportiert worden waren. Marron ließ ihre Augen schweifen und kostete die Schönheit von Gottes Palast aus. Auch wenn ihre Sorgen dadurch nicht geringer wurde... hier oben fühlte sich alles besser an.

„In Zens Heimat", antwortete sie und blickte den Engel an. „Stimmt's?"

„Nun ja", meinte dieser und räusperte sich. Es war das erste Mal, dass Marron ihn nervös sah. Er sah ziemlich süß aus. Fast so wie Chiaki, als er noch ein Teenager gewesen war. „Normalerweise dürfen nur die Erzengel diese Räume betreten. Es ist das erste Mal, dass ich hier bin."

„Das beantwortet aber nicht die Frage", stellte Yamato fest und betrachtete interessiert die hohen Säulen, die Stuckverzierungen und die langen Vorhänge. Er hatte noch immer nicht begriffen, wo sie waren. „Könntest du nicht konkreter werden?"

„Kommen Sie mal hierher", empfahl Seijuro, der zusammen mit seiner Schwester an dem Fenster stand, welches die Erde zeigte. „Dann sehen Sie's."

Yamato warf einen Blick durch das Fenster und Verständnis glomm in seinen aufgerissenen Augen. Er schluckte mühsam, blickte zu Marron, die ihm lächelnd zunickte und sagte dann ein ziemlich verwirrtes: „Aha." Beinahe hätte Marron losgelacht, aber sie beherrschte sich.

„Heißt das, wir sind hier im Himmel?", fragte Miyako ehrfürchtig und besah den Raum auf einmal viel genauer. „Hier leben also die Engel?"

„Nicht alle Engel", widersprach Yumemi, die wieder zur Gruppe getreten war. „Schwarzengel und Grundengel müssen meistens auf der Erde Gutes tun, bis sie zu Himmelsengel wie Zen hier werden. Und nur die Himmelsengel, die zu Erzengeln aufgestiegen sind, dürfen diese heiligen Räume betreten." Beinahe heiliger Eifer zeigte sich auf dem Gesicht des Mädchens und ihre Neugier war nicht zu übersehen.

„Meinst du, wir werden IHN wiedersehen, Marron?", fragte Seijuro. Auf seinem Gesicht stand genau die gleiche Spannung geschrieben wie bei seiner Schwester.

„Deshalb sind wir hier, denke ich", bekräftigte diese. „Oder, Zen?"

Dieser nickte. Er wurde sichtbar immer nervöser und er hüstelte. „Ja. Aber ich verstehe nicht, warum wir so lange hier warten müssen."

„Vielleicht macht Gott grade ein Mittagsschläfchen", meinte Yamato, aber sein Witz blieb ziemlich erfolglos.

„Vielleicht möchtest du dich ja persönlich vom Gegenteil überzeugen, Yamato Minazuki?", erscholl eine trockene Stimme plötzlich. Alle blickten wild um sich, aber Zen bemerkte den Sprecher als ersten.

„Meister Rill-sama!", rief er aus und kniete nieder.

„Wer?", flüsterte Miyako Marron zu.

„Einer der höheren Erzengel", gab diese zurück und erfreute sich einen Moment an Miyakos blasser werdendem Gesicht. Dann wurde sie wieder ernst. „Verzeiht", wandte sie sich an den Erzengel, welcher ihr die geschlossenen Augen zuwandte. „Dürfen wir mit Gott sprechen? Ich muss wissen, wie es meinem Mann und meinem Kind geht."

Hinter ihr sogen Miyako und Yamato erschrocken Luft ein, aber keiner achtete darauf.

„Er erwartet euch bereits", verkündete der Erzengel und deutete auf den Gang, in dem er erschienen war. „Kommt bitte mit. Er freut sich schon sehr auf dich, Marron."

„Warst du etwa schon einmal hier, Marron?", fragte Zen völlig überrascht. Ein Hauch von Ärger zeigte sich auf seinem Gesicht. „Warum hast du mir das nicht gesagt?"

„Ich nahm an, du wüsstest es. Es ist kein Geheimnis."

„Können wir jetzt endlich gehen?", wandte Seijuro ungeduldig ein. „Marron will bestimmt so schnell wie möglich zu Gott." Das „Und ich auch" klang nach, obwohl er es nicht aussprach.

„Sei nicht so ungeduldig", wies Rill ihn zurecht. „Nicht jeder darf überhaupt zu Gott." Als der Junge den hochroten Kopf senkte, winkte der Erzengel den anderen. „Aber du hast Recht, wir sollten den Herrn auch nicht warten lassen."

Als sie den Gang entlang schritten, schwiegen alle. Jeder hatte über einiges nachzudenken, sei es die ganze Situation bei Miyako und Yamato, die eng beieinander blieben oder die Aussicht auf ein weiteres Gespräch mit Gott bei Seijuro und Yumemi. Marron hingegen war mit ihren Gedanken bei Natsuki und Chiaki. „Ich versuche, Natsuki zu retten", hatte ihr Mann Zen mitgeteilt. Das konnte nur bedeuten, dass er in das Reich von Gottes Nemesis eindringen wollte. Sie hoffte, dass er noch damit wartete, bis sie mit Gott gesprochen hatte. Vielleicht konnte sie ihn überreden, Chiaki zu helfen.

_Willkommen, _drang auf einmal Gottes mächtige, aber sanfte Stimme in ihre Gedanken. Sie schaute auf. Hier hatte sich seit ihrem letzten Besuch nichts verändert. Noch immer war der Saal riesengroß und mit allem möglichen Stuck verziert. Aber das wirklich beeindruckend war noch immer die Pyramide am anderen Ende des Saals, über der eine pulsierende Energiekugel schwebte. Sie waren wieder bei Gott.

„DAS ist Gott?", fragte Miyako ungläubig und schlug sich daraufhin sofort die Hand vor den Mund. Sie fürchtete schon fast einen strafenden Blitz, aber nichts derartiges kam. Auch Yamato sah die Energiekugel ziemlich ungläubig an. Zens Blick hingegen war ehrfürchtig. Er neigte den Kopf, um seine Verehrung kundzutun. Gott wollte nicht, dass man vor ihm niederfiel, das hatte er Marron einmal mitgeteilt, aber gegen dieses Zeichen des Respekts hatte er nichts einzuwenden.

„Ja", flüsterte er. „Das ist der Herr."

_Marron, _erklang die Stimme wieder und alle hörten sie deutlich in ihrem Kopf. _Es ist lange her, seit wir uns so nahe waren. Es ist schade, dass es wegen eines solchen Ereignisses geschehen muss._

„Ja", stimmte Marron zu. „Aber warum hast du uns hierher holen lassen, Gott?"

„Darf sie das?", wandte sich Yamato mit bleichem Gesicht an Rill. „So vertraut mit Gott sprechen, meine ich?"

„Niemand hat mehr Recht dazu als sie", entgegnete der Erzengel, während er mit geschlossenen Augen dem Gespräch folgte. „Denn sie ist sein liebstes Kind."

_Weil ich euch, insbesondere dir, einige wichtige Dinge mitteilen muss, _fuhr Gott inzwischen fort_. _Es war schwierig, aus seiner Stimme Emotionen herauszuhören, aber jetzt klang eindeutig Trauer darin. _Es geht um Natsuki, Marron._

„Ist ihr etwas passiert?", platzte Seijuro hervor, wofür er sich einen Rippenstoß von seiner Schwester einhandelte.

„Bist du verrückt?", zischte sie ihm zu. „Gott redet mit Marron, nicht mit dir."

_Sei nicht so streng mit ihm, Yumemi, _hörten sie gleich darauf Gottes Stimme mit einem Hauch von Spott. _Du sorgst dich doch ebenso sehr um sie wie er, nicht wahr? Versuche nicht es abzustreiten._

Das Mädchen wurde rot und senkte den Kopf. „Ja", murmelte sie. „Natürlich."

„Herr", wandte sich Rill an Gott. „Die Zeit schreitet voran."

„Wieso? Was wird passieren, Rill-sama?", fragte Zen seinen Lehrmeister. Er sah nervös aus. „Wird etwa...?"

„Lass es den Herrn erklären, Zen", wies ihn Rill zurecht.

_Du weißt, wo sich Natsuki momentan befindet? _fragte Gott Marron, als hätten die beiden gar nichts gesagt.

„Ja", bekannte diese. Allmählich keimte Furcht in ihr auf. Was verheimlichte Gott vor ihr? „Im Garten Eden. Bei deinem Schmerz, den du von dir abgespalten hast." Wegen mir, dachte sie.

_Richtig. Aber du weißt nicht, was dieser Teil von mir gerade mit Natsuki macht. _Gott machte eine Pause. _Er versucht, deiner Tochter einzureden, ihr alle hättet sie betrogen. Und wenn sie ihrem Hass nachgibt, dann kann er ihren Körper übernehmen und die Erde betreten._

„Und was würde dann geschehen?", fragte Yamato beunruhigt.

„Die Apokalypse", antwortete Rill an Gottes Stelle. Er senkte den Kopf. „Das Ende der Welt und der Menschheit. Wenn Gottes Schmerz die Erde betritt, wird er alles Leben auslöschen."

„Aber warum?", wollte Miyako schockiert wissen. „Was haben wir ihm getan?"

„Nichts." Diesmal antwortete Zen. Er sah aus, als male er sich gerade jeden möglichen Schrecken in Gedanken aus. „Aber seine Qualen werden nicht enden, bis er stirbt. Und das ist nur möglich, wenn die gesamte Menschheit stirbt, weil sie Gott und ihm die Kraft gibt. Ohne sie verliert Gottes Schmerz all seine Kraft und wird vergehen,... ebenso wie Gott. Das will er erreichen."

„Und er hat Natsuki gewählt, weil Marron und Chiaki nicht gegen sie kämpfen würden", führte Yumemi den Gedanken zu Ende.

„Und nur sie könnten Gottes Schmerz vielleicht besiegen", ergänzte Seijuro.

„Gott", sagte Marron mit zitternder Stimme. „Kannst du denn gar nichts tun, um mein Kind zu retten?"

_Nein, das kann ich nicht, Marron. Ich kann nicht gegen mich selbst kämpfen. Aber noch gibt es Hoffnung. Chiaki versucht gerade zu tun, was ich nicht kann._

„Heißt das, er kann Natsuki retten?" Hoffnung breitete sich auf Marrons Gesicht aus wie Sonnenstrahlen am Morgen. „Kann er sie zurückholen?"

_Vielleicht. _Diesmal klang Gott unsicher. _Er könnte es schaffen. Aber wenn nicht, dann werden er, Shinji und der Dämonenritter Noyn ebenso Gefangene meiner Nemesis sein._

„Shinji?" Miyako riss die Augen auf. „Mein Junge ist ebenfalls dort?"

„Das ist viel zu gefährlich!", protestierte auch Yamato. „Er soll sofort hierher kommen!"

„Das ist nicht möglich", wandte Rill ein. „Sie sind bereits in den Garten Eden eingedrungen. Dorthin können wir ihnen nicht folgen."

„Können wir denn gar nichts tun, um ihnen zu helfen?", fragte Marron mit Tränen in den Augen. Sie wollte nicht noch mehr Freunde verlieren.

_Nein, _antwortete Gott bekümmert. _Aber ich kann euch zeigen, wo sie sich momentan befinden._

„Aber wenn Ihr den Garten Eden sehen könnt", wunderte sich Seijuro, „wieso könnt Ihr dann nicht dorthin gehen?"

_Weil mein Schmerz es nicht zulassen würde. Er kann mich sehen, wie ich ihn sehen kann, aber wenn einer von uns das Reich des anderen beträte, würden wir kämpfen müssen. Und es wäre nicht sicher, wer von uns gewinnen würde. Deshalb habe ich einen Schild um den Garten Eden geschaffen, der ihn drinnen hält... zumindest seine reine Form. Aber in Verbindung mit einem Menschen könnte mein Schmerz die Erde betreten, so wie auch Dämonenritter, die ja halbe Menschen sind, den Schild durchdringen können._

„Zeig es uns, bitte", flüsterte Marron, obwohl sie wusste, dass das, was sie sah, ihr nicht gefallen würde. „Ich muss es wissen.

_Wie du willst._

Wie bei Natsuki schien die Luft kurz zu wabbern und dann erschien ein Bild darin. Es zeigte im ersten Augenblick einen dichten Wald, der jedoch bei aller Pracht etwas Störendes aufwies, einen... Makel. Als würde etwas Unsichtbares die Schönheit verdecken. Die Präsenz von Gottes Schmerz, der das Paradies für alle Zeit zum verfluchten Ort machte.

Dann erschien eine düstere Gestalt im Bild, die unwirsch einen Ast beiseite bog. Ihre Augen waren goldgelb und das schwarze Haar hing in langen Strähnen in das finstere Gesicht. Der nachtschwarze Umhang war zwar an einigen Stellen zerrissen, verlieh der Gestalt aber dennoch etwas Unheimliches.

„Wer ist das?", wollte Yumemi wissen.

Miyako runzelte die Stirn. „Also, irgendwo hab ich diesen Typen schon mal gesehen, aber ich weiß beim besten Willen nicht, wo."

„Seit wann gibst du dich mit derart finsteren Gestalten ab, Schatz?", fragte Yamato. Vermutlich machte er Witze, um bei Verstand zu bleiben. Niemand ertrug so viele Überraschungen an einem Tag. „Das ist doch viel zu gefährlich für eine schwache Frau wie – aua!"

Miyako nahm ihre Hand wieder von Yamatos Kopf. „Ich habe noch nicht verlernt, wie man sich Gehorsam verschafft, Yamato", bemerkte sie. „Denk ja nicht, dass ich völlig gezähmt bin, auch wenn ich dich nicht mehr täglich verprügle."

„Schon kapiert", entgegnete ihr Mann grinsend. „Aber wenn ich dich frage, ob du den Typen attraktiv findest, bekomme ich zwei Meter Vorsprung, ja?"

Miyako schnaubte, halb amüsiert und halb verärgert.

„Das ist Noyn", half Rill Miyako aus. „Er war früher ein General in Jeanne d'Arcs Armee, bevor er seine Seele dem Teufel verkaufte." Eine seltsame Wehmut klang aus der Stimme des Erzengels, aber keiner achtete darauf. „Er liebte Jeanne so sehr, dass er sie unbedingt wiedersehen wollte... auch wenn das bedeutete, dass er zum Dämon werden und 500 Jahre auf ihre Reinkarnation warten müsste."

Yumemi riss die Augen auf. „Und mit dem Typen gibt Nagoya-sama sich ab?", fragte sie ungläubig. „Wieso traut er ihm?"

„Weil er Jeanne immer noch liebt", antwortete ihr Marron leicht gerührt. „Er wird nicht zulassen, dass ihr oder ihrer Tochter Leid geschieht."

„Aber kann man ihm denn wirklich trauen?", hakte Zen nach. Der Engel hatte sein Misstrauen noch immer nicht abgelegt. „Immerhin ist er ein Dämonenritter!"

„Das heißt nicht, dass er deshalb ein Versprechen bricht, Zen", entgegnete Rill befremdend scharf. „Er wurde aus Schmerz zum Dämonenritter, nicht wegen seiner Bösartigkeit!"

_Beruhige dich, Rill_, befahl Gott. _Wir werden uns später mit Noyn beschäftigen._

„Natürlich, Herr", antwortete Rill zerknirscht und senkte leicht den Kopf.

„He, da ist Shinji", unterbrach Seijuro das Gespräch. „Er ist wirklich mitgegangen!"

„Hoffentlich passiert ihm nichts", murmelte Miyako und faltete ihre Hände zum Gebet. Dann kam ihr ein Gedanke und sie sah Gott an.

_Ich kann nichts für ihn tun, Miyako Minazuki, _entgegnete dieser bedauernd. _Würde ich ihm zu Hilfe eilen versuchen, würde ihn mein Schmerz sofort entdecken und töten._

„Mein armer Junge!", rief sie und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen. Yamato legte ihr tröstend den Arm um die Schulter, aber er sah selbst nicht sehr sicher aus. Die Ausführung, dass Gott nicht völlig allmächtig war, hatte ihn offenbar schwer getroffen. Dann erschien auf dem Bild die letzte Gestalt und er wurde blass.

„Sindbad...", flüsterte er ungläubig. „Das ist... Kaito Sindbad! Was macht DER denn dort?"

„Yamato?", fragte Marron seufzend, während die drei Figuren sich weiter durch den Wald bewegten. „Bist du bereit, ein weiteres Geheimnis zu erfahren?"

Chiaki brummte unzufrieden vor sich hin. Vor ihm stapften Noyn und Shinji einfach so durch diesen Urwald, als ob nichts wäre und nach ihm selbst schien jeder einzelne Zweig zu greifen! Klar, der Dämonenritter war diese Umgebung vermutlich gewohnt und Shinji dachte momentan an andere Dinge (momentan? Er hatte seit 15 Jahren nichts anderes im Kopf als Natsuki!), aber dass sie einfach so unberührt und ohne Klagen durch das Dickicht marschierten, reizte ihn bis aufs Blut. Nur Silk, der schweigend und anscheinend tiefunglücklich hinter seinem Herrn herflatterte, hatte solche Probleme wie er. Wenigstens etwas.

Dennoch ertrug er alles klaglos, teils, um nicht die Aufmerksamkeit von Gottes Schmerz auf sich zu ziehen und teils, weil nicht er, der unbesiegbare Sindbad derjenige sein wollte, der wehleidig tat. Immerhin hatte auch er seinen Stolz. Aber langsam fragte er sich, ob Noyn sie nicht doch einfach so zum Spaß durchs finsterste Unterholz führte, um sich an ihm für früher zu rächen. Es wäre ihm zuzutrauen.

„Wo, glaubst du, werden wir Natsuki finden?", fragte er beiläufig, während er einen Ast zur Seite schob. Was hatte Gott nur an einem solchen Gestrüpp so toll gefunden?

„Ich weiß es nicht", gab Noyn zurück. Seine Stimme klang völlig neutral, als handle es sich hier um einen Sonntagsausflug. „Ich denke aber, dass Gottes Schmerz sie auf einer Lichtung, abgeschieden von den anderen entführten Menschen, gefangen hält. Und solche gibt es nicht viele."

„Wieso?", wunderte sich Shinji und stieg über eine große Wurzel. „Der Wald hier muss doch groß genug sein, oder?"

„Aber es sind auch sehr viele Menschen entführt worden", entgegnete Noyn gelassen. „Wenn Gottes Schmerz Fynn Fish abgeschieden von den anderen hält, muss er sie im tiefsten Herzen des Paradieses verstecken."

„Und was ist, wenn du dich irrst?", fragte Chiaki ätzend. Langsam ging ihm die gleichmütige Art des Dämonenritters schwer auf die Nerven.

„Dann sollten wir sehen, dass wir so schnell als möglich hier verschwinden", empfahl Noyn. „Denn irgendwann WERDEN wir entdeckt werden... und dann helfen dir auch deine neuen Kräfte nichts mehr, Sindbad!"

„Ich gehe nicht ohne Natsuki!", brauste Shinji auf, während er sich neben einem Busch vorbeidrückte. „Niemals!"

„Das sei dir überlassen", meinte Noyn gleichgültig. „Meinetwegen darfst du gern die Kreativität von Gottes Schmerz kennen lernen, wenn es um Folter geht. Ich ziehe es vor, zu diesem Zeitpunkt weit weg von dir zu sein."

Shinji schluckte und hielt den Mund. Dennoch war sein Gesicht von Entschlossenheit geprägt. Vermutlich musste Chiaki ihn niederschlagen, wenn er ihn aus dem Gefahrenbereich bringen wollte. Sindbad seufzte. Access hatte Fynn ja schon früher abgöttisch geliebt, aber das hier grenzte schon an Besessenheit! Wie hatte Natsuki das nur all die Jahre übersehen können?

Dann blieb er plötzlich stehen und spitzte die Ohren. Auch Noyn hatte urplötzlich angehalten, sodass Shinji in ihn reingerannt war. Bevor er sich jedoch beschweren konnte, machte Noyn eine unwillige Geste. Da hörte auch Shinji das Geräusch, welches die beiden hatte anhalten lassen: ein leises Schluchzen.

„Vorsicht jetzt!", warnte Noyn. „Ich glaube zwar nicht, dass Gottes Schmerz momentan bei Fynn ist, aber er könnte jeden Moment zurückkommen. Wir müssen sehr schnell verschwinden, also haltet euch nicht lang mit Reden auf!"

„Schon gut", brummte Sindbad. Es gefiel ihm nicht, Befehle von Noyn entgegennehmen zu müssen, aber hier waren sie auf ihn angewiesen. „Ich hatte nicht vor, ihr hier eine Standpauke zu halten. Bringen wir's hinter uns."

„Ja, gehen wir schnell zu ihr", bekräftigte Shinji. Er wirkte sehr aufgekratzt. „Ich muss wissen, ob ihr etwas fehlt."

„Noyn-sama...", versuchte es Silk noch einmal. „Wollt Ihr nicht doch...?"

„Zum letzten mal, Silk: Nein! Wir sind so weit gekommen und haben nur diese eine Chance! Wir müssen und werden es versuchen, also sei still!"

„Ja, Noyn-sama." Die Stimme des Drachen klang tieftraurig.

Sie schlichen vorsichtig weiter, so weit das in einem Wald möglich war, bis sie zu der Lichtung kamen, die Noyn beschrieben hatte. Im Grunde hieß „Lichtung" nur, dass dort keine Bäume waren, aber alle möglichen Pflanzen verdeckten den Boden trotzdem völlig, bis auf eine Stelle. Um einen umgestürzten, riesigen Baumstamm, war ein Fleckchen frei geblieben und nur von spärlichem Gras bewachsen. Und in diesem Fleckchen saß tatsächlich der Ursprung all ihrer Sorgen und hatte sein Gesicht in den Händen vergraben.

Chiakis Herz machte einen Sprung, als er seine Tochter sah, denn trotz aller Gedanken, was er mit ihr anstellen würde, wenn sie erst mal hier raus waren, hatte er wirklich gefürchtet, sie nicht wieder zu sehen. Und das Schluchzen, welches zu ihnen herüberdrang, schmolz auch den letzten Rest von Zorn aus seinem Herz. Vergangenheit hin oder her, dies war sein und Marrons Kind, und es weinte. Auch wenn er sie nicht oft zeigte, hatte Chiaki doch eine sensible Ader.

Shinji, der niemals Zorn auf Natsuki verspürt hatte, war natürlich noch mehr berührt als er und trat ohne zu zögern aus dem Gebüsch heraus. Mit schnellen Schritten rannte er auf das Mädchen zu und kniete neben ihm nieder. Als er sie berührte, hob sie ihm den Kopf entgegen. Einen Moment lang sahen sie ungetrübte Hoffnung auf ihrem Gesicht, doch dann erstarrte ihre Mimik, als sie erkannte, wer da vor ihr stand.

„So", verkündete sie, und ihre Stimme klang härter und kälter als Eis. „Da bist du ja. Aber wieso bist du bei mir stehen geblieben? Die, die du suchst, ist nicht hier."

„Natsuki?" Shinji sah sie mit völliger Verwirrung an. Wovon redete sie nur? „Was meinst du damit? Natürlich bin ich froh, dich zu sehen."

„Ach ja?" Ihre Stimme troff nur so von Sarkasmus. Sie setzte sich auf und maß ihn mit einem Blick, in dem der blanke Hass lauerte. „Da bin ich sicher. Ich habe gehört, was du gesagt hast, Shinji, also verschwinde! Such deine Fynn und lass mich in Ruhe!"

„Fynn?" Langsam begann Shinji zu verstehen, aber er konnte es noch nicht glauben. „Aber Natsuki..."

„Fass mich nicht an!", schrie sie, als er ihren Arm berühren wollte. „Ich habe genug von dir und deinen falschen Liebesbezeugungen! Hau ab und sag deiner Fynn Fish, dass ich dich oder sie niemals wieder sehen will!"

„Aber so lass mich doch erklären..."

„Nein!", schrie sie und stand auf. „Ich lass mich nicht mehr für dumm verkaufen! Verschwinde endlich, du Casanova!"

Noyn fluchte. „Wenn sie noch weiter so brüllt, dann wird Gottes Schmerz in wenigen Sekunden hier sein", bemerkte er. Nun konnte man auch aus seiner Stimme etwas Panik heraushören. „Geh endlich und hol die beiden hierher!", wandte er sich an Sindbad. „Wir dürfen keine Zeit mehr verlieren!"

Chiaki hatte ohnehin vorgehabt, diesem Streit ein Ende zu setzen und war bereits aufgestanden, bevor Noyn den Satz beendet hatte. Er trat auf die Lichtung hinaus.

„Jetzt ist es genug!", herrschte er die beiden an. „Dafür haben wir jetzt keine Zeit! Natsuki, Shinji, ihr kommt beide mit!"

Aber als Natsuki sich umdrehte, lag in ihrem Blick ein ebenso tiefer Hass wie bei Shinji, allerdings auch etwas anderes... Schmerz? Wortlos musterte sie den Dieb, der vor ihr stand, eine Sekunde lang.

„Das bist du, Vater, nicht?", fragte sie und im Kontrast zu ihren Augen lag in ihrer Stimme keine Emotion. „Du bist Kaito Sindbad gewesen, auch damals."

Chiakis Augenbrauen zuckten. Woran hatte sie ihn erkannt? An der Stimme? Möglich, aber nicht wahrscheinlich. Nur deshalb würde sie noch nicht derartige Verdächtigungen aussprechen, zumal er als Sindbad völlig anders aussah. Dennoch sah er, dass er ihr nichts vormachen konnte. Er zog die Gesichtsmaske ab.

„Ja", gab er zu. „Ich bin Kaito Sindbad. Aber dafür haben wir jetzt keine Zeit! Wir sind hier alle in Gefahr!"

„Also ist es wahr", murmelte Natsuki und ballte in hilfloser Wut die Fäuste. „Weißt du, wie sehr ich gehofft hatte, dass ich ein gefälschtes Bild gesehen habe? Weißt ihr, wie sehr ich gehofft hatte, du würdest diese Frage verneinen? Und du kommst einfach und... und bestätigst, dass DU UND MUTTER VERBRECHER SEID?"

Die letzten Worte hatte sie geschrieen. Tränen standen in ihren Augen, aber mehr Tränen der Wut als des Schmerzes. Hinter ihr war Shinji blass geworden. Er brachte keinen Ton mehr heraus.

„Sindbad!", rief Noyn. „Dafür ist keine Zeit mehr! Wir müssen hier weg!"

Das hatte er auch schon bemerkt, herzlichen Dank! Hastig trat Chiaki auf Natsuki zu, aber diese wich vor ihm zurück. Ärgerlich schürzte er die Lippen und ergriff sie am Arm. Er zog das sich heftig sträubende Mädchen zu sich heran und fing ihre Hand ab, die ihm eine Ohrfeige verpassen wollte.

„Hör auf damit!", rief er wütend. „Das ist jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für einen Streit! Ich kann dir alles erklären, aber erst müssen wir hier weg!"

„Lass mich los!" Natsuki war jetzt völlig ausgerastet. Aus ihren Augen rannen immer noch Tränen und die Wut verlieh ihr Kräfte, die Chiaki zu schaffen gemacht hätten, würde er nicht über die Macht von Zen verfügen. So aber schaffte sie es nicht sich loszureißen, was sie nur noch mehr aufbrachte. „Ich hasse dich! Ich will nicht mit euch zurück! Verschwindet und lasst mich alleine! Ihr habt mich alle belogen und betrogen! Ihr..."

Chiaki ohrfeigte sie. Das Mädchen fiel auf den Boden und verstummte, sich zitternd die Wange haltend. Als sie hochsah, erwiderte Chiaki ihren Blick mit flammenden Augen. Hinter ihnen krächzte Shinji auf, wagte aber nicht, sich den beiden zu nähern.

„Chiaki, was machst du?", schrie er seinen Freund an.

„Halt den Mund!", schnauzte dieser zurück, seinen Blick nicht von Natsuki abwendend. „Noyn! Komm her und bring uns hier weg! Schnell! Und du WIRST mit uns kommen, Natsuki! Das habe ich Marron versprochen!"

„Nein." Das Wort war nur ein Hauch, aber alle hörte es. Natsukis Gesicht verzerrte sich zu einer Grimasse des Hasses, als sie ihren Vater ansah. „Ich gehe nicht mit euch. Eher sterbe ich. NEMESIS! KOMM UND HILF MIR!"

Noyn und Silk schrieen gleichzeitig angsterfüllt auf, aber die Warnung kam zu spät. Chiaki hatte sich bereits hinuntergebeugt, um das Mädchen wieder hochzureißen, als das Licht um Natsuki kurz flackerte. Es sah so aus, als habe sich ein Schatten blitzschnell um sie herum bewegt. Und im nächsten Moment griff ihre Hand nach dem Handgelenk von Sindbad und verdrehte es mit brutaler Kraft. Der Dieb schrie auf.

_Sie wird nicht mit euch kommen! _verkündete Natsukis Mund, aber die Stimme war nicht die ihre. Sie war... so ähnlich wie die von Gott, aber auch anders. Härter. Voll von düsterer Befriedigung. Gottes Schmerz hatte seinen Körper bekommen und aus Natsukis Augenlöchern starrte eine gnadenlose Leere Sindbad an. Ihr Mund war zu einem bösartigen Grinsen verzerrt, als sie langsam aufstand und den Dieb mühelos hochhob.

_Aber im Gegenzug werdet ihr hier bleiben, _fuhr Gottes Schmerz fort. _Mal sehen: Ein ehemaliger Engel, der meinem Sohn oft genug ins Handwerk gepfuscht hat... ein Verräter und sein Schoßtier... und Adam persönlich! _Soweit es möglich war, erstrahlte die Dunkelheit in Natsukis Augen und sie verdrehte den Arm von Chiaki noch mehr. Dieser stöhnte gequält auf. _Der Mann, der mir Eva weggenommen hat! Ein schöneres Geschenk hätte ich mir nicht wünschen können!_

Noyn, Silk und Shinji waren wie gelähmt. Sie hätten auch nicht weglaufen können, wenn sie eine Chance zu entkommen gehabt hätten. Nun war es tatsächlich eingetreten. Gottes Nemesis hatte einen Körper bekommen. Die Apokalypse hatte begonnen.

„NEIN!", schrie Marron auf, schlug die Hände vor die Augen und fiel auf die Knie. „Das kann doch nicht sein. Das kann... doch..." Der Rest ging in einem Weinkrampf unter.

Miyako und Yamato, denen es nicht viel besser ging, hatten sich unbewusst aneinandergeklammert und hatten fassungslos die Verwandlung Natsukis verfolgt. Yumemi hatte entsetzt aufgeschrieen und starrte mit schreckensgeweiteten Augen auf Gottes Bildschirm, während ihr Bruder ebenso hypnotisiert wie Miyako und Yamato dastand. Nur Zen und Rill waren einigermaßen ruhig geblieben, auch wenn sie den Kopf senkten.

„Jetzt ist es vorbei", murmelte Zen mit trostloser Stimme. „Die Welt ist verloren." Langsam ging er zu Marron hinüber und umfasste sie mit den Armen. Die hilflos weinende Frau lehnte sich an ihn, beruhigte sich aber nicht. Als Gott das Bild verschwinden ließ, war eine Weile lang nichts zu hören außer ihrem Schluchzen.

_Ja, _verkündete schließlich auch Gott, _jetzt hat die Apokalypse wahrhaft begonnen. Es tut mir Leid, Marron. _Sie hörte ihn nicht.

„Gott", fragte Miyako mit zitternder Stimme, ihre Augen noch immer auf den Punkt gerichtet, an dem Gott das Fenster erschaffen hatte, „was geschieht jetzt mit Shinji und den anderen?"

Eine Weile lang antwortete Gott nicht und als er es tat, wirkte seine allgegenwärtige Stimme leise: _Ich vermute, meine Nemesis wird sie foltern und schlussendlich... töten. Und dann wird er auf der Erde einmarschieren und sie vernichten._

„Nein!", schrie Miyako auf. „Das musst du verhindern! Hörst du? Du bist Gott! Du musst doch etwas tun können!"

Yamato hatte Mühe, sie davon abzuhalten, auf Gottes Podest zu steigen und die Energiekugel anzufassen, auch wenn ihm anzusehen war, dass er ihr am liebsten gefolgt wäre und Gott mal so richtig durchgeschüttelt hätte.

_Ich kann nicht, _wiederholte Gott und das Pulsieren der Kugel schien schwächer zu werden. _Ich kann den Garten Eden nicht betreten, wie ich schon sagte. Ich bin hilflos._

„Aber das kann doch nicht sein!", begehrte Seijuro auf. In seinen Augen loderte das unheilige Feuer blanken Zorns. „Wie kann Gott machtlos sein? Irgendwas musst du doch tun können, um sie retten zu können!"

_Ich bin Gott, _stellte die Stimme fest. Sie klang traurig. _Ich kann nichts zerstören oder töten. Das können nur die Menschen. Ich kann keinen Krieg führen, auch meine Nemesis konnte es nicht. Sie musste erst einen menschlichen Körper dafür finden._

„Dann vereinnahme doch einen von uns!", rief Yumemi. Dem Mädchen liefen Tränen über die Wangen, aber auch sie war so wütend, dass sie nicht zusammenbrach wie Marron, die immer noch an Zen gelehnt weinte. „Dann machen wir diesem Mistkerl den Garaus!"

_Weißt du denn nicht, was passieren würde, wenn ich meine gesamte Kraft einem Menschen übertragen würde? _fragte Gott. _Wenn ihm irgendetwas zustoßen würde, wäre im selben Moment die Welt nur noch eine tote Gesteinskugel im Weltall. Wenn ich sterbe, stirbt alles Leben mit mir._

„Aber kannst du deine Kraft nicht auf mehrere Menschen verteilen?", flehte Yamato. „Dann wäre die Gefahr nicht so groß."

„Das wäre fast schon einmal geschehen, wisst ihr das?", fragte Rill mit ruhiger Stimme. „Damals, als Gott sich allein fühlte, weil Adam und Eva ihn verlassen hatten, hat er ¾ seiner Energie auf 3 Menschen übertragen. Er wollte gerade sein letztes einem vierten geben, als er sah, was dann geschehen würde. Die Menschen fürchteten sich vor den mächtigen Kriegern, und was die Menschen fürchten, hassen sie. Sie kämpften mit den dreien, aber sie waren unüberwindbar. In höchster Not beteten die Menschen zu Gott."

„Und was geschah dann?", wollte Zen wissen. Offenbar kannte er diese Geschichte nicht.

_Sie fragten, was sie mir angetan hatten, dass ich solche Strafen auf sie niedergehen lasse, _entgegnete Gott. Er klang traurig. _Ich schämte mich, als ich sah, dass meine Krieger Wesen abschlachteten, die mir nie etwas angetan hatten. Darum nahm ich die Kraft der Reiter wieder in mir auf und spaltete stattdessen meinen Schmerz ab. Was dann geschah, wisst ihr ja._

Seijuro schluckte. „Heißt das, wenn du einem Menschen deine Kraft verleihst, wird er zum apokalyptischen Reiter? Aber wieso ist Marron dann früher nie zu einem geworden?"

_Wer sagt denn, dass sie keiner war?_

Einen Moment schwiegen alle schockiert. Dann brach Marron das Schweigen. „Soll das heißen", fragte sie mit zitternder Stimme, „dass Jeanne die ganze Zeit die Macht besaß, die Menschen auszurotten?" Schaudernd dachte sie daran, was geschehen hätte können, wenn sie jemals ihren Hass auf Miyakos Vater gerichtet hätte. „Wieso hast du mir das nicht gesagt?"

_Hättest du sonst denn zugestimmt, die Dämonen zu bannen?_ stellte Gott als Gegenfrage.

„Marron?", wunderte sich Yamato. „Dämonen bannen? Wovon redet ihr?"

_Das tut jetzt nichts zur Sache, Yamato Minazuki, _bestimmte Gott. _Aber um auf deine Frage zurückzukommen: Ja, ich könnte meine Macht auf vier Menschen aufteilen. Diese werden dann zu den ultimativen Kriegern, die einzigen, die meine Nemesis besiegen könnten. _Er schwieg einen Moment. _Doch das ist gefährlich. Denn diese Menschen halten dann beinahe unbegrenzte Macht in Händen. Was wäre, wenn sie Geschmack daran fänden, wenn sie meinen Schmerz besiegt haben? Was wäre, wenn sie die Menschen unterdrücken würden und sich zu Göttern aufschwingen würden? Seid ihr sicher, dass ihr solcher Macht widerstehen könntet?_

Betroffenes Schweigen herrschte im Raum. Dann trat Yamato vor. „Heißt das", fragte er zögernd, „dass du keinen von uns mit dieser Macht ausstatten würdest?"

_Sieh in dein Herz, Yamato Minazuki, _befahl ihm Gott. _Du bist momentan aufgewühlt und unsicher. So viele Dinge haben sich dir eröffnet, die du nicht für möglich gehalten hättest und du fühlst tief versteckt in deiner Seele Zorn darüber, dass alle deine Freunde davon wussten, nur du nicht. Meine Nemesis würde sich diesen Zorn zunutze machen und du würdest verlieren. Ist es nicht so?_

Beschämt senkte Yamato den Kopf. Da trat Miyako vor. „Dann nimm mich", verlangte sie. „Ich werde gehen und für meinen Sohn kämpfen!"

_Willst du das wirklich?_

„Ja."

„Nein!"

Verwundert drehten sich alle Köpfe zu Marron um. Sie war aufgestanden und ging auf Miyako zu, mit rotgeweinten Augen. Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihre Freundin und versenkte ihren Kopf an ihrer Schulter. Verwundert hielt Miyako Marron fest. Was war los?

„Geh nicht, Miyako", bat Marron und Miyako spürte, wie ihre Schulter feucht von Marrons Tränen wurde. „Ich... ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn auch du dich in diese Gefahr begibst. Chiaki... Natsuki... Shinji... Noyn… alle sind sie in Lebensgefahr. Wenn du auch noch gehen würdest, dann hätte ich nichts mehr, wofür ich kämpfen wollte. Bitte geh nicht."

Miyako war etwas rot geworden und ihre Augen standen weit offen. Natürlich liebten sie und Marron sich schon seit ihrer Kindheit wie Schwestern, aber sie zeigten es nie in der Öffentlichkeit. Und jetzt hatte sie vor allen Leuten hier gezeigt, wie viel Miyako ihr bedeutete.

„Aber Marron", widersprach sie. „Ich..."

„Schhhh", machte Marron und drückte ihren Finger auf Miyakos Lippen. Sie hob den Kopf und schenkte ihrer Freundin ihr wunderschönes Lächeln. „Ich werde für dich kämpfen, Miyako", flüsterte sie. „Ich werde Shinji und die anderen zurückholen. Aber du bleib hier, wo du sicher bist, damit ich weiß, dass wenigstens dir und Yamato keine Gefahr droht." Damit umarmte Marron Miyako noch einmal und hauchte ihr, unhörbar für die anderen, ins Ohr: „Ich hab dich lieb."

Miyakos Röte vertiefte sich noch einmal. Einen Moment lang hielt sie Marrons Umarmung stand, dann schob sie ihre Freundin von sich weg. Sie setzte eine schnippische Miene auf, um ihre Unsicherheit zu überspielen.

„Nun werd mal nicht sentimental!", schimpfte sie und stemmte ihre Arme in die Hüften. „Ich geb ja zu, dass du die bessere Kämpferin bist, also hau schon ab! Aber wenn du mir Shinji nicht zurückbringst, dann wirst du dir wünschen, Gottes Nemesis hätte dich erwischt!" Dazu drohte sie Marron mit dem Zeigefinger.

Marron lächelte ihr noch einmal zu und wandte sich dann zu Gott um. Großer Ernst umrahmte ihr Gesicht, als sie sagte: „Ich will einer der Reiter sein! Gib mir die Macht, Chiaki und Natsuki zu retten, Gott! Bitte!"

_Ich hatte niemals den geringsten Zweifel, dass du dich melden würdest, Marron, _meinte Gott. _Komm zu mir und berühre mich, apokalyptischer Reiter „Sieger"._

Marron stieg empor und berührte die Energiekugel mit beiden Händen. Im gleichen Moment fühlte sie, wie eine wohlbekannte Macht wieder ihren Körper durchströmte. Ihre Haare wurden länger und färbten sich blond. Ihre Kleidung wechselte und ein Kreuz erschien an ihrer Brust. Ihr Gymnastikband erschien in ihrer Hand und sie schwang es probeweise. Jugendliche Kraft erfüllte ihre alten Glieder. Jeanne, die Kamikaze-Diebin, war wieder auferstanden! Sie drehte sich um und lächelte ihre Freunde aufmunternd an.

„Jeanne", krächzte Yamato und hielt sich nur mühevoll auf den Beinen. Seine Augen drohten ihm aus dem Kopf zu springen. „Heißt das etwa...?"

„Ja, Yamato", antwortete Miyako und drückte seine Hand. „Bitte lass es. Sie wollte niemals etwas Böses, das sollte dir genügen."

„Gott", meldete sich auf einmal Yumemi zu Wort. Das Mädchen war zwar blass, aber sie trat an das Podest reckte das Kinn vor. „Ich... ich möchte auch ein Reiter sein. Ich möchte mithelfen, Natsuki zu retten." Einen Moment lang huschten Zweifel über ihr Gesicht, aber dann gab sie sich einen Ruck. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich stark genug bin, aber... ich will es versuchen!"

Seijuro, der seine Schwester fassungslos angesehen hatte, riss sich ebenfalls zusammen und trat neben sie. „Dann will ich auch mitgehen!", verlangte er. „Wir wissen aus unserem früheren Leben, mit wem wir es zu tun haben. Und wir wollen deine Macht nur, um unsere Freunde zu retten, nicht um die Welt zu regieren. Sind..." Seine Stimme schwankte. „Sind wir würdig? Oder kann sich dein Schmerz auch unsere Gefühle Natsuki gegenüber zunutze machen?"

_Nein. _Wenn Gott ein Gesicht gehabt hätte, hätte er jetzt gelächelt. _Liebe kann er nicht ausnutzen, im Gegenteil. Sie wird eure mächtigste Kraftquelle sein. Tretet näher, apokalyptische Reiter „Hunger" und „Krieg"._

Als die beiden gleichzeitig die Energiekugel berührten, welche nun schon etwas schwächer leuchtete, zuckten sie zusammen. Seijuros Haar färbte sich rot. Seine Augenfarbe wechselte zu flackerndem Rostbraun und seine Gliedmaßen schwollen an, als seine Muskeln erstarkten. Ein Breitschwert mit goldenem Griff erschien in seiner freien Hand und sein Gesicht nahm einen kantigen, harten Ausdruck an. Seine Schwester hingegen schien zu verfallen. Ihre Augen erloschen. Ihr zarter Körper wurde noch dünner, obwohl sich dadurch ihre Kraft nicht verringerte. Ihr Haar erbleichte und wurde stumpf. Alle, die in ihrer Nähe standen, schienen auf einmal an Kraft zu verlieren und hielten sich stöhnend ihre Bäuche. In ihrer Hand erschien eine goldene Waage. Hunger und Krieg drehte sich um und stellten sich neben Jeanne. Man konnte die Macht, die von den dreien ausging, im ganzen Raum spüren.

„Und wer ist der letzte Reiter, Herr?", fragte Zen vorsichtig und sah sich um. „Ist er noch nicht eingetroffen?"

„Doch, Zen, das ist er", entgegnete Rill lächelnd. „Kannst du es dir nicht denken? DU wirst den Tod verkörpern?"

„Ich?" Seine Augen wurden groß. „Wieso ich?"

„Keiner ist besser dafür geeignet als du." Rill sah ihn mit geschlossenen Augen an. „Du hast dein gesamtes irdisches Leben mit dem Tod gerungen. Es ist nur fair, dass du jetzt seine Macht erhältst, um die Welt zu retten." Der Erzengel lächelte. „Nimm sie an, Zen. Du warst einer meiner vielversprechendsten Schüler. Beweise jetzt, dass ich mich nicht geirrt habe."

Zen straffte sich. „Jawohl, Rill-sama."

_Dann komm auch du herauf, apokalyptischer Reiter „Tod"._

Die Verwandlung, die mit Zen vor sich ging, war wohl die grusligste. Während Yumemi Schwäche ausstrahlte und Seijuro im Gegenzug brutale Kraft, war Zen das Gegenteil von Marron, die das Leben auszustrahlen schien. Seine Haut wurde bleich und spannte sich fast pergamentartig auf seine Knochen. Wenn Yumemis Augen schon dunkel waren, wurden seine buchstäblich schwarz, ebenso wie seine bisher schneeweißen Flügel. In seiner Hand erschien die obligatorische Sense und trotz seines schwächlichen Aussehens hob er sie mühelos hoch. Miyako und Yamato wichen zitternd vor ihm zurück, als er sich umdrehte und zu den anderen ging. Von Gott war nun nichts mehr zu sehen.

„Ihr seid jetzt unsere letzte Hoffnung", ermahnte sie Rill. Auch er schien von den Gestalten sehr beeindruckt zu sein. „Geht und rettet diese Erde. Viel Glück."

„Eine Frage, noch, Rill-sama", entgegnete Yumemi. Die Stimme des Mädchens klang trocken und heiser. Als der Erzengel fragend den Kopf neigte, fuhr sie fort: „Wo sind unsere Pferde? Wir sind doch die apokalyptischen Reiter, oder? Es macht sicher einen schlechten Eindruck, wenn wir als Fußgänger daherkommen."

Fast hätte der Engel gegrinst, aber er beherrschte sich. „Eure Pferde erwarten euch vor dem Palast", teilte er ihnen mit. „Geht jetzt. Jede Sekunde zählt."

„Und wo sollen wir überhaupt hin?", fragte Jeanne und auf ihrem schönen Gesicht spiegelte sich Unwissen. „Wo werden wir kämpfen?"

„Keine Sorge", meinte Rill. „Die Pferde werden euch in den Garten Eden bringen. Dort werdet ihr bereits erwartet."

„Na schön", knurrte Seijuro. „Dann lasst uns reiten. Ich kann's kaum erwarten." Kampflustig schwang er sein Schwert und marschierte hinaus. Die anderen folgten ihm.

„Jean... Marron!", rief Miyako zögernd nach. „Bitte... bringt sie alle sicher zurück."

„Keine Sorge." Das war Zens emotionslose Stimme. Miyako und Yamato fröstelten, als sie sie hörten. „Es wird schon gut gehen. Aber haltet uns trotzdem die Daumen." Mit diesen Worten fielen die Türen des Saals zu.

„Ja, das werden wir", murmelte Rill-sama – und öffnete die Augen! Er blinzelte und sah nachdenklich zur Decke. „Und nicht nur euch..."


	5. Das letzte Gefecht

Kapitel 5: Das letzte Gefecht

_Ich bin wirklich erfreut, dich wiederzusehen, Adam! _schrie die unmenschliche Stimme von Gottes Nemesis aus Natsukis Mund. Ihr Gesicht war zu einer grauenvollen Grimasse von Hass und Befriedigung verzogen, als sie Chiaki ihre Faust in den Magen rammte. Der Mann stöhnte auf und hielt sich den Bauch, während das so zart aussehende Mädchen ihn am Mantel gepackt hielt und mühelos hochhob. _Wirklich sehr zuvorkommend... _Ohrfeige ..._dass du freiwillig zu mir kamst, ohne dass... _ein weiterer Schlag in die Magengegend... _ich dich suchen musste! Jetzt wirst du dafür büßen, dass du mir Eva weggenommen hast!_

„Hör auf, Natsuki!", schrie Shinji mit Tränen in den Augen. Ihm wurde heiß und kalt bei dem Gedanken, dass sie diese Kraft hatten aufhalten wollen. Er wollte seinem Freund zwar zu Hilfe eilen, aber er brachte es nicht einmal fertig, einen Schritt zu tun. „Bitte lass ihn los!"

Es sah fast so aus, als hätte sie ihn nicht gehört, trotzdem hielt ihre Faust mitten im Schwung inne und sie drehte den Kopf zu ihm um. Ihn fröstelte bei diesem Blick. Das Schlimmste war, dass sie sich äußerlich absolut nicht verändert hatte. Sie war nach wie vor das Mädchen, in das er sich verliebt hatte... wenn nur dieser flammende Blick nicht wäre, der seine Seele zu verbrennen schien.

_Du wagst es, mich anzusprechen? _rief die Stimme und die Macht darin allein warf Shinji zurück. Noyn, der ebenfalls neben ihm gestanden hatte, schaffte es auf den Beinen zu bleiben, allerdings machte er keinen Fluchtversuch. In seinem bleichen Gesicht spiegelte sich die nackte Panik. _Nach allem, was du diesem Körper angetan hast? Ich sollte euch drei auf der Stelle lebendig begraben! Aber vielleicht hast du ja Recht, ich sollte die Rache auskosten... _Ihre Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem grotesken Grinsen, sodass ihr Gesicht beinahe wie eine Dämonenfratze aussah.

„Natsuki, bitte hör mir zu", versuchte Shinji es noch einmal, wobei seine Stimme allerdings etwas zitterte. „Ich weiß nicht, was du gesehen hast, aber du irrst dich. Ich würde nie..."

_SCHWEIG!_

Shinji presste sich auf den Boden und hielt sich die Ohren zu, aber dennoch dröhnte sein Schädel. Herr im Himmel, allein die Stimme dieses Wesens war mächtig genug, um ihn fast besinnungslos zu machen! Aber er musste Natsuki retten. Er musste es versuchen.

_Natsuki weiß genau, was ihr angetan worden ist, _sprach Gottes Nemesis weiter, diesmal ruhiger. Allerdings nicht freundlicher. _Als sie mich rief, kam ich, um für sie Rache an allen zu nehmen, die ihr weg getan haben._

„Du... lügst", erklang plötzlich Sindbads raue Stimme. Der Dieb hatte den Kopf gehoben und funkelte den Körper seiner Tochter an. Aus seinem Mund lief Blut heraus. „Du hilfst Natsuki nicht... du benutzt sie! Und wenn du... dein Ziel erreicht hast, dann... wird sie sterben, genau wie wir."

_SEI STILL!_

Wieder musste sich Shinji auf den Boden pressen, doch dieses Mal hielt er seinen Kopf so, dass er Sindbad und Natsuki sehen konnte. Das Mädchen, welches Gottes Schmerz vereinnahmt hatte, hatte beide Arme an den Hals seines Freundes gelegt und drückte zu. Chiaki keuchte bereits schwer! Hastig sah Shinji nach Noyn, aber der Dämonenritter war auf ein Knie gefallen und starrte die Szene vor ihm noch immer wie paralysiert an. Von ihm war wohl keine Hilfe zu erwarten.

„Noyn!", rief er trotz alldem, während er mühsam aufstand. „Wir müssen Sindbad helfen! Ohne uns stirbt er!"

„Das passiert auch so", murmelte Noyn emotionslos. „Wir können ihm nicht mehr helfen. Es ist vorbei. Das Ende der Welt ist gekommen."

„Feigling!", brüllte Shinji und rannte los. „Dann mache ich es selbst! Hau doch ab!"

„Junger Narr", flüsterte Noyn für sich selbst und sah dem Jungen nach, wie er in sein Verderben rannte. „Warum sollte ich fliehen? Es gibt keinen Ort, an dem ich sicher wäre." Dennoch erinnerte ihn der Junge bei seinen verzweifelten Bemühungen an sich selbst, als er Jeanne hatte retten wollen...

Shinji brauchte nur wenige Sekunden, um Natsuki und Chiaki zu erreichen, aber für den Dieb waren es wohl die längsten Sekunden seines Lebens. Er kämpfte bereits um sein Bewusstsein und sein Gesicht lief bereits weiß an, während ihn seine Tochter dabei beobachtete. Shinji zögerte keine Sekunde, sondern warf sich auf den Arm seiner Geliebten.

„Hör auf!", bat er sie nochmals. „Bitte lass ihn. Ich kann dir alles erkl..."

Weiter kam er nicht, denn Natsuki hob den Arm, bis er keinen Boden mehr unter den Füßen hatte und starrte ihn mit einem Blick an, der Eisbären hätte frösteln lassen. Der einzige Vorteil war, dass sie Sindbad dadurch nicht mehr würgen konnte, aber der Dieb war anscheinend ohnehin ohnmächtig geworden. Er hing schlaff im Griff Natsukis.

_Ich will deine Erklärung nicht! _verkündete das Wesen, zu dem seine Geliebte geworden war. _Ich will gar nichts hören! Ich will nur, dass dieser Schmerz endlich verschwindet!_

Damit schleuderte sie Shinji in hohem Bogen vor sich weg. Der Junge überschlug sich in der Luft, keuchte erschrocken auf und prallte hart auf dem Boden auf. Sämtliche Luft wurde ihm aus der Lunge gepresst und einige Sekunden lang vermochte er nichts anderes zu tun, als mühevoll Luft zu holen. Dann sah er ängstlich auf. Vor ihm stand Natsuki, ohne Chiaki, den sie an der Stelle, von wo sie ihn weggeschleudert hatte, fallen gelassen hatte. Abgrundtiefe Verachtung ging von ihr aus. Warum hasste sie ihn nur so?

_Jetzt, Mensch, _sagte die Stimme von Gottes Nemesis kalt, _wirst du sterben. Als erster von sehr vielen._

Damit hob sie den Arm. Shinji konnte nichts dagegen tun, war unfähig, auch nur den Blick abzuwenden. Was hat ihr Gottes Schmerz erzählt?, schoss ihm durch den Kopf. Wie konnte sie sich so sehr verändern? Er fühlte nichts, als in der Handfläche vor ihm eine Kugel aus Energie entstand. Es war ihm egal. Er hätte nur noch gern gewusst, was er ihr angetan hatte. Die Kugel wurde größer.

Dann, als er schon glaubte, der Energieball würde ihn im nächsten Augenblick töten, zischte etwas durch die Luft und traf Natsukis Hand. Sie fluchte, während sie zur Seite stolperte, aber die tödliche Energiekugel verfehlte Shinji und flog weit in den Wald hinein. Eine Sekunde später hörte man ein Splittern, das vermuten ließ, dass die Kugel einen Baum gefällt hatte. Natsukis Kopf fuhr zu Noyn herum, dessen Majufu sie getroffen hatte.

_DU WAGST ES? _Die Stimme schien durch den gesamten Wald zu hallen und Shinji fragte sich stöhnend, ob der Tod nicht gnädiger gewesen wäre. _Erst verrätst du mich, deinen Herrn, indem du diese Würmer hierher bringst und dann greifst du mich auch noch an?_

Noyn zitterte, aber er wankte nicht. Seiner Stimme fehlte die Entschlossenheit, aber dennoch blieb er, wo er war, als er antwortete: „Mädchen, bitte erinnere dich. Das Wesen, das dich beherrscht, hat dich entführen lassen und hat dich dazu gebracht, deinen eigenen Vater beinahe umzubringen! Aber du kannst dich dagegen wehren! Du hast die Kraft dazu, schon seit deiner Geburt! Setze die Kraft Gottes ein!"

Natsuki lachte, aber es war das Lachen von Gottes Nemesis. _Du Narr, _sagte sie geringschätzig. _Das Mädchen wird nicht auf dich hören. Sie bekommt die Rache, die sie will und ich bekomme die Erlösung von meinen Schmerzen. Wir profitieren beide. Aber du tatest gut daran, mich davon abzuhalten, die beiden zu töten. _Sie hob die Hand Richtung Dämonenritter und ein weiterer Energieball bildete sich darin, diesmal größer. _Schließlich weiß man nie, ob man sie später noch brauchen kann. Aber in der Zwischenzeit kann ich mich an dir abreagieren..._

Mit diesen Worten grinste sie den schockierten Dämonenritter an und ließ den Energieball fliegen. Noyn stand völlig paralysiert da und starrte das tödliche Geschoss, welches auf ihn zuhielt, nur an. Das ist es also, dachte er betäubt. So sterbe ich, ohne Jeanne noch einmal wiederzusehen. Doch in dem Moment, bevor ihn die Kugel erreichte, warf sich etwas vor ihn und fing den Todesstoß ab. Geblendet schloss er die Augen, als der Körper des Etwas gegen ihn prallte. Und als er ihn wieder sehen konnte, schrie er auf.

„Silk!"

„Noyn-sama", flüsterte der kleine Drache leise. Seine Schuppen waren beinahe überall geborsten und Blut floss heraus. Dennoch lebte das kleine Geschöpf noch, wenn auch nur noch so eben. „Ihr müsst... von hier weg."

„Zu spät."

Noyn war nicht schnell genug, um den Kopf heben zu können, bevor der zweite Energieball ihn erreichte.

„Dieses Gestrüpp soll der Garten Eden sein?", fragte Jeanne zweifelnd, während sie von ihrem Schimmel abstieg. Das Tier erhob sich sofort wieder in die Luft, als ob es das Böse an diesem Ort nicht ertragen könne und verschwand, ebenso wie seine vier Artgenossen.

„Er ist es", bestätigte Seijuro und zog sein Schwert. Seine Lippen waren zusammengepresst und seine Muskeln angespannt. Er rechnete jeden Moment mit einem Angriff. „Aber wo ist unser Feind?"

Zen sah sich ruhig um. Im Gegensatz zu Seijuro schien er die Ruhe vorweg zu haben. „Vermutlich konnten uns die Pferde nicht direkt zu ihm bringen, weil seine Macht hier zu stark ist", vermutete er mit Grabesstimme. Seine blicklosen Augen suchten die Gegend nach einem Pfad ab. „Wir werden ihn suchen müssen."

„Dann lasst uns gehen", meinte Yumemi und schloss einen Moment lang die Augen. Nachdenklich hob sie ihre Waage und hielt sie vor sich. Nach einer Sekunde pendelte eins der Gewichte nach links. „Dorthin müssen wir", verkündete sie.

„Woher weißt du das?", fragte Jeanne verwundert und zog nun ebenfalls ihr Gymnastikband.

„Ich kann fühlen, wo sich Menschen aufhalten", erklärte das Mädchen. „Ich kann ihre Körperfunktionen spüren, dank meiner Gabe. Gehen wir."

„Schön." Seijuro hob sein Schwert und schlug damit auf die Sträucher in dieser Richtung ein. „Dann wollen... wir mal... keine Zeit verlieren."

Eine Weile lang sah Zen ihm zu, dann schüttelte er kurz den Kopf und stellte sich neben den Jungen. Langsam hob er die Sense, die scharf genug schien, um Felsen zu durchschneiden und einen Hieb später lagen einige weitere Äste am Boden. „Sei nicht so unbeherrscht", teilte er dem Jungen mit, während er weiterhin im Takt mähte. „Mit Ruhe erreichst du auf Dauer mehr, glaub mir."

„Krieg ist nichts Ruhiges!", widersprach der Rothaarige und man musste ihm immerhin zugestehen, dass er auf seine heißblütige Art ebenso schnell vorwärts kam wie der systematisch arbeitende Engel. „Das ist dein Spezialgebiet, Tod!"

„Wir sollten ihnen folgen", bestimmte Jeanne und blickte Yumemi an, die dem Wüten der beiden Jungen teilnahmslos zusah. „Stimmt die Richtung wirklich?"

„Ich vermute es", sagte Hunger. „In dieser Richtung befinden sich sehr viele Menschen. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, das Natsuki dort ist, ist groß."

Jeanne seufzte. „Etwas mehr Gewissheit wäre mir lieber", gab sie zu. „Aber wenn die beiden weiterhin so schnell das Gelände säubern, merken wir das ohnehin bald." Sie warf einen Blick auf Krieg und Tod, die sich bereits einige Meter weit vorgekämpft hatten und ging los. „Ich hoffe, wir kommen noch rechtzeitig."

„Das tun wir alle, Sieger."

„Bitte nenn mich nicht so!", verlangte Jeanne und wandte den Blick ab, um eine einzelne Träne zu verbergen. „Das erinnert mich nur daran, dass ich gegen mein eigenes Kind kämpfen muss."

„Gefühle, Sieger?" Yumemi zog die Augenbrauen hoch und blickte Jeanne forschend an. „Sie werden dich im Kampf behindern. „Hunger, Tod und Krieg kennen sie nicht, nur ihr Ziel. Wieso hat der Sieger Gefühle?"

Einen Moment lang dachte Jeanne nach. Weil sie auch früher welche gehabt hatte? Nein, das war keine Antwort. Dann antwortete sie zögernd: „Vielleicht, weil... der Sieger entscheiden muss, was mit seinem Gegner nach dem Kampf geschieht."

„Da gibt es keine Wahl", entgegnete Yumemi. „Gottes Nemesis muss sterben, sonst wird er wieder und wieder versuchen, die Menschen zu vernichten!"

„Wir reden hier von meinem Kind, das ich töten soll!", rief Jeanne laut und funkelte das kleinere Mädchen an. Hunger blieb unbeeindruckt. „Ich bin der Sieger! Ich werde entscheiden!"

„Ich hoffe, dass deine Entscheidung weise sein wird", bemerkte Yumemi leise.

„Wir sind durch!", verkündete Zens emotionslose Stimme. Er schien nicht einmal außer Atem zu sein, als er einige Blätter von der Klinge seiner Sense strich. „Hier wurde vor kurzem eine große Lichtung geschaffen. Krieg ist bereits dort."

„Dann folgen wir ihm."

Die drei traten auf die Lichtung hinaus. Jeanne riss erstaunt die Augen auf. Sie hatte ja gewusst, dass viele Menschen entführt worden waren, aber das... sie konnte die Menge Menschen, die sich hier auf der Lichtung befanden, nicht einmal schätzen! Und die Leute hatten unverkennbar Angst. Kein Wunder, denn einige Schwarzgekleidete, die Noyn unangenehm ähnlich waren, bewachten sie. Dämonenritter. Und alle Köpfe wandten sich ihnen zu.

„Ah, wie schön", verkündete eine spöttische Frauenstimme plötzlich. Eine rothaarige Frau, fast noch ein Mädchen, in schwarze Jeans und eine Lederjacke gekleidet, hatte sich umgedreht und grinste die apokalyptischen Reiter an. „Kommt ihr uns endlich besuchen. Unser Herr wird hocherfreut sein."

„Was habt ihr mit all diesen Menschen vor?", verlangte Jeanne zu wissen. „Ihre Stimme war bei weitem nicht so fest, wie sie es sich wünschte.

„Oh, jetzt eigentlich nichts mehr." Die Dämonenhexe zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ihr Lebenszweck war es, euch hierher zu bringen. Jetzt haben sie ihn erfüllt." Sie hob die Hand und simultan taten es die verbleibenden Dämonenritter ihr nach. „Was sollte uns also hindern, sie auf der Stelle zu töten?" Viele der Menschen schrieen angsterfüllt auf und die Masse rückte näher zusammen.

Es war Seijuro, der sein Schwert hob. Es schien mit einem inneren Feuer zu brennen. „Töte einen", verkündete er mit einer Kälte in der Stimme, die selbst Tod aufhorchen ließ, „und du wirst dir wünschen, uns nie zu Gesicht bekommen zu haben."

„Tatsächlich?", fragte die Akiko grinsend nach und schnippte mit den Fingern. Die Menge teilte sich und ein stämmiger Dämonenritter führte zwei Menschen heraus, einen Mann und eine Frau. „Vielleicht stimmt dich das ja etwas nachdenklicher, junger Held."

Yumemi erkannte die beiden als erste. Obwohl sie sagte, keine Gefühle mehr zu haben, schien doch noch einiges von Yumemi in ihr zu sein, denn sie zuckte zusammen. „Mutter!"

„Vater!", erkannte auch Seijuro die beiden Menschen und knirschte mit den Zähnen. Seine Augen schienen zu glühen.

Auch die beiden hatten ihre Kinder offensichtlich erkannt, denn Kagura winkte hektisch mit einem Arm, bis ihm der Dämonenritter in den Rücken stieß. „Seijuro! Yumemi!", schrie er. „Lauft! Flieht, so schnell ihr könnt!"

„Uns geschieht schon nichts!", rief nun auch Yashiro, obwohl man sehen konnte, dass ihre Angst ihr schwer zu schaffen machte. „Lauft weg!"

„Sind sie nicht süß?", fragte die Dämonenhexe unschuldig, als die beiden neben ihr niedergestoßen wurden. Sie riss die Köpfe der beiden hoch. „Was ist? Wollt ihr sie nicht retten? Sie und die anderen Menschen?"

Seijuro war drauf und dran, sie anzufallen und auch Yumemis Maske aus Gleichgültigkeit war ins Wanken geraten. Dennoch zögerten sie. Jeanne sah die beiden an und seufzte.

„Lass die Menschen frei", verlangte sie. „Ihr könnt gegen uns vier nicht gewinnen, das weißt du. Wenn ihr sie gehen lasst, verschonen wir euch."

„Das wird nichts nützen, Sieger", warf Zen ein und ließ seine Sense in der Sonne blitzen. „Wenn wir gegen Gottes Nemesis gewinnen, werden sie ohnehin sterben. Außerdem wissen sie genau, dass wir unseren Feind so schnell wie möglich stellen müssen, wenn Sindbad und die anderen nicht sterben sollen."

„Dein bleicher Freund hat Recht, Jeanne!", rief die Dämonenhexe triumphierend. „Also, wofür entscheidet ihr euch? Opfert ihr diese Menschen oder eure Freunde?" Sie ließ Kaguras und Yashiros Kopf los, die daraufhin zu Boden fielen und machte mit ihrer Hand das „Komm-nur-her"-Zeichen. Seijuro knurrte.

„Sieger, wir müssen weiter", drängte Tod. Obwohl seine Stimme frei von Emotionen war, schien er besorgt zu sein, sie könnten Gottes Nemesis nicht mehr rechtzeitig erreichen.

„Aber wir können diese Menschen nicht im Stich lassen", warf Yumemi ein. „Gott würde uns das nie verzeihen!"

Jeanne griff sich an den Kopf. Sie hatte gehofft, nie mehr wieder vor eine solche Wahl gestellt zu werden. Das letzte Mal war das der Fall gewesen, als sie Zen zum ersten Mal getroffen hatte. Warum verlangte man nur immer von ihr, zwischen Menschleben abzuwägen?

„Tod, Sieger", wandte sich auf einmal Seijuro an sie. Seine Augen waren starr auf die Dämonenhexe gerichtet und brannten vor Hass. „Geht. Haltet Gottes Schmerz auf. Hunger und ich werden diese Menschen befreien und dann zu euch stoßen."

„Schafft ihr das allein?", fragte Jeanne zweifelnd, aber leise Hoffnung zeichnete sich auf ihrem Gesicht ab. „Ihr gegen ein Dutzend Dämonenritter?"

„Nicht wir", korrigierte Seijuro. „Nur ich. Hunger wird inzwischen ein Portal zur Erde öffnen und die Menschen zurückschicken. Dank ihren Kräften, Menschen zu erspüren, wird sie die Erde einfach finden, oder?"

Hunger nickte zögernd. „Aber ist es nicht gefährlich, allein gegen so viele?", erkundigte sie sich. Jeanne lächelte. Kein Zweifel. Trotz des Geistes, der sie beherrschte, blieb dieses Mädchen Yumemi, und sie sorgte sich um ihren Bruder.

„Schon, aber dieser Gefahr werden sie sich stellen müssen", antwortete er trocken. Jeanne hoffte, dass das kein Witz sein sollte. „Ich habe keine Lust zu warten, bis sie Verstärkung herbeigeholt haben, damit der Kampf fair wird."

„Komm, Sieger, er hat Recht", meinte Tod und fasste Jeanne an die Schulter. „Sie haben wie wir die Kräfte Gottes. Wir müssen gehen."

„Na gut", gab sie nach. „Aber versprecht mir, dass ihr uns nachkommt, ihr beiden", rief sie Hunger und Krieg zu. „Wehe, wenn ich euch nachher aus der Patsche helfen muss!" Sie hoffte, dass ihr lockerer Ton ihre Angst überspielte, aber die beiden waren bereits auf ihre Gegner konzentriert.

Als Jeanne und Zen auf die Bäume sprangen, um ihren Weg schneller fortsetzen zu können, ließen die Dämonenritter von den Leute ab und stellten sich hinter Akiko. Seijuro stellte sich ihnen entgegen. Er wies nicht die Spur von Unsicherheit auf, während sich seine Muskeln spannten.

„Geh", wies er seine Schwester an. „Wenn sie mich angreifen, schaff die Leute weg. Sollten noch welche von diesen Teufeln übrig sein, wenn du fertig bist, hilf mir." Yumemi nickte und trat zur Seite. Ihr Blick war undeutbar, aber Seijuro glaubte auch Bewunderung darin zu entdecken. Er lächelte seine Gegner böse an. „Na dann – kommt her!"

„Das ist doch blanker Irrsinn!", rief Miyako. Seit dieser Erzengel, wie hieß er noch mal... Rill, Gottes Fenster zum Garten Eden wieder geöffnet hatte, hatten Yamato und sie Marron und den anderen zugesehen. „Einer gegen ein Dutzend! Wie soll er das schaffen? Wieso hat Marron ihn alleingelassen?"

„Unterschätze ihn nicht", erwiderte Rill ruhig. Es kostete ihn große Anstrengung, das Fenster offen zu halten. Seine Kräfte waren groß, aber mit denen Gottes nicht zu vergleichen. Lange würden sie nicht mehr zusehen können. „Krieg war leider immer eine äußerst mächtige Kraft, die unglaubliche Kräfte im Menschen freisetzen kann. Dämonenritter sind zwar ebenfalls stark, aber er hat eine Chance."

„Aber wieso hilft ihm das Mädchen nicht?", drängte Yamato. Auch seine Nerven waren zum Zerreißen gespannt. „Und warum sind Marron und Zen einfach abgehauen?"

„Warum Yumemi ihm nicht hilft, weiß ich auch nicht, Yamato Minazuki." Rill machte eine kurze Pause, um wieder Kraft dem Fenster zuzuleiten. „Aber ich glaube, Jeanne und Zen sind gegangen, um Gottes Nemesis aufzuhalten. Schließlich versucht er gerade, Sindbad und die anderen zu töten."

„Aber können sie Gottes... Nemesis denn zu zweit aufhalten?", wollte Miyako wissen. „Wenn es wirklich ein Teil Gottes ist, wie du sagst, müsste es doch unglaublich mächtig sein!"

„So ist es!", bestätigte Rill, während er sich setzte, um weniger Energie zu verbrauchen. „Aber was hättet ihr getan? Schließlich sind sie Menschen. Sie können keinen im Stich lassen, nicht Sindbad, Noyn und Shinji und auch nicht die Menschen auf der Lichtung. Haben sie falsch entschieden?"

Befriedigt registrierte er, dass die beiden nicht widersprachen. Einige Sekunden lang lauschte er den Geräuschen des Fensters. Es schien, als habe Hunger inzwischen ein Portal zur Erde geöffnet, durch das sie die verängstigten Menschen scheuchte. Einige weigerten sich zwar vor lauter Angst, irgendwohin zu gehen, aber das Mädchen deutete lediglich auf den Kampf hinter ihr und auch diese Menschen schlossen sich dem Zug an. Ihre Eltern standen noch an ihrer Seite und blickten Yumemi vollkommen überwältigt, aber auch furchtsam an. Nun, das war verständlich. Er sah, wie die beiden zusammenzuckten, als sich ihre Tochter zu ihnen umdrehte und sie mit ihren fahlen Augen ansah. Sie wechselte einige Worte mit ihnen und schickte sie ebenfalls durch das Portal. Vermutlich wollte sie ihnen später alles erklären. Zögernd verschwanden schließlich auch diese beiden und das Mädchen wirkte ziemlich erleichtert. Er bewunderte diese Idee. Wenn die Menschen erst in Sicherheit waren, dann konnte Krieg sein wahres Wesen einsetzten... und dann würde es für seine Gegner eng werden.

Der Junge hielt sich indessen auch recht wacker, obwohl er es mit einer ansonsten unfairen Übermacht zu tun hatte. Er sprang wild in der Gegend umher, teilte mit seinem Breitschwert scheinbar unmöglich flinke Schläge aus und griff sogar manchmal einen der Dämonenritter an. Trotzdem konnte er momentan nicht gewinnen. Er hatte einigen seiner Gegner zwar schon leichte Wunden zugefügt, aber er wurde immer wieder von Gegnermassen bedrängt, ohne sich mit einem wirklich beschäftigen zu können. Auch er wurde manchmal getroffen, obwohl ihn die Schläge und Hiebe seiner Gegner bei weitem nicht so beeinträchtigten wie normale Menschen. Dennoch, solange noch Menschen da waren, konnte er sein volles Potenzial nicht entfalten.

„Äh... Rill-sama?" Der Erzengel neigte den Kopf, um anzudeuten, dass er lauschte. „Was passiert eigentlich, wenn... einer von ihnen getötet wird, bevor sie Gottes Nemesis besiegen können?", fragte Yamato kleinlaut. „Ich meine, ja, zu viert haben sie Gottes Kraft, aber sie haben sie ja jetzt aufgeteilt, nicht?"

„Sei nicht so pessimistisch, Yamato", schimpfte ihn seine Frau. „Warum sollte ihnen etwas passieren?"

„Die Frage war durchaus vernünftig, Miyako Minazuki", korrigierte sie Rill ernst. Er hob seine Augen wieder zum Fenster. „Zu viert sind die Reiter unbesiegbar, selbst Gottes Nemesis dürfte gegen sie nicht bestehen können... aber wenn einer von ihnen fehlt, ist ihre Macht vermutlich zu gering, um siegen zu können."

Er beachtete die ängstlichen nächsten Fragen der beiden nicht mehr. Ja, die Situation war ernst. Sollte einem der Reiter tatsächlich etwas zustoßen, sei es nun Krieg in seinem Kampf oder Tod und Sieger gegen ihren wahren Gegner, dann war alles verloren. Er hoffte, dass dies alles ein gutes Ende nahm. Aber er war sich nicht sicher.

Als das blendende Licht verschwand, merkte Noyn nicht einmal, wie er auf dem Boden aufschlug. Fast sein ganzer Körper war taub, und vielleicht war das auch gut so, denn die Teile, die es nicht waren, schmerzten im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes höllisch. Er konnte ein Auge nicht öffnen, weil er am Kopf blutete. Konnte sich nicht mehr rühren. Nur noch ein einigermaßen verschwommenes Bild wahrnehmen. Wäre der Dämon in ihm nicht, wäre er schon tot, obwohl das vielleicht besser wäre.

„Noyn-sama?"

Silks Stimme klang jetzt noch schwächer, sie übertönte kaum noch die Dschungelgeräusche. Komisch, vorher hatte er den Wind, der durch das Gras strich, das Knacken von Holz und das Summen der allgegenwärtigen Insekten gar nicht wahrgenommen. Jetzt, da der Augenblick seines endgültigen Todes nahte, hörte Noyn sie überdeutlich. Er lächelte knapp.

„Ich... lebe noch", brachte er hervor, bevor er husten musste.

„Und ich... ebenfalls", erwiderte Silk. „Obwohl ich auch diesmal... das meiste der Energie abgefangen habe. Dabei müsste ich... längst tot sein."

„Keine Sorge", murmelte Noyn und grinste ohne Humor. „Du kannst... nicht sterben, bevor ich... nicht tot bin. Schließlich bist... du mein Schoßtier, weißt du... nicht mehr?"

Noyn sah, wie sich etwas am Rande seines Blickfeldes bewegte. Kurz darauf erschien Silk direkt vor seinem Gesicht. Der kleine Drache konnte nicht mehr fliegen, sondern hatte sich mit seinen kräftigen Krallen herangeschleppt. Der Blick der Drachenaugen war von Schmerz getrübt, dennoch leuchtete Hoffnung darin.

„Dann darf ich... mit euch sterben, Noyn-sama?"

„Ja." Nachdenklich musterte Noyn den Drachen. Er besaß ihn schon lange. Schon so lange, dass seine Gegenwart beinahe selbstverständlich geworden war. Er wusste, dass Silk ihn verehrte. Aber ging das tatsächlich so weit, dass er glücklich war, mit seinem Meister sterben zu dürfen? Fast fragte Noyn sich, womit er so viel Verehrung verdiente.

_Dann darfst du jetzt glücklich sein, Drache, _verkündete Gottes Nemesis. Natsuki war an sie herangetreten. Ihr ganzer Körper strahlte Macht aus, auch wenn ihre Haare und Klamotten durcheinander waren. _Denn dieser Zeitpunkt ist jetzt gekommen. _Und damit hob sie ein weiteres Mal die Hand. Dieses Mal würde keiner mehr Noyn retten können.

„Tu's nicht, Natsuki!", rief Shinjis Stimme, aber der Junge war weit entfernt, so viel konnte der Dämonenritter noch ausmachen, aber das Mädchen ignorierte ihn einfach. Sie starrte den Mann und den Drachen, der unter ihr am Boden lag, einfach an und ließ ihre Energie in der Handfläche immer weiter steigen. Noyn hatte den Verdacht, dass sie das genoss.

Das war's dann wohl, dachte er und schloss das heile Auge nun auch. Wirklich schade. Jetzt werde ich nie erfahren, ob ich irgendwann meine Jeanne wiedergetroffen hätte.

_Stirb, Verräter!_

Noyn wartete auf den letzten Lichtblitz. Es war ihm im Grunde egal. Die Last der Jahre machte auch ihm langsam zu schaffen, obwohl er nicht alterte und ein festes Ziel hatte. Zuviel Leben war nichts für die Menschen, das hatte er schon vor langer Zeit begriffen. Aber seine Suche nach Jeanne hatte ihn immer weitergetrieben. Mitten in seinen Gedanken erklang dann plötzlich das Geräusch.

Es war, als ob irgendetwas sehr schnell die Luft durchschneiden würde. Dann stieß Gottes Nemesis einen Fluch aus und irgendetwas landete geräuschvoll am Boden. Wieder fuhr etwas durch die Luft, aber dieses Etwas hörte sich anders an... wie ein metallisches Kreischen. Dann landete noch etwas – jemand? – neben ihm und er fühlte eine sanfte Hand an seiner Stirn und seinem Handgelenk. Langsam öffnete er das Auge. Und traute ihm nicht. Vor ihm waren plötzlich zwei Engel aufgetaucht. Dann blinzelte er einmal, um das Bild schärfer zu stellen und erkannte den einen auf der Stelle.

„Jeanne!", stieß er hervor. Das war doch nicht möglich! Marron hatte ihre Energie an ihre Tochter übergeben! Wie konnte sie...?

„Wie fühlst du dich, Noyn?", fragte die himmlische Kämpferin. Jetzt erst sah er, dass das kein Trugbild sein konnte, denn diese Jeanne war kein junges Mädchen mehr. Es war wirklich Marron, nun schon an die vierzig Jahre, aber wieder pulsierend voll mit Energie. Woher?

„Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich", entgegnete er, obwohl er wusste, dass das nur dummer Stolz war. „Kümmere dich lieber um Chiaki. Ihn hat es auch übel erwischt. Solange der Dämon in mir lebt, werde ich nicht sterben, keine Angst." Er versuchte zu lächeln, aber es misslang kläglich.

Marron sah ihn einige Momente lang zweifelnd an, dann nickte sie und schenkte ihm ein wunderschönes Lächeln. Sie stand auf und trat hinter den anderen Engel. Ja, dieser war wirklich echt, das bewiesen die Flügel. Aber wieso waren sie schwarz? Schwarzengel konnten doch nicht zu dieser Größe anwachsen, oder? Dann bemerkte er erst das Ding, welches vorhin das metallische Geräusch verursacht hatte. Und brauchte nur einen Moment, um zu begreifen, wer da vor ihm stand.Aber dann musste Marron ja...

_Tod, _sprach Gottes Nemesis seine Gedanken aus. _Und Sieger. Hat Gott sich also wirklich dazu entschlossen. Haben sich Krieg und Hunger etwas verspätet?_

Tod erwiderte nichts, sondern musterte lediglich seinen Gegner, während er seine Sense fest in der Hand hielt. Er schien viel jünger zu sein als Marron, aber das hieß nichts. Als Engel oder Dämon alterte man nicht. Aber trotz seines fremden Aussehens beschlich Noyn das Gefühl, diesen jungen Mann zu kennen. Absurd. Bevor er jedoch darüber nachdenken konnte, was ihm dank seiner Verletzungen ohnehin schwer genug fiel, begann Marron zu sprechen.

„Natsuki, ich möchte nicht gegen dich kämpfen." Ihrer Stimme fehlte es an Festigkeit. „Du erkennst mich vielleicht nicht, aber ich bin deine Mutter. Bitte befreie dich von dem, was dich beherrscht."

In Natsukis Augen schien es kurz zu flackern und als sie sprach, kam ihre eigene Stimme aus der Kehle des Mädchens: „Ich weiß schon lange, dass du es bist, Mutter." Allerdings lag auch in dieser Stimme eine Kälte, die Noyn schlucken ließ. Das verhieß nichts Gutes. „Aber das wird dir nicht helfen. Du und Vater, Shinji... alle habt ihr mich jahrelang betrogen. Das wird hier und jetzt enden!"

Marron war zwar offenbar darauf vorbereitet gewesen, dennoch standen ihr Tränen in den Augen, als sie ihre Tochter so reden hörte. „Was hat er dir erzählt, Natsuki?", fragte sie leise. „Wieso hasst du uns so sehr?"

„Marron, sei vorsichtig!", klang in diesem Moment Sindbads Stimme herüber, allerdings nur schwach. Offenbar hatte es den Dieb schwerer erwischt als gedacht. „Gottes Schmerz benutzt sie für seine Zwecke! Sie wird dich töten, wenn du nicht verschwindest!"

„Chiaki?" Auf Jeannes Gesicht zeigte sich Hoffnung. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Ist mir schon wesentlich besser gegangen." An dieser Stelle musste er lange husten. „Aber danke der Nachfrage. Du musst hier weg, Marron! Das ist nicht mehr unsere Natsuki!"

_Er hat Recht, _trug in diesem Moment Gottes Schmerz zur Unterhaltung bei. Natsukis Gesicht wirkte steinhart. _Vorhin ließ ich Natsuki nur kurz sprechen, damit du dir Hoffnungen machst, Eva. Aber ich beherrsche sie vollkommen. So benutze ich deine eigene Tochter, um dich zu verraten... so wie du einst mich verraten hast!_

„Du irrst dich", widersprach Jeanne und schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Eva hat dich niemals geliebt, sondern Adam. Gott hat richtig erkannt, dass er dagegen nichts tun konnte, aber er machte den Fehler, den Schmerz zu verbannen, statt ihn zu ertragen und zu besiegen." Sie richtete ihre Augen wieder auf den Körper ihrer Tochter, der sie mit Wut und Schmerz gleichzeitig anzufunkeln schien. Ihre Stimme war nun sehr sanft, trotz ihrer Tränen. „Natsuki, ich weiß, dass du mich noch hören kannst. Bitte glaube mir, wir haben dir nur nichts von unserer Vergangenheit gesagt, weil wir wollten, dass du wie ein ganz normales Mädchen aufwächst."

_Sei still!, _fauchte Gottes Nemesis. Natsukis Gesicht wirkte gehetzt. _Ihr habt Natsuki belogen und sie weiß das. Hört auf damit!_

„Du wagst es, Jeanne eine Lügnerin zu nennen?"

Noyn zuckte zusammen, als er die Stimme des Todes hörte. Sie war nicht einmal besonders laut gewesen und auch nicht erregt, im Gegenteil, sehr ruhig. Aber er kannte sie. Er hatte sie vor Jahren gehört, als er und die junge Jeanne ihr Spiel ausgetragen hatten. Er stellte sich die Silhouette des Engels minus die Flügel und das düstere Aussehen vor... ja, kein Zweifel. Das war Zen!

„Ausgerechnet du?", fuhr Zen fort. Er hatte seine Sense in beide Hände genommen und Natsukis Körper war instinktiv einen Schritt zurückgewichen. Sie funkelte ihn an, schien jedoch zu wissen, dass er sie verletzen konnte. „Die letzte Quelle des Bösen in der Welt? Du hast diesem Mädchen vorgegaukelt, dass jeder sie hasst, weil du wusstest, dass Jeanne sie nicht angreifen würde."

_SCHWEIG! _brüllte Gottes Nemesis und ballte Natsukis kleine Fäuste. In den Augen des Mädchens schien es zu lodern. _Damit erreicht ihr nichts! Ich beherrsche Natsukis Körper! Sie kann nicht mehr gerettet werden! Ihr könnt nur versuchen, mich zu töten! _Ein hässliches Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen. _Aber das dürfte euch zu zweit schwer fallen._

„Jeanne", presste Noyn unter Schmerzen hervor. „Natsuki trägt einen Teil Gottes in sich, so wie du früher. Wenn sie diese Kraft benutzt, dann kann Gottes Schmerz nicht gegen euch kämpfen. Aber dazu muss sie sich gegen ihn wehren!"

Jeanne sah erst Noyn, dann Natsuki nachdenklich an. „Stimmt das?", fragte sie.

_Und wenn schon, _fauchte Gottes Schmerz. Aber er wirkte nun fahrig, als habe man seine Achillesferse entdeckt. _Das Mädchen ist viel zu verwirrt, um diese Kraft einsetzen zu können. Hättest du ihr eher davon erzählt, dann bestünde vielleicht wirklich Gefahr für mich, aber so weiß sie nicht, was sie tun soll. _Wieder erschien dieses hässliche Grinsen. _Also könnt ihr nur versuchen, mich zu töten. Wirst du das wagen... Mutter?_

Jeanne zuckte zusammen, aber Zen stellte sich vor sie und hob seine Sense. Seinem Gesicht war keine Regung anzumerken. Seine schwarzen Flügel verdeckten Marron, sodass Natsuki ihre Reaktion nicht mitbekam. Sie fluchte.

„Ich bin dieser überflüssigen Worte langsam müde", verkündete Zen und schwenkte probeweise seine Waffe durch die Luft. Das metallische Kreischen war markerschütternd. Die Sense musste unsagbar scharf sein. „Unser Kampf sollte beginnen!"

Mit diesen Worten stieß er sich ab, seine schwarzen Flügel breiteten sich auf und er flog knapp über dem Boden auf Natsuki zu. Diese zischte und sprang mit übermenschlicher Kraftanstrengung hoch in die Luft. Zens Sense fuhr ins Leere und beide Gegner landeten wieder auf dem Boden. Keiner von beiden gönnte sich eine Pause. Natsuki war schon wieder bei Zen, als dieser sich umgedreht hatte und versuchte ihn zu schlagen. Der Tod blockte den Angriff mit der Sense ab, aber Natsukis Arm blieb unverletzt. Offenbar schützte die Macht von Gottes Nemesis ihren Körper. Dennoch zuckten beide zusammen.

_Du bist jedem Menschen überlegen, Tod!_ Natsuki musterte den Schwarzengel, während sie weiterhin versuchte, ihn zu treffen. Sie schien während dieses Kampfes auf Leben und Tod noch gelassener zu sein als der apokalyptische Reiter selbst. _Aber Gott kannst du nicht töten! Gib auf!_

Zen knirschte mit den Zähnen. Das erste Mal, seit er die Macht des Todes angenommen hatte, sah Jeanne, wie seine unerschütterliche Ruhe bröckelte. Dieser Gegner war stärker als er!

„Sieger!", rief er laut, während er mühsam seine Sense Natsukis Arm entgegenstemmte. „Hilf mir! Alleine kann ich ihn nicht besiegen!"

Aber Jeanne blieb unentschlossen stehen. Krampfhaft hielt sie ihr Gymnastikband in der Hand, hob es jedoch nicht. Sie zitterte, machte einen zögerlichen Schritt auf die Kämpfenden zu, blieb wieder stehen. Warf ihr Band hinter sich, bereit zum Schlag. Sah die Augen ihrer Tochter, die sie gespannt und ein wenig... furchtsam anblickten. Dann senkte sie den Kopf.

„Ich kann nicht", flüsterte sie leise. „Es tut mir Leid, Zen. Ich kann nicht gegen meine Tochter kämpfen."

Damit drehte sie sich um und rannte zu Chiaki, der noch immer am Boden lag. Hinter sich hörte sie den triumphierenden Schrei ihrer besessenen Tochter. Aber sie blickte nicht zurück.

Der Atem von Rill war in den letzten Minuten immer heftiger geworden. Daher überraschte es Miyako und Yamato eigentlich nicht sonderlich, als der Erzengel auf einmal zusammensackte und das magische Fenster, welches ihnen den beginnenden Kampf von Natsuki und Zen gezeigt hatte, sich schloss. Dennoch stöhnten beide enttäuscht auf.

„Was ist los?", verlangte Miyako ungeduldig zu wissen und stemmte die Arme in die Hüften. Erzengel oder nicht, sie wollte wissen, was im Garten Eden vor sich ging! „Brauchst du eine Pause? Wann kannst du das Fenster wieder aufmachen?"

Rill atmete einige Male tief ein und aus, dann straffte er sich und stand wieder auf. Seine Stärke war zumindest äußerlich wieder zurückgekehrt. Er sah die beiden Menschen mit seinen geschlossenen Augen an. Dann wandte er sich zum Gehen.

„He!", rief ihm Yamato empört nach. „Wo willst du hin? Wir wollen wissen, was da unten geschieht!"

„Dafür ist keine Zeit mehr", entgegnete Rill und ging stur weiter. Den beiden blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ihm zu folgen. „Ich muss jetzt gehen."

„Wohin denn?"

„In den Garten Eden."

„WAS?" Miyako war sichtlich schockiert. „Aber ich dachte, Engel könnten nicht dort hin?"

„Das stimmt auch." Rill nickte. Obwohl er nur ging, schien er schneller zu sein als die beiden Menschen, die keuchend hinter ihm her liefen. „Ich werde auch erst ankommen, wenn alles vorbei ist."

„Aber was ist... wenn unsere Freunde nicht gewinnen?", wollte Yamato wissen. Er war schön langsam erschöpft, aber seine Neugier hielt ihn aufrecht.

„Dann ist es ohnehin egal, wo ich mich aufhalte", verkündete Rill ohne sichtbare Gefühlsregung. „Wenn Gottes Nemesis siegt, wird die Menschheit sterben, ebenso wie die Engel. Aber wenn die Reiter Erfolg haben, dann muss ich dort sein."

„Aber warum?"

„Dort wird dringend Heilung benötigt. Schon seit langer Zeit." Rill schien nicht gewillt, weitere Geheimnisse preiszugeben. „Also werde ich hinfliegen."

„Fliegen?" Miyako riss die Augen auf. „Heißt das, der Garten Eden ist hier, ganz in unserer Nähe?"

„Natürlich", antwortete der Erzengel belustigt, während er den Ausgang des Palastes erreichte. Einige Schwarz- und Grundengel, die verschreckt hierher geflüchtet waren, machten ihm respektvoll Platz. Angst zeigte sich in ihren schönen Gesichtern. „Er ist ein Teil des großen Himmelsgartens... nur, dass wir ihn bisher nicht betreten konnten. Es ist nicht sehr weit."

„Dann wollen wir mitkommen!", bestimmte Miyako und machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung, als Rill den Mund zu einer Entgegnung öffnete. „Keine Widerrede! Ich will wissen, was dort passiert, und wenn das Fenster schon zu ist, kannst du uns genauso gut mitnehmen!"

„Denk besser nicht einmal daran, mit ihr zu diskutieren", fiel Yamato dem Erzengel ein weiteres Mal ins Wort. Er lächelte, obwohl er völlig außer Atem war. „Es ist sinnlos. Sie wird ja doch ihren Willen bekommen. Sie ist zu stur, um nachzugeben. Aua!"

Grinsend rieb er sich den Kopf, auf den ihn Miyako spielerisch geschlagen hatte. Einen Moment lang schien Rill unentschlossen zu sein, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. Allerdings schien er nicht sehr glücklich über seine Entscheidung zu sein.

„Na schön", willigte er ein und breitete seine mächtigen Flügel aus. Unter den kleinen Engeln entbrannte aufgeregtes Geflüster, aber die drei achteten nicht darauf. „Dann haltet euch an mir fest. Ich werde euch zum Garten Eden tragen. Aber passt auf, dass ihr nicht abstürzt!"

Einige Augenblicke später hob der Erzengel schwerfällig von den Palaststufen ab und nahm mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit Kurs auf den Garten Eden. Die Engel hatten aufgehört zu tuscheln. Jetzt blickten sie den dreien bang nach.

„Chiaki", flüsterte Marron, während sie neben ihrem Mann in die Knie ging. Sanft hob sie seinen Kopf hoch, die Kampfgeräusche im Hintergrund geflissentlich überhörend. Offenbar stand es nicht sehr gut um Zen, denn in diesem Moment schrie er auf. „Wie geht es dir, Liebster?"

„Natsuki hat einen ziemlich festen Schlag drauf", murmelte der Dieb und hustete einmal, woraufhin eine weitere kleine Menge Blut aus seinem Mund lief. Hastig schluckte er. „Ich frage mich... ob sie ihr Kendo-Training nicht etwas übertrieben hat. Ich werde ihr... kräftig den Hintern versohlen müssen, dafür, dass sie mich geschlagen hat."

In Jeannes Augen traten wieder Tränen, aber sie lächelte tapfer und wuschelte dem Dieb durchs silberweiße Haar. Wie sie diesen Mann liebte! Vor allem seine Gabe, im Angesicht des Todes noch Witze zu machen.

„Natsuki ist jetzt sehr viel stärker als du, Chiaki", erinnerte sie ihn sanft.

„Dann musst du sie... wieder zur Vernunft bringen." Chiaki musterte sie einen Augenblick. „Jetzt, wo du die Kräfte von Jeanne wieder besitzt. Oder wie hat sie dich genannt... Sieger?"

„Aber ich kann nicht", widersprach Marron und senkte den Kopf. „Ich kann doch nicht gegen unser eigenes Kind kämpfen, Chiaki! Das schaffe ich nicht!"

„Dann zeig ihr das." Chiakis Stimme wurde beschwörend. „Lass sie sehen, dass du sie liebst! Dass du sie nie, unter keinen Umständen verletzen würdest! Zeig ihr, dass du ihr bedingungslos vertraust... so wie damals, als du gegen dich selbst gekämpft hast, in Gottes Palast. Weißt du noch?"

Natürlich wusste sie das noch. Damals hatte sie sich unbewaffnet ihrem Spiegelbild gestellt, als einzige Waffe ihr Vertrauen in die Liebe. Die andere Jeanne hatte es verstanden und aufgegeben.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das schaffe, Chiaki", wandte sie ein. „Das... ist nicht mehr unsere Natsuki. Ihre Augen sind so kalt... auch wenn sie sie selbst ist. Ich... ich habe Angst vor ihr."

„Aber du musst... es versuchen, Marron!" Chiaki hustete wieder, aber er bevor Marron ihn nach seinem Befinden fragen und somit das Thema wechseln konnte, sprach er weiter. „Zen braucht Hilfe... und das schnell! Sieh doch!"

Noch immer zögernd wandte Jeanne den Kopf und sah zu den Kämpfenden hin. Doch was sie sah, ließ sie nur noch mehr verzweifeln. Der Todesengel wehrte sich zwar verbissen, indem er mit der Sense nun nach Natsukis Gesicht hieb. Diese wich der Waffe nun tunlichst aus, anscheinend wollte Gottes Nemesis nicht riskieren, allzu viel Energie für die Verteidigung zu verschwenden. Dennoch war die Sense so unhandlich, dass Natsukis Hände immer etwas Zeit hatten, um nach Zen zu schlagen, sodass dieser wiederum zurückweichen musste.

Plötzlich sprang er wieder in die Luft und hieb mit der Sense in einem großen Bogen auf Natsukis ungedeckten Rücken ein. Diese jedoch wich im letzten Moment nach vorne aus, sodass Zen die Sense wieder hochreißen und landen musste. In diesem Moment wurde er von Natsukis Fuß im Rücken getroffen und nach vorne geschleudert. Der Todesengel drehte sich hastig um und wehrte mit dem Griff seiner Waffe eine Handkante des Mädchens ab, die auf seinen Brustkorb gezielt hatte. Die Augen Natsukis verengten sich und sie knurrte wütend.

Zen versuchte, ihr die Füße wegzuschlagen, aber sie schien seine Beinschere nicht mal zu bemerken. Statt dessen schlug sie ihm auf die Finger, welche die Sense hielten. Tod schrie auf und ließ die Klinge einen Augenblick los, woraufhin Natsuki triumphierend nach ihr griff und sie seinem Griff entwand. In hohem Bogen warf sie den Seelenernter hinter sich. Sie lachte schauerlich, als sie einen Fußkick des Junge abwehrte und mit der anderen Hand nach seinem Hemd griff. Mit einem Ruck riss sie ihn wie vorhin Chiaki hoch und verpasste ihm eine Ohrfeige, die ihm den Kopf in den Nacken schleuderte. Er stöhnte.

„Beeil dich, Marron", murmelte Chiaki. Offenbar ging dieses Gespräch bereits über seine Kräfte. „Er braucht Hilfe."

Doch bevor die Kriegerin Gottes eingreifen konnte, krümmte sich Natsuki plötzlich zusammen, als hätte sie Bauchschmerzen und ließ Zen los. Im nächsten Augenblick zischte etwas Scharfes zwischen den beiden und trennte sie endgültig. Eine kleine Gestalt hob Zen inzwischen hoch und schleifte ihn hinter Natsuki, zu seiner Sense hin. Alles war so schnell gegangen, dass Marron sie erst jetzt erkannte.

„Yumemi!"

Das Mädchen reagierte nicht darauf, sondern drückte Tod seine Waffe wieder in die Hand. Der Junge begann wieder ruhig zu atmen, und man sah förmlich, wie sich seine Kraft regenerierte. Dann sah sie zu ihrer Tochter hin. Diese stand gespannt da, ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf die Person gerichtet, die sie beinahe mit ihrem Schwert verletzt hätte.

„Seijuro!"

Krieg funkelte Gottes Nemesis an. Seine Kleider waren an einigen Stellen zerschlissen, außerdem hatte er bei seinem Kampf einige unschöne Stiche und blaue Flecken abbekommen, aber anscheinend fehlte ihm nichts weiter.

„Deine zahmen Dämonenritter sind nicht mehr, Nemesis", verkündete er, und man konnte deutlich die Häme aus seinen Worten heraushören. „Du dachtest wohl, sie würden uns länger aufhalten, wie?"

_Krieg, _stellte Natsuki überflüssigerweise fest. _Und Hunger. Ihr seid wahrlich stärker, als ich dachte. Aber wie konntet ihr meine Diener in so kurzer Zeit besiegen?_

„Nun, nachdem ich die Menschen durch unser Portal in Sicherheit gebracht hatte", erklärte Yumemi mit ruhiger Stimme, während sie noch immer auf Tod achtete, „habe ich die Dämonenritter geschwächt – so wie dich eben. Eure Kräfte mögen immens sein, aber eure Körper sind menschlich und anfällig für Hunger." Sie lächelte ihrem Bruder kurz zu. „Krieg war beinahe wütend darüber, dass ich den Kampf so leicht machte, aber ich konnte ihn davon überzeugen, dass wir schnell handeln mussten."

Krieg zog eine Schnute und richtete seine Schwertspitze auf Natsukis Kehle, was Marron angstvoll einatmen ließ, Natsuki jedoch nicht allzu sehr beeindrucken schien.

„Jetzt ist der Augenblick deines Todes gekommen", prophezeite er mit lodernden Augen. „Dafür, dass du dieses unschuldige Mädchen für deine Zwecke missbraucht hast, wirst du langsam und qualvoll sterben. Und glaube mir, ich kenne mich mit Todesqualen gut aus."

_Daran zweifle ich nicht, Krieg, _entgegnete Gottes Nemesis mit einer großen Portion Sarkasmus in der Stimme. Die Schwertspitze schien sie nicht im mindesten zu stören. _Allerdings sind eure Chancen, mich zu besiegen, auch zu dritt nicht viel größer. Der Kampf wird lediglich etwas länger dauern. Denn Sieger wird es nicht wagen, gegen mich zu kämpfen. _Natsukis Kopf drehte sich in Jeannes Richtung und blickte sie treuherzig an. _Das stimmt doch, Mutter?_

Zuerst wagte Kaiki Nagoya es nicht, ans Telefon zu gehen. Er hatte heute schon genug Unglaubliches erlebt und Chiaki war bisher noch nicht zu ihm hereingekommen. Er wusste zwar nicht, was sein Sohn gegen dieses Ungeheuer da draußen ausrichten wollte, aber bevor er oder Shinji nicht hereinkamen und Entwarnung gaben, würde er hier herinnen bleiben.

Aber war es sinnvoll, nicht ans Telefon zu gehen? Immerhin war es jetzt bereits über eine halbe Stunde her, seit der Junge ihn herein geführt hatte. Möglicherweise hatte der Muskelprotz Chiaki besiegt? Aber das hätte der Engel doch nicht zugelassen, oder? Oder war er nie da gewesen, nur ein Produkt von Kaikis übersteigerter Fantasie.

Kaiki schüttelte ärgerlich den Kopf. Fragen, Fragen, Fragen! Damit konnte er sich später herumschlagen. Er würde jetzt den Hörer ab- und den Anruf entgegennehmen, und dann würde er hinausgehen und nachsehen, wie es seinem Sohn ging. Entschlossen griff er nach dem Hörer.

„Hallo? Kaiki Nagoya hier!"

„Nagoya-sama!"

Kaiki erkannte die Stimme sofort. Und er war überrascht. „Kagura!", rief er. „Warum rufst du um diese Zeit an?"

In den nächsten Minuten wurde ihm eine Geschichte aufgetischt, für die er einen anderen Erzähler an einem anderen Tag sofort in eine Zwangsjacke gesteckt hätte, aber heute war ohnehin nichts normal. Kagura und seine Frau Yashiro waren nach dessen Schilderungen von einer rothaarigen Punkerin betäubt und entführt worden, kurz nachdem ihre Kinder zu Marron und Chiaki gegangen waren. Sie hatten sich in einem Wald wiedergefunden, in dem Tausende andere Leute aller Rassen und Alter ebenfalls schon länger waren. Alle waren anscheinend entführt worden und wussten nicht, warum. Bewacht worden waren sie von dieser Punkerin und einigen anderen Typen, deren Beschreibung Kaiki unangenehm an den Bodybuilder erinnerte, der ihn bedroht hatte. Ihn schauderte.

Kagura erzählte weiter, dass vor ungefähr einer halben Stunde vier Leute aufgetaucht waren, von denen zwei Seijuro und Yumemi zu sein schienen. Die beiden anderen, ein Mann mit schwarzen Flügeln und einer Sense (Kaiki schluckte) und eine Frau, die Kaito Jeanne sehr ähnlich sah, waren abgehauen, aber seine Kinder hatten anscheinend ziemlich unglaubliche Sachen vollbracht, soweit er es aus Kaguras wirrem Bericht entnehmen konnte. Dann hatten sich Kagura und Yashiro plötzlich wieder in ihrem Haus wiedergefunden. Seijuro und Yumemi waren nicht da gewesen und anscheinend auch Marron, Chiaki und die Minazukis nicht. Kagura hatte alle anzurufen versucht.

„Bei Ihnen sind sie nicht, Nagoya-sama, oder?" Man konnte aus Kaguras Stimme entnehmen, dass er nicht daran glaube, aber sich beschäftigen musste. „Ich weiß ja, wie sich das anhört, aber..."

„Nein", gab Kaiki bedauernd zu. „Aber keine Sorge, ich halte dich nicht für verrückt, Kagura. Bei mir sind heute auch... einige Dinge vorgefallen, die ich mir nicht ohne weiteres erklären kann. Was haltet ihr davon, wenn ihr zu mir herüberkommt? Vielleicht hilft es, wenn wir die Sache gemeinsam besprechen."

„Das wäre wahrscheinlich das Beste", stimmte Kagura zu. Seine Stimme sank auf ein Flüstern. „Ich glaube, Yashiro ist nahe an einem Nervenzusammenbruch. Ich muss sie unbedingt ablenken, sonst wird das vielleicht noch schlimmer. Es war schon schlimm genug, entführt zu werden, aber als dann auch noch Seijuro und Yumemi auftauchten..."

„Dann sollten wir auf jeden Fall vernünftig mit ihr reden", bestimmte Kaiki und fand langsam sein Selbstvertrauen wieder. Das war eine Situation, mit der er umgehen konnte. „Kommt so schnell wie möglich rüber, es wird anscheinend schon dunkel."

„Gut. Bis gleich, Nagoya-sama."

Erst als er auflegte, wurde ihm bewusst, was er gerade gesagt hatte. Dunkel? Wieso sollte es jetzt schon dunkel werden? Es war gerade später Nachmittag, also beileibe noch keine Zeit, an der die Sonne unterging. Rasch trat er zum Fenster. Ihm stockte der Atem bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot.

Schwarze Gewitterwolken waren aufgezogen und bedeckten den Himmel, und sie waren nicht nur grau, sondern wirklich _schwarz. _Kein Sonnenstrahl kam mehr durch die Wolkendecke, die Häuser der Stadt wurden nur durch unzählige Lampen erhellt und Menschen rannten aufgeschreckt herum. Viele deuteten zum Himmel, rannten aber schreiend davon, wenn Blitze aufzuckten, die nicht selten etwas am Boden trafen. Wind war aufgekommen und blies plötzlich so heftig, dass Bäume umfielen und legte sich in der nächsten Sekunde wieder. Die ganze Atmosphäre schien ein einziger Hexenkessel zu sein, in dem sich die Elementargewalten als Hauptzutaten vereinten. Kaiki schluckte. Er hoffte, dass wenigstens dieses Wetter natürlichen Ursprungs war... aber so recht konnte er nicht daran glauben.

„Schluss jetzt!" Krieg war sichtlich wütend. „Tu nicht so herausfordernd! Du hattest schon mit Tod deine Probleme. Uns drei, selbst ohne Sieger, wirst du nicht besiegen können!"

_Ach, denkst du? _Der Kopf ruckte wieder herum und ein hässliches Grinsen zierte das Gesicht. _Wer sagt dir denn, dass ich schon meine ganze Kraft eingesetzt habe? Glaub mir, ich habe sehr wohl genug Kraft, um mich eurer erwähren zu können. Probier's doch aus!_

„Warte, Krieg." Diese Stimme gehörte Tod. Zen war anscheinend wieder bei Kräften, auch wenn sein Atem noch immer etwas schnell ging. Er hielt seine Sense bereits wieder mit beiden Händen und war mit Yumemis Hilfe aufgestanden. „Wir müssen ihn zusammen angreifen, dann haben wir eine Chance zu siegen. Zügle dein Temperament!"

"Ich glaube, du irrst dich", widersprach Hunger Natsuki, ohne auf Tods Worte zu achten. Sie ging um das Mädchen herum, bis die drei ein Dreieck um Natsuki bildeten. „Wir sind stärker, als du vielleicht annimmst, weil auch die Menschen, die wir benutzen, genau wissen, worum es in diesem Kampf geht. Auch sie werden ihr Letztes geben, um dich zu besiegen."

_Na, dann versucht doch, mich zu schlagen, _fauchte Natsuki und sah hektisch zu Krieg und Tod hin, die jedoch noch immer keine Anstalten machten anzugreifen. _Ihr und diese Menschenwürmer werdet mich NIE besiegen!_

„Das wird sich zeigen!"

Yumemi hob ihre Waage und richtete sie auf Natsukis Gestalt. Das Mädchen kniff misstrauisch die Augen zusammen, als fragte sie sich, was Hunger damit bezweckte. Dann berührten Yumemis Finger eine der Waagschalen, die sich zur Erde neigte. Und im selben Augenblick verzog Natsuki das Gesicht und griff sich instinktiv auf den Bauch. Es konnte nicht mehr lange dauern, bis sich Gottes Nemesis von dieser Attacke erholt hatte, aber Tod und Krieg hatten nicht vor, ihm diese Gelegenheit zu geben. Beide holten mit ihren tödlichen Waffen aus und ließen sie auf den Körper Natsukis herunterschnellen.

„NEIN!"

Etwas Langes und Dünnes schnellte durch die Luft und war plötzlich zwischen den beiden Waffen und Natsuki. Grelles Licht blitzte auf, wo Jeannes Gymnastikband auf Tods Sense und Kriegs Schwert traf und für einige Augenblicke konnte niemand auf der Lichtung etwas sehen. Als das Licht schließlich wieder abklang stand Jeanne zwischen den beiden Reitern und ihrer Tochter. Ihre Augen drückten große Trauer aus – allerdings auch granitharte Entschlossenheit.

„Hört auf", bat sie. Ihre Stimme klang nun fest, nicht so verletzt wie vorhin, als sie mit ihrer Tochter gesprochen hatte. „Ich will nicht, dass Natsuki verletzt wird."

„Das ist nicht mehr deine Tochter, Sieger!" Krieg war nun wirklich in Rage, wie seine brennenden Augen und seine gespannten Muskeln bewiesen. Vermutlich fehlte nicht viel und er hätte sich auf Jeanne gestürzt, aber diese sah ihn lediglich eisern an. „Sie ist ein Monster! Wir müssen sie besiegen, oder sie wird alles vernichten, was wir kennen!"

„Aber Natsuki selbst ist unschuldig!", warf Jeanne ein und hob ihr Gymnastikband, um etwaige Angriffe abwehren zu können. „Sie wird nur benutzt!"

„Denkst du denn, das wissen wir nicht?" Selbst aus Yumemis Stimme konnte man Ärger heraushören. „Denkst du denn, wir würden sie nicht nutzen, wenn es eine Möglichkeit gäbe, sie zu retten?"

„Natsuki besitzt die Kraft, sich Gottes Schmerz zu widersetzen!", widersprach Jeanne, aber nun klang hörbar Panik aus ihrer Stimme heraus. Sie musste die Reiter überzeugen, sonst würde ihr kleines Mädchen sterben! „Ich weiß es, weil ich sie selbst besessen habe! Sie kann sich von seinem Einfluss befreien, wenn wir ihr helfen!"

„Und wie stellst du dir das vor?", fragte Tod, wie immer völlig emotionslos. Allerdings war sein Griff um die Sense fest. Auch er war nervös. „Sie hört nicht auf dich, das hast du doch vorhin sehen können, Sieger!"

Jeanne drehte sich um. Natsuki saß am Boden und sah hektisch von einem zum anderen. Dennoch griff sie nicht an, vielleicht, weil Krieg, Tod und Hunger immer noch bereit waren, sie auf der Stelle anzugreifen. Traurig blickte Jeanne auf das Wesen hinab, welches aus ihrer Tochter geworden war.

„Ist das denn ein Wunder?", fragte sie leise. „Welche liebende Mutter würde ihrem Kind mit einer Waffe gegenübertreten? Wie soll sie mir vertrauen, solange ich die Macht habe, sie zu töten?"

Dann, unter den erschrockenen Ausrufen der anderen Reiter, ließ sie ihr Gymnastikband fallen und griff an ihre Schleife. Ein Handgriff und die göttliche Pracht fiel von ihr ab. Nun war sie wieder Marron Nagoya, verletzlich und voll Angst. Aber auch die Mutter dieses Kindes. Natsuki starrte sie vollkommen verwundert an und Marron glaubte nicht, dass in diesem Moment Gottes Schmerz die volle Kontrolle über sie hatte. Scheu lächelte sie ihre Tochter an. Sie breitete die Arme aus.

„Siehst du, Natsuki? Jetzt bin ich wehrlos und du kannst mich töten. Willst du wissen, warum ich das getan habe? Weil ich nicht gegen mein eigenes Kind kämpfen werde, auch wenn deshalb die Welt untergeht. Und weil ich dir vertraue. Meine Natsuki würde nicht blindwütig töten, nur weil sie belogen wurde."

„Mutter..." Es schien Natsuki unglaublich schwer zu fallen, diese Worte auszusprechen, aber zumindest hatte sie die Kontrolle von Gottes Schmerz überwunden. Ihre Augen sprachen Bände. In ihnen war Angst, Scham, Zorn... aber auch Hoffnung zu lesen. „Sind... sind die Dinge wahr, die man mir erzählt hat? Über dich und Vater?"

„Ja", sagte Marron klar und deutlich. „Ich und Chiaki waren Kaito Sindbad und Kaito Jeanne. Wir haben gegen das Wesen gekämpft, das du gerade in dir trägst. Wegen uns sind unschätzbar wertvolle Kunstgegenstände verschwunden." Sie konnte sehen, wie Hunger noch blasser wurde, als sie es bisher gewesen war und vermutlich ging es den anderen Reitern auch nicht anders. Sie scherte sich nicht darum. „Sieh mich an, Natsuki! Sind das Gründe, mich und Chiaki zu töten?" In ihre Augen traten wieder Tränen und ihre Stimme fing an zu schwanken. „Haben wir dir jemals etwas angetan, Natsuki? WAS haben wir dir angetan, außer, dass wir dir unsere Vergangenheit verschwiegen haben? Frag dich selbst, meine Tochter: Hast du wirklich einen Grund, uns zu hassen? Einen Grund, uns zu töten?"

„Aber..." Natsuki hielt sich die Hände an den Kopf, als hätte sie Schmerzen. „Ich... ich weiß es nicht... ich weiß überhaupt nichts. Ich fühle so viel Zorn... so viel Schmerz..."

Impulsiv trat Marron einen Schritt nach vorn, ging in die Knie und umarmte ihr Kind. Natsuki war so überrascht, dass sie steif wie ein Brett wurde, aber sie tat auch nichts, um ihre Mutter wegzustoßen. Auf die erschrockenen Laute der anderen achteten die beiden nicht.

„Dann teile diesen Schmerz mit mir, Natsuki", schlug Marron vor und ihre Stimme war sanft wie der Wind. „Befreie dich von dem Hass, der in dir ist. Du kannst das, ich weiß es, weil du diese Stärke von mir hast. Du brauchst diesen Hass nicht und du brauchst diese unmenschliche Stärke nicht. Ich möchte so gern, dass du wieder meine kleine Natsuki wirst, auf die ich so stolz bin."

„Mutter..." Marron fühlte, wie nasse Flecken auf ihrem Rücken entstanden, als Natsukis Tränen von ihren Wangen tropften. Zitternde Kinderhände schlossen sich um den Körper ihrer Mutter und drückten sie dann so fest, als hätten sie Angst, Marron würde davonfliegen. „Mama... es tut mir Leid."

„Schon gut", murmelte Marron und wiegte Natsuki sanft, wie ein Baby. „Bald können wir wieder nach Hause, Natsuki. Und dann entschuldigst du dich bei Shinji und dann ist alles wieder in Ordnung."

Marron fühlte die Veränderung, die in ihrer Tochter vor sich ging, aber sie konnte nicht mehr reagieren. Nun hielten sie wieder die unmenschlich starken Arme von Nemesis fest und Hass ging in Wellen von ihm aus. Auch die anderen Reiter fühlten es, wagten es aber nicht einzugreifen, aus Angst, sie zu verletzen.

_Dumm, _bemerkte Gottes Schmerz. _Wirklich dumm, Eva. Fast hättet ihr mich besiegt. Beinahe hätte ich diesen Körper verlassen müssen. Hättest du nur nicht Shinji erwähnt... Natsuki hasst ihn noch immer, weißt du? Weil er sie betrogen hat. Dadurch konnte ich wieder Macht über sie erlangen. Und damit du sie nicht noch einmal gegen mich aufwiegelst..._

Ein Arm schnellte in die Höhe, zur Klaue gekrümmt und zielte auf Marrons Rücken. Sie konnte nicht ausweichen, weil sie der andere immer noch festhielt. Sie bekam Panik, versuchte, sich loszureißen, aber es war aussichtslos. Gottes Schmerz war viel zu stark. Sie spürte den Widerwillen, den der Körper ausstrahlte, der gerade seine Mutter töten wollte, aber der göttliche Wille, der ihn beherrschte, war zu stark. Die Arme spannten sich.

Und Natsukis Körper krümmte sich ein weiteres Mal zusammen. Kurz wurde Yumemi sichtbar, die ihre Waage hochhielt. Aber die Waagschale schien sich ihren Fingern entgegenzusetzen. Lange konnte sie die Bauchschmerzen nicht aufrechterhalten, wie ihr angespanntes Gesicht bewies. Aber Tod und Krieg benötigten auch keine lange Einladung. Die Sense fuhr hernieder und schlug die erhobene Hand beiseite und Krieg machte einen Ausfallschritt und riss das strahlende Schwert hoch. Es zielte genau auf Natsukis Rücken.

„Stirb!", brüllte er.

„NEIN!", schrieen Marron und Natsuki gleichzeitig. Aber das Schwert fiel. Und traf.

Natsuki brauchte einen Augenblick um festzustellen, dass sie es gar nicht war, die getroffen worden war. Im selben Moment prallte der Körper, der den tödlichen Hieb abgefangen hatte, auch schon gegen sie und riss sie von ihrer Mutter weg. Sie fiel auf den Boden und der stöhnende Körper rutschte von ihr ab und fiel schlaff wie ein leerer Sack neben ihr hin. Sie brauchte nur einen Blick, um zu erkennen, wer ihr Retter war.

„SHINJI!"

Der Junge sah furchtbar aus. Kriegs gewaltiger Hieb hatte seine Schulter gespalten, seinen linken Arm nahezu abgetrennt und war offenbar durch mehrere Rippen gegangen, auch wenn er das Herz nicht erreicht hatte, denn Shinji atmete noch. Allerdings wahrscheinlich nicht mehr lange, denn die Atemstöße kamen abgehackt und irgendwie feucht. Blut rann aus seinem Mund und die Augen starrten Natsuki blicklos an. Zitternd hob der Junge einen Arm, krächzte etwas und ließ die Hand vor ihr auf den Boden fallen. Dann konzentrierte er sich offenbar darauf zu atmen und am Leben zu bleiben. Die Kraft verließ die Hand und die Finger öffneten sich. Natsukis Augen weiteten sich, als sie sah, was darin lag.

Viele hatten sich schon über die Legende von Natsukis Geburt lustig gemacht, aber ihre Mutter wie auch ihr Vater hatten die heiligsten Eide geschworen, dass der schwarze Ohrring, der Natsukis größter Schatz war, tatsächlich bei ihrer Geburt in ihrer Hand gelegen hatte. Marron hatte ihr, sobald sie alt genug gewesen war, lächelnd prophezeit, dass sie den zweiten wahrscheinlich irgendwann einmal von ihrem Liebsten bekommen würde. Eine Kleinmädchengeschichte, hatte Natsuki beschlossen, als sie noch älter geworden war, wenn auch eine schöne. Dennoch hatte sie den Anhänger viele Nächte hindurch studiert. Daher erkannte sie seinen Zwillingsbruder sofort, als er aus Shinjis geöffneter Hand kullerte. Sie schrie entsetzt auf.

Und diesen Moment wollte Gottes Schmerz nutzen, um wieder Gewalt über sie zu erlangen. Er war verzweifelt, das merkte man, da er mit aller Macht versuchte, sie wieder zu übernehmen, aber diesmal war es anders. Natsuki hatte all seine Anschuldigungen als falsch erkannt, als Marron ihre Vergangenheit zugegeben und Shinji ihr das Leben gerettet hatte. Und der schwarze Anhänger besiegte jeden Hauch eines Zweifels. Shinji hatte sie geliebt. Immer. Tränen der Wut in ihren Augen griff Natsuki nach dem Anhänger und ballte die Faust.

„VERSCHWINDE!", schrie sie mit aller Macht, die sie aufbringen konnte. Jetzt fühlte sie, was ihre Mutter gemeint hatte... etwas, das tief in ihr war, das sie aber ihr ganzes Leben lang für selbstverständlich gehalten hatte. Eine Macht, die unendlich groß war... und vor der die andere Kraft, die sie benutzt hatte, zurückschreckte. „Verschwinde aus mir oder ich vernichte dich! Du hast Shinji auf dem Gewissen!"

Gottes Schmerz versuchte erst gar nicht, mir ihr zu reden. Er wusste, dass sie ihm nicht mehr glauben würde. Statt dessen warf er alles gegen ihren Willen, das er hatte. Natsuki stöhnte, als sie der Hass wieder zu übermannen drohte, aber sie hielt den Anhänger fest, sodass er sich in ihre Haut schnitt. Dieser Schmerz erinnerte sie an Shinji und sie lenkte ihren Zorn auf Gottes Schmerz, der sich daraufhin von einem Teil seiner eigenen Kraft bedroht sah: Gottes Macht, die er Eva geschenkt hatte. Voll Panik bemerkte er, dass er gegen diese Kraft nichts ausrichten konnte, denn Gott hatte Eva geliebt. Gottes Schmerz wählte den letzten Fluchtweg. Er verließ Natsukis Körper. Das Mädchen brach erleichtert weinend über Shinjis Körper zusammen.

„Jetzt haben wir dich!"

Krieg sprang sofort hoch, als er den schwarzen Schatten sah, der sich von Natsuki löste und ließ seine eigene Macht frei. Die Schwärze prallte zurück, als ihr eine lodernde Feuerwand plötzlich den Weg versperrte. Als sie sich in eine andere Richtung wenden wollte, stand dort Hunger mit ihrer gnadenlosen Waage, die sich immer mehr in Richtung Schmerz bewegen zu schien und die letzte Richtung blockierten Tods schwarze Schwingen. Wohin sich Gottes Nemesis auch wenden wollte... der Weg war versperrt.

Ein körperloser Angriff auf Tod wurde mit einer gleichzeitigen Attacke von Krieg und Hunger vergolten. Rasend vor Schmerz hielt die Schwärze inne und suchte nach einem Weg, auf dem sie entkommen konnte. Aber es gab keinen. Jetzt konnte Gottes Schmerz nur noch warten, bis Sieger ihre Niederlage besiegelte. Vielleicht war das gar nicht so schlecht... dann waren die Schmerzen endlich zu Ende.

„Sieger!", rief Krieg triumphierend und schwang drohend sein Schwert hin und her. „Du hattest Recht! Jetzt, da Natsuki von Gottes Schmerz befreit ist, steht uns nichts mehr im Wege! Komm her und lass uns die Erde von diesem Ungeheuer befreien!"

Aber Marron war neben ihrer weinenden Tochter niedergekniet und hatte die Hand auf ihre Schulter gelegt, stumm mit ihrem Mädchen leidend. Sie stand nicht auf.

„Marron!" Zum ersten Mal, seit er die Macht des Todes besaß, nannte Zen sie bei ihrem Namen. War das die Vorfreude auf Frieden? „Komm! Lass uns die Sache hinter uns bringen. Gott kann Shinji danach sicher helfen."

„Denkst du?" Marrons Stimme war so bitter, dass alle, selbst Chiaki und Noyn, erstaunt ihre Köpfe hoben und sie ihr zudrehten. „Er konnte damals auch Fynn nicht retten. Wieso sollte er heute Shinji retten können? Er ist tot."

„Sieger, es wäre dumm anzunehmen, dass wir dieses Wesen ohne Opfer besiegen könnten", versuchte Hunger sie zu überreden. „Aber wenn du Shinji rächen willst... jetzt hast du die Gelegenheit dazu. Er war auch der Freund unserer Wirtskörper, das weißt du. Sie würden es billigen."

„Töten! Immer nur töten!" Jetzt stand Marron wütend auf und warf den Reitern vernichtende Blicke zu. „Ich bin es leid, dass Leute sterben müssen, um das Böse zu besiegen! Das Morden muss endlich aufhören!"

„Heißt das, du willst dieses Monster am Leben lassen?" Krieg war völlig fassungslos. „Aber gerade wegen ihm ist Shinji gestorben! Er wird nicht eher ruhen, bis die gesamte Menschheit tot ist, begreifst du das nicht?"

„Er hat Recht, Jeanne." Noyn hatte sie beinahe vergessen, aber der schwer verwundete Dämonenritter hatte sich hochgestemmt und sah Marron ungläubig an. „Alles, was er sucht, ist Erlösung... von seinem Schmerz, dem Schmerz Gottes! Und dazu... müssen die Menschen sterben, die ihm seine Kraft geben! Du musst ihn töten,... oder er tötet alle Menschen!"

_Warum bittest du für mich, Eva? _Die Stimme von Gottes Nemesis klang diesmal nicht so furchterregend wie zuvor, eher überrascht. _Sie haben mit allem Recht. Ich werde ALLES tun, um mich mit meinen Schmerzen auszulöschen, und der einzige Weg dazu ist der Tod der Menschheit. Aber du weißt das. Warum setzt du dich für mich ein, mich, der deine eigene Tochter gegen dich wandte?_

„Weil ich es bin, wegen dem du leiden musst." Marron sah zu Boden, als die Erinnerung an das Gespräch mit Gott sie traf, als er ihr mitteilte, dass er in Eva verliebt gewesen war und sie Evas letzte Reinkarnation darstellte. „Gott hat sich von dir getrennt, weil er glaubte, die Einsamkeit nicht ertragen zu können, als meine erste Inkarnation ihn verließ. Du willst nicht morden, du möchtest nur Erlösung finden." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann dich nicht töten."

_Du MUSST! _Seltsamerweise klang die Stimme nun flehend. Marron sah verwundert auf. Auch die Reiter waren offensichtlich verblüfft. _Ich ertrage den Schmerz nicht mehr! Die Menschen können mit ihren Schmerzen fertig werden, aber ich habe nicht die Kraft dazu! Du hast Recht, ich will die Menschheit nicht vernichten, schließlich bin ich ein Teil Gottes. Aber ich BIN der Schmerz! Entweder setzt du meinem Leiden ein Ende... oder ich mache es selbst und vernichte die Welt!_

„Marron!", drängte Zen. „Wir müssen ihn jetzt töten! Er blufft nicht!"

„Warum vertraut ihr meiner Frau nicht?", fragte eine leise Stimme plötzlich. Verwundert drehten sich alle außer dem bewusstlosen Shinji und der weinenden Natsuki zu ihm um. Chiakis Gesicht wirkte seltsam friedlich, als hätte er diese Entwicklung vorhergesehen. „Marron hat bisher doch noch immer einen Ausweg gefunden, oder? Und nie musste sie dafür jemanden töten. Denk nach, Marron", wandte er sich an seine Frau. „Er sagt, er hätte nicht genug Kraft, sich seinem Schmerz zu stellen. Aber ihr habt von Gott genug Kräfte erhalten, um mit ihm fertig zu werden. Was sagt dir das?"

Er grinste sie gewinnend an. Einen Augenblick lang weigerte sich Marron, diese Möglichkeit auch nur in Betracht zu ziehen, aber dann glomm die Erleuchtung in ihren Augen. Sie sah zum Himmel auf.

„Gott!", rief sie laut aus. „Ich weiß, dass du wieder existierst, weil ich dir meine Macht zurückgegeben habe! Komm hierher! Ich möchte dich etwas fragen!"

„Was soll das, Sieger?", fauchte Hunger, während sie nervös die Schwärze im Auge behielt. Diese schien allerdings selbst viel zu überrumpelt zu sein, um anzugreifen. „Wieso willst du mit Gott sprechen? Er selbst kann dieses Monster nicht vernichten, das hat er doch gesagt."

Marron ignorierte sie und lächelte Chiaki an. Er nickte zufrieden und legte seinen Kopf wieder auf den Boden. Sie hatte verstanden, was er gemeint hatte. Jetzt war es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis die Sache erledigt und er in einem Krankenhaus war. Es würde eine nette Abwechslung sein, einmal nicht dort arbeiten zu müssen. Er lächelte bei dem Gedanken, sein Vater könnte ihn behandeln.

_Hunger hat Recht, Marron, _erklang die Stimme, die der von Gottes Nemesis so ähnlich war. Und doch war sie anders. Gott sprach zu ihnen. Und im nächsten Moment erschien auch schon ein Glimmen in der Luft, das zwar nicht so stark wie üblich, aber unzweifelhaft Gott war. _Ich kann euch nicht helfen. Was willst du also?_

Marron sah die Kugel fest an. „Ich will", sagte sie mit klarer Stimme, „dass du deine Einsamkeit wieder aufnimmst."

_Bist du von Sinnen? _Gott war sichtlich schockiert, genau wie alle anderen, seine Nemesis eingeschlossen. _Ich kann nicht mit ihm leben! Ich würde wahnsinnig werden vor Schmerz! Bist du dir im Klaren, was ein verrückter Gott anrichten könnte?_

Marron sah ihn entschlossen an. „Ich glaube nicht, dass du verrückt werden würdest", antwortete sie fest. „Menschen müssen auch in ihrem Leben manchmal großen Schmerz ertragen. Ich selbst habe fast meine gesamte Jugend in Einsamkeit verbracht, bis Fynn und schließlich Chiaki kamen." Sie lächelte ihrem Mann liebevoll zu, dann sprach sie weiter: „Du hast jedem Menschen die Stärke gegeben, mit seinem Schmerz fertig zu werden. Wieso glaubst du, dass du selbst das nicht kannst?"

_Ich habe Eva geliebt, Marron! _Gott schrie nun und alle zuckten zusammen, als die gewaltige mentale Stimme sie traf. Marron allerdings verschränkte die Arme und blieb stur stehen. Sie würde nicht nachgeben! _Ich kann sie nicht vergessen, wenn ich jeden Tag dein Gesicht sehe! Ich würde durchdrehen! Vielleicht würde ich sogar die Welt vernichten, wie meine Nemesis!_

„Liebst du denn nur mich, Gott?", fragte Marron leise und senkte den Kopf. „Bedeuten dir die anderen Menschen denn gar nichts? Ich bin aber nicht Eva. Eva wird es nie wieder geben. Aber jeder Mensch trägt ein Stück von ihr in sich, weil sie die Mutter der Menschheit war." Sie sah auf und glaubte sogar, dass das Licht schwächer funkelte, als müsste Gott intensiv nachdenken. Triumph keimte in ihr auf. „Ist es nicht so?"

_Ja, das stimmt, _gab Gott fast widerwillig zu. _Aber..._

„Kein Aber!", sagte sie so bestimmt, dass hinter ihr einige Leute vor Schreck einatmeten. Immerhin sprach sie mit GOTT! „Die Menschen waren Adams und Evas Kinder, das heißt, dass sie Nachkommen deiner großen Liebe sind! Heißt das nicht, dass sie deine Liebe verdienen? Würdest du tatsächlich die Kinder Evas töten, nur weil sie selbst sich entschied, mit Adam zu gehen? Verdienen sie nicht alle dieselbe Chance, dich zu lieben, Gott?"

Einige Augenblicke lang war es auf der Lichtung fast völlig still, nur Natsukis leises Weinen durchbrach sie. Das Mädchen schien taub für alles zu sein, was nicht mit Shinji zu tun hatte. Marron krampfte sich das Herz zusammen, aber zuerst musste diese Sache geregelt werden. Die Augenblicke zogen sich in die Länge wie Kaugummi, aber schließlich fing Gott wieder an zu sprechen. Seine Stimme klang sehr nachdenklich.

_Denkst DU, dass wir zwei vereint unseren Schmerz besiegen könnten? _wandte er sich an seine Nemesis, die offenbar ebenso aufgewühlt war wie er selbst. _Glaubst du, wir könnten Eva wirklich in den Menschen wiederfinden?_

_Ich weiß es nicht, _antwortete sein Gegenstück langsam. Aber Marron glaubte, aus seinen Worten wilde Hoffnung heraushören zu können. Nun, wer hatte mehr Grund, auf Erlösung zu hoffen als Gottes Schmerz? _Aber sie hat Recht. Jeder Mensch kann seinen Schmerz bezwingen, wenn er etwas hat, das lieben kann. Warum sollte Gott... uns... das verwehrt sein? Die Menschen haben diese Stärke... und sie geben uns die unsere._

Wieder sprach einige Momente lang niemand etwas, aber man konnte die Spannung beinahe knistern hören. Als es dann schließlich geschah, erfolgte es so schnell, dass es beinahe niemand sehen konnte. Yumemi, Seijuro und Zen keuchten erschrocken auf, als die Macht der Apokalypse von ihnen genommen wurde und zu Gott zurückfloss. Bevor allerdings jemand etwas sagen konnte, entstand ein greller Lichtblitz, der die gesamte Lichtung, ja den gesamten Garten Eden in gleißende Helligkeit zu tauchen schien. Einige der Menschen schrieen auf, aber Marron hielt lediglich stumm lächelnd ihre Augen geschlossen. Sie konnte wie jeder andere fühlen, wie Gott und Nemesis in einem Augenblick zu existieren aufhörten... und dafür etwas unvorstellbar Altes wieder zu neuem Leben erwachte. Das Wesen, das den Menschen näher gewesen war, als Gott es jemals sein könnte, weil es Schmerz und Leid kannte, war nun an seine Stelle getreten. Der Vater Adams und Evas war wiederauferstanden.

„Was war das?", fragte eine Mädchenstimme zitternd... Yumemi. „Sind sie jetzt... vereint?"

„Ja", verkündete Marron zufrieden, während sie die Hände blinzelnd von den Augen nahm. Sie hatte es geschafft! Niemand hatte sterben müssen! „Wir haben es geschafft. Jetzt ist auch das letzte absolut Böse verschwunden. Es ist wieder Teil Gottes geworden, wie es zu Anfang aller Zeiten war."

„Gott?", fragte nun auch Yumemis Bruder nach, als er der abwechselnd in allen Farben schimmernden Energiekugel gewahr wurde, die vor ihnen schwebte. „Wie... wie geht's dir?" Zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt hätte Marron über diese Frage vermutlich gelacht. Aber jetzt nicht.

_Ich weiß es nicht. _Diese Stimme klang ebenso vertraut wie neu, aber das war ja nicht verwunderlich. Seltsamerweise schien sie nicht sehr viel Schmerz auszudrücken, eher ein Gefühl von... Zufriedenheit. Freude, wieder ein Ganzes zu sein. Marrons Herz jubilierte und diesmal waren die Tränen, die in ihre Augen traten, Tränen der Freude. _Aber wir... ich... werde mich eine Weile von euch zurückziehen,... bis ich meinen Schmerz akzeptiert und überwunden habe, wie du es mir geraten hast Marron. Wieder einmal hast du mir geholfen. Danke._

„Schon in Ordnung, Gott." Marron grinste wie eine Heranwachsende. „Du kannst mir ja mal einen Blumenstrauß vorbeibringen, wenn du in der Gegend bist."

Zaghaftes Lachen ertönte, welches allerdings von Chiakis nörgelnder Stimme durchbrochen wurde: „Wenn ihr mit Flirten fertig seid, könnt ihr mir dann vielleicht mal aufhelfen? Ich muss Gott jetzt zum Duell fordern, sonst lässt er Marron nie in Ruhe!"

Ein schier ohrenbetäubendes Lachen ertönte und es klang warm und war voller Zuneigung. Marron war sich ganz sicher, dass dieser neue Gott sie nicht enttäuschen würde. _Du wirst dich wohl niemals ändern... Chiaki. _Er schien zu akzeptieren, dass Adam und Eva nicht dieselben Personen wie Chiaki und Marron waren. _Warte, ich helfe dir._

Chiaki keuchte kurz, als ein Kribbeln seinen gesamten Körper durchfuhr. Er fühlte, wie seine Verletzungen in Sekundenschnelle heilten, während Gottes Kraft seinen Körper durchfuhr. Probeweise setzte er sich auf und ballte die Fäuste. Dann klopfte er sich ab und nickte zufrieden. Keine Schmerzen. Als er allerdings aufstehen wollte, wurde er von einem jauchzenden Etwas angefallen, welches ihn stürmisch umarmte und zu Boden zurückriss.

„Chiaki!" Marron drückte ihren Mann so fest, dass er fast keine Luft mehr bekam, aber sie konnte nicht anders. Ihr war, als könnte sie die gesamte Welt umarmen. „Mein Chiaki! Du bist wieder gesund! Ich hatte solche Angst um dich!"

„Marron", japste ihr Mann, der nicht wusste, ob er über diese Umarmung glücklich oder unglücklich sein sollte. „Wenn du mich nicht loslässt, sterbe ich dir noch unter den Händen weg!" Als Marron den Griff daraufhin lockerte – aber nur ein bisschen! – atmete er befreit auf und schloss seine Frau ebenfalls in die Arme. Sanft drückte er ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und genoss ihr glückliches Kichern. „Ich bedeute dir also doch noch etwas", neckte er sie. „Ich dachte schon, du hättest mich über diesen ganzen okkulten Typen völlig vergessen."

Marron fuhr ihm durchs Haar, schmiegte sich an ihn und gab ihm einen langen, fordernden Kuss, den er sofort erwiderte. Es störte ihn nicht, dass die Leute dabei zusahen. Er hatte solche Angst um sie beide gehabt, dass er beschloss, Marron nicht wieder loszulassen, wenn sie sich nicht selber löste. Zu seiner Enttäuschung tat sie das aber – schon 2 Minuten später, als sie Zen hörten, der Gott gerade etwas fragte. Schuldgefühle überwältigten ihn, als er Seijuro, Yumemi und den Engel sah, die gerade versuchten, Natsuki zu trösten. Wie hatte er seine Tochter nur vergessen können!

„Gott, kannst du denn nichts tun?", wollte der Engel wissen. „Kannst du Shinji nicht dieses eine Mal das Leben sofort zurückgeben? Natsuki und er haben so sehr gelitten... es erscheint mir nicht gerecht, dass sie nun auf ihr nächstes Leben warten muss, um ihn wiederzusehen!"

_Du willst wissen, warum ich ihn nicht geheilt habe? _fragte der neue Gott. _Sieh doch selbst. Er hat meine Hilfe nicht mehr nötig._

Verwundert sahen alle zu dem Jungen hin, auch Natsuki, welche die Worte gehört hatte und sich langsam von Shinji löste. Ihre Augen waren voll von Unglauben, als sie sah, dass die schwere Verwundung, die jeden Menschen hätte töten müssen, verschwunden war.

„Aber...", stotterte sie, unfähig, irgendetwas zu tun. „Wieso?... Wie ist das nur...?"

_Hast du es denn nicht gemerkt, Natsuki?, _fragte Gott sanft und die Kugel erstrahlte, als würde sie lachen. _Die Kraft, mit der du das Böse aus deinem Körper vertrieben hast, ist weg. Die Kraft der Wiedergeburt. Du hast sie mit deinen Tränen weitergegeben._

Auf den Gesichtern um ihn wuchs die Hoffnung ins Unermessliche. „Heißt das...?", fragte Chiaki leise, aber er verstummte sofort, als er jemanden stöhnen hörte. Natsukis Freudentränen bestätigten seinen Verdacht. Es war Shinji.

„Shinji!", schrie das Mädchen außer sich vor Freude und riss den Körper des Jungen vom Boden hoch, direkt an ihre Brust. „Shinji! Du lebst! Du lebst noch!" Nach diesen Worten fing sie haltlos an zu lachen, während sie gleichzeitig Tränen vergoss. Shinji, der in diesem Moment langsam wieder zu Bewusstsein kam, war anscheinend gar nicht klar, dass er endlich am Ziel seiner Wünsche angekommen war, denn er glotzte nur blöde umher. Chiaki musste sich sehr beherrschen, um nicht laut herauszulachen.

„Geh zu ihnen, Marron", sagte er zu seiner Frau und stupste sie an. „Ich weiß doch, dass du sie beide umarmen willst, bis sie blau anlaufen."

Marrons Gesicht strahlte, als sie es ihm zuwandte. Sie schien so glücklich über das neue alte Liebespaar zu sein, dass sie seine Worte anscheinend fast nicht verstanden hätte. Die Rührung stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Und du? Shinji ist schließlich auch dein Freund und Natsuki deine Tochter."

„Ich komme gleich nach", versprach er. Er grinste. „Und dann werde ich euch alle zusammen erdrücken! Aber vorher muss ich noch was erledigen."

Er genoss noch einige Sekunden lang das Bild, welches sich ihm bot, als Seijuro und Yumemi, die sich an Natsukis und Shinjis Hals geworfen hatten, noch einmal von Marron umarmt wurden. Das Lachen war scheinbar allgegenwärtig, die Tränen der Rührung ebenfalls. Sogar Zen, der höflich abseits stand, wischte sich verstohlen die Augen. Dann wandte Sindbad der Dieb sich um und ging auf die Person zu, die beinahe alle vergessen hatten und die die glücklichen Menschen melancholisch betrachtete.

„Na, Noyn", meinte er, während er sich niederließ. „Wie geht's jetzt mit dir weiter?"

„Was soll schon passieren?", fragte der Dämonenritter ruppig. Allerdings merkte Chiaki, dass ihm der Schweiß in Strömen herunterrann und das Atmen schien ihm ebenfalls schwer zu fallen. „Der Dämon in mir... kann ohne das Böse nicht existieren... Darum werde ich sterben... Jetzt hast du Jeanne endgültig für dich allein."

„Kann Gott dich nicht heilen?" Sindbad fragte sich verwundert, wieso er sich Sorgen um seinen ehemaligen Rivalen machte. Vielleicht, weil an einem solchen Tag niemand leiden sollte.

„Das würde... nichts nützen." Noyn wurde vor seinen Augen immer schwächer. Nur noch der Wille, Marrons Glück zu genießen, hielt ihn aufrecht. „Der Dämon ist tot... Also wird mein Körper die Jahre zurückfordern... die ich ihm gestohlen habe. Ich werde... immer älter, bis ich sterbe. Dagegen... kann nicht einmal Gott etwas tun, denn... er braucht seine Kraft, um seinen... Schmerz zu kontrollieren." Er hustete Blut. Chiaki sah ein, dass hier jede Hilfe zu spät kam. Er konnte dem Dämonenritter nicht mehr helfen.

„Kann ich noch etwas für dich tun?", fragte er dennoch. „Oder für Silk?"

Noyn lachte leise und sah zu seinem Drachen hin, der in Ohnmacht gefallen war. Sein Blick war beinahe liebevoll. „Nein. Silk wird... zusammen mit mir sterben... Schade um ihn... Er hatte noch sein ganzes Leben vor sich..." Noyn drehte Chiaki noch einmal sein Gesicht zu. Jetzt wirkte es sehr ernst. „Sindbad... bitte versprich mir... dass du und Marron von nun an glücklich sein werdet."

Chiaki nickte. „Das verspreche ich. Und sie wird dich nicht vergessen, Noyn. Du weißt das."

Bevor Noyn eine Antwort geben konnte, runzelte Chiaki plötzlich die Stirn und drehte den Kopf. Ihm war, als hätte er eine bekannte Stimme gehört, die nach Shinji schrie, aber das war doch... Er riss erstaunt die Augen auf, als er tatsächlich Miyako sah, die nacheinander Marron, Seijuro und Yumemi zur Seite drängte und ihren Sohn stürmisch umarmte. Dieser war ebenfalls völlig perplex und wusste nicht recht, ob er Natsuki jetzt loslassen sollte oder nicht. Die beiden Frauen schienen aber zufrieden damit zu sein, ihn zu teilen... zumindest jetzt noch. Auch Yamato war inzwischen bei dem Menschenknäuel angekommen, aber er begnügte sich damit, Shinji mit leuchtenden Augen auf die Schultern zu klopfen. Aber wo waren die beiden hergekommen?

Er wusste nicht, ob es eine Vorahnung war, aber er drehte sich langsam wieder um. Im selben Moment begann Noyn zu husten, als er erschreckt hatte einatmen wollen. Und tatsächlich. Neben ihnen war ein Engel gelandet, der Noyn musterte. Er kannte diesen Engel.

„Rill-sama! Was machst du denn hier?"

„Einen Schwur einlösen, Sindbad", entgegnete der Erzengel, ohne seinen Blick von Noyn zu nehmen. „Den Schwur, meinen Anführer nicht im Stich zu lassen. Erinnerst du dich noch daran, Noyn Claude?"

Jetzt erst schien der Dämonenritter den Engel wirklich zu erkennen und er riss die Augen auf. „René?", hauchte er völlig fassungslos. „Bist du das... wirklich? Wie ist das... möglich?"

„René?" Chiaki runzelte fragend die Stirn. „Das ist doch ein französischer Name, oder?"

„Richtig", stimmte Rill zu, als er neben dem Dämonenritter niederkniete und ihn aufmunternd anlächelte. „Ich war einer der Männer, der im Krieg zwischen Frankreich und England unter Noyn Claudes Kommando kämpfte. Ich war auch einer der wenigen, die wussten, dass er und Jeanne d'Arc ineinander verliebt waren. Und ich war ebenso dabei, als Noyn versuchen wollte, Jeanne vor dem Scheiterhaufen zu retten und einem Dämonenritter in die Hände lief." Er legte den Kopf schief und öffnete die Augen. „Allerdings erfuhr ich erst nach meinem Tod von Gott, was damals wirklich mit dir passiert ist, Noyn."

„René", wiederholte Noyn murmelnd, der offenbar nichts von dieser Erklärung verstanden hatte. Er war noch immer viel zu fassungslos. „Wieso... bist du jetzt hier?"

„Weil ich dich retten will, Noyn", erwiderte der Erzengel sanft. „Jahrhundertelang habe ich meine Energie gesammelt, ohne einmal wiedergeboren zu werden, weil ich wusste, dass ich sie irgendwann brauchen würde. Jetzt ist es soweit." Er hob die Hände.

„Nein!", rief Noyn plötzlich, als er verstand, was Rill damit meinte. „Nein", wiederholte er etwas leiser, nachdem er wieder fertiggehustet hatte. „Das würde... nichts bringen, René. Du kannst mich nicht retten. Keiner kann das. Ich... werde sterben, so oder so."

„Aber ich besitze sehr viel Energie, Noyn", widersprach Rill, aber diesmal war ein Hauch von Zweifel in seiner Stimme. „Wenn du nur am Leben bleiben willst, können wir es schaffen."

„Nein." Noyn drehte den Kopf zur Seite und schloss die Augen. „Es ist nicht möglich. Du kannst... mich nicht retten, René. Spar dir deine Kraft."

„Vergiss es!", brauste Rill auf. Chiaki hatte den Erzengel erst einmal so wütend gesehen und das war damals gewesen, als er Gott angeschnauzt hatte. „Ich werde dich nicht hier sterben lassen, nachdem ich so lange auf diesen Moment gewartet habe!"

„Und ich... werde nicht zulassen, dass du deine Energie verschwendest." Auch Noyns Stimme klang fest, obwohl sie immer schwächer wurde. Einen Moment lang hielt er stur seine Augen geschlossen, aber dann schien ihm eine Idee zu kommen. Er sah Rill nachdenklich an. „Aber du könntest... mir einen letzten Wunsch erfüllen... mein Freund."

„Heraus damit!"

Noyn ließ den Kopf sinken und musterte Silk, der noch immer bewusstlos neben ihm lang, leidend, aber unfähig zu sterben, solange Noyn lebte. Eine einzelne Träne erschien in seinen Augen. Offenbar kam nun wieder der Mensch in ihm zum Vorschein, nachdem der Dämon gestorben war.

„Gib deine Energie nicht mir", verlangte Noyn mit fester Stimme. „Gib sie Silk. Ich habe... ihn immer schlecht behandelt... und er verdient es nicht, wegen mir zu sterben. Mit deiner Kraft... kann er als Mensch wiedergeboren werden. Das soll... mein Versöhnungsgeschenk an ihn sein." Noyns Kopf fiel zum Boden zurück, als sei seine Kraft erschöpft.

„Bist du dir sicher?", fragte Rill nach, hin- und hergerissen zwischen dem Wunsch, seinem Freund zu helfen oder seinen letzten Willen zu respektieren. „Dann wirst du vergehen!"

„Tu es", antwortete Chiaki, der sah, dass Noyn seine letzten Kräfte dafür schonte, am Leben zu bleiben. „Schnell! Er stirbt so oder so, aber Silk kann vielleicht gerettet werden. Mach schon! Er hat dir einen letzten Befehl gegeben, René! Gehorche!" Er wusste es nicht genau, aber er glaubte, dass Noyn ihm zugelächelt hatte.

Rill zögerte noch eine Sekunde, aber dann legte er dem kleinen Drachen seine Hände auf und schloss die Augen wieder. Licht begann um die beiden zu pulsieren, als der Erzengel seine Kraftreserven mobilisierte, um dem kleinen Geschöpf Leben einzuhauchen. Chiaki wendete die Augen ab, als das Licht ihn zu blenden begann. Bitte, dachte er. Lass ihn Erfolg haben.

Er machte die Augen erst wieder auf, als ein Zischen ertönte und das Licht auf einmal verschwand. Silks und Noyns Körper waren verschwunden und dort, wo Erzengel Rill gekniet hatte, schwebte nun ein völlig entkräfteter Schwarzengel. Chiaki hielt die Hand auf, damit er landen konnte.

„Danke", verkündete Rill schwach, während er sich auf die Handfläche sinken ließ.

„Hast du es geschafft?", fragte Chiaki sofort.

„Ja", bestätigte Rill nickend. Er wirkte völlig ausgepowert. „Silk wird wiedergeboren werden und Noyn... er hat nun seinen Frieden gefunden, denke ich. Hoffe ich."

„Ich glaube schon", meinte Chiaki und stand auf. „Komm, wir gehen jetzt zu den anderen hinüber. Ich muss dich jetzt deinem neuen Boss vorstellen. Außerdem will ich meiner Tochter endlich ihre versprochene Tracht Prügel verpassen."

Als er das ungläubige Gesicht des Schwarzengels sah, musste Sindbad der Dieb lachen. Das Lachen vermischte sich mit dem der anderen, die sich noch immer umarmten und gleichzeitig mit Neuigkeiten überhäuften. Für einen Moment schien es Chiaki, als empfände sogar dieser Wald selbst Freude darüber, dass er endlich vom Bösen befreit war. Er sah nun wahrhaftig das Paradies. Dann jedoch setzte er sich in Bewegung und tauschte es ohne zu zögern in eine Umarmung seiner Liebsten ein. Jetzt war die Welt wieder in Ordnung.

„Alles Gute, ihr beiden!", verkündete Yamato überschwänglich und prostete Chiaki und Marron zu. Der Mann hatte eindeutig schon einige Drinks zu viele intus, denn er schwankte bereits bedenklich, aber seine Frau hielt ihn geduldig fest. „Macht nur weiter so, dann habt ihr Miyako und mich bald abgehängt!"

Miyako, die etwas rot geworden war, knuffte ihn an. „Halt die Klappe, Yamato!", schimpfte sie. „Du machst uns vor allen Leuten hier lächerlich!"

Ihr Mann grinste sie selig an. Er war froh, dass er betrunken war, denn nüchtern hätte er sich niemals getraut, so zu reden. „Und das gefällt dir, stimmt's?", fragte er mit aufreizender Stimme. „Es gefällt dir, wenn du mich vor den Leuten niedermachen kannst, nicht wahr? Das turnt dich an, oder?"

Während die umstehenden Leute in heiteres Gelächter ausbrachen, gab die nun tomatenrote Miyako ihrem Mann einige auf den Kopf, was dieser mit geschauspielert wehleidigen Lauten abrundete. Marron genoss diese Stimmung. Es war zu lange her, dass sie alle vereint ein Fest gefeiert hatten.

„Gibt es da irgendetwas, das man über euer Intimleben wissen sollte, Miyako?", stichelte Chiaki grinsend. „Hört sich ziemlich schmerzhaft an, was Yamato da preisgegeben hat."

„Halt den Mund!", fuhr die streitlustige Frau ihn an und funkelte in die Runde, als wollte sie prüfen, ob noch jemand einen Kommentar abgeben wollte. „Das geht dich gar nichts an! Außerdem geht es hier nicht um mein, sondern um dein und Marrons Intimleben. Oder wieso sind wir sonst heute hier?"

Nun war es an Marron, etwas rot zu werden, während sie sanft über ihren Bauch strich, aber Chiaki legte ihr den Arm um die Schulter und grinste die Leute gewinnend an, was die Aufmerksamkeit von ihr ablenkte. Sie lehnte sich gegen ihn und genoss die entspannte Atmosphäre, während ihr Mann die Konversation mit den Gästen übernahm.

„Marron", wandte sich plötzlich jemand an sie. Sie machte die Augen auf und erblickte den glücksstrahlenden Kaiki, Chiakis Vater. Er hatte sein Gespräch mit Marrons Eltern abgebrochen und es Kagura und Yashiro überlassen, sie weiter zu unterhalten. Man sah ihm sein Alter zwar langsam an, aber die freudige Miene ließ ihn wieder jünger aussehen. „Wann wird es eigentlich soweit sein? Ich kann es kaum erwarten!"

Marron lachte fröhlich. „Da musst du noch etwas warten, Schwiegerpapa", antwortete sie bedauernd. „Ein halbes Jahr wird es schon noch dauern, bis du zweifacher Großvater wirst. Kommst du dir allmählich nicht alt vor?"

Kaiki zog einen Schmollmund, aber dann lachte er und gab seiner Schwiegertochter einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Ein bisschen spüre ich die Jahre schon", gab er zu. „Aber wenn mein Enkel erst wieder auf meinen Knien sitzt, werde ich wieder wie neu sein, glaub mir."

„Vater, versuchst du schon wieder, mir meine Frau auszuspannen?", mischte sich in diesem Moment Chiaki in ihr Gespräch. Er sah seinen Vater geschauspielert ärgerlich an. „Du alter Schwerenöter!"

„Gönn einem alten Mann doch seine kleinen Freuden, Chiaki", jammerte Kaiki hintergründig grinsend. „Außerdem habe ich herausgefunden, dass ich mich mit meinen Enkeln viel lieber beschäftige als mit Frauen. Sie machen weniger Probleme." Bevor die Damen in der Nähe empört etwas zum Besten geben konnte, hob er jedoch die Hände. „Das war nicht als Beleidigung gemeint, verehrte Frauen! Aber Natsuki ist in letzter Zeit so sehr über den Wolken, dass sie nicht einmal mehr darauf kommt, mir Streiche zu spielen. Das macht ihre Anwesenheit fast angenehm."

Als sich das Gelächter wieder gelegt hatte, blickte sich Marrons Mutter suchend um. „Wo steckt Natsuki eigentlich?" Sie und Marrons Vater waren richtiggehend vernarrt in ihre Enkeltochter, was auch auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte, aber leider wohnten sie am anderen Ende der Stadt und konnten nicht so oft zu Besuch kommen, wie sie gerne wollten. Aber von dieser Feier, die Chiaki und Marron anlässlich von Marrons zweiter Schwangerschaft schmissen, hätten sie nicht einmal zehn Pferde weghalten können.

„Ich weiß nicht", gab Marron stirnrunzelnd zu. „War sie nicht vorhin mit Shinji zusammen?"

Chiaki seufzte. „Sag mir einen Zeitpunkt in den letzten drei Monaten, an dem die beiden NICHT zusammenwaren", versetzte er. „Vermutlich haben sie sich an ein stilles Plätzchen verzogen."

„Ich habe vorhin Seijuro und Yumemi bemerkt, die hinters Haus geschlichen sind", warf Kagura ein. „Ich schätze mal, sie sind den beiden nachgeschlichen." Er grinste unverhohlen. „Wir müssen was tun, Yashiro. Unsere Kinder werden zu Spannern."

Yashiro schnaubte amüsiert, während die anderen grinsten. „Das müssen sie wohl von dir haben", bemerkte die resolute Frau schnippisch. „ICH habe dir früher jedenfalls nicht jahrelang hinterhergeschaut, ohne dich anzusprechen!"

Marron war erleichtert zu sehen, dass die beiden anscheinend akzeptiert hatten, dass ihre Kinder etwas Besonderes waren. Vermutlich hatte es lange gedauert, bis Seijuro und Yumemi ihnen alles erklärt hatten, aber es sah so aus, als herrsche nun wieder bestes Einverständnis zwischen ihnen.

„Lasst sie doch", empfahl Marrons Vater lächelnd. „Wahrscheinlich wollen sie sich nur gewisse Grundkenntnisse von Natsuki und Shinji aneignen. Vielleicht haben sie ja selbst bald Verwendung dafür."

Das führte zu einer hitzigen Debatte zwischen Kagura, Yashiro und Marrons Eltern, an der sich auch Kaiki lauthals beteiligte. In der Zwischenzeit war Miyako jedoch an Marrons Seite getreten. Yamato hatte sie irgendwo auf einem Stuhl platziert.

„Marron", flüsterte sie ihrer Freundin verschwörerisch zu. „Habt ihr euch schon einen Namen für das Kind ausgesucht?"

Marron streichelte zärtlich ihren Bauch und sah auf ihn hinunter. Sie lächelte glücksselig. „Ja", sagte sie leise. „Er wird Hijiri heißen."

„Hijiri?" Miyako zog die Augenbraue hoch. „Wie unser alter Sensei? Ich dachte, du mochtest ihn nicht sonderlich?"

„Ich habe eben nachträglich bemerkt, dass er auch seine guten Seiten hatte", entgegnete Marron, still in sich hineinlächelnd.

„Und was, wenn es ein Mädchen wird?"

„Es wird ein Junge werden, Miyako", bekräftigte nun Chiaki. „Ganz sicher."

Marron lächelte Chiaki an und umarmte ihn. Chiaki blinzelte Miyako zu, die sich murrend wieder zu Yamato gesellte, der anscheinend versuchte, bei einem Gespräch mit Kaiki nicht den Anschluss zu verlieren. Dann legte er sein Kinn auf Marrons Kopf und zog sie an sich. Ja, es würde ein Junge werden. Ganz bestimmt. Aber hoffentlich hatte Rill daran gedacht, das Horn auf der Stirn zu entfernen.

Shinji hätte niemals geglaubt, dass er diese sonderbare Ruhe empfinden würde, wenn er mit Natsuki zusammen war. Als er sie noch von weitem beobachtet hatte, war er immer aufgeregt gewesen, nervös und mit einer Horde tollwütiger Schmetterlinge im Bauch. Jetzt fühlte er nichts davon. Er genoss einfach das Gefühl von Natsukis Kopf an seiner Brust, ihren Haaren, die sein Gesicht kitzelten und ihren Händen, die seinen Rücken umschlossen. Er war glücklich. Niemand auf der Welt konnte glücklicher sein als er.

„Shinji?"

„Ja?"

„Glaubst du, Seijuro und Yumemi beobachten uns wieder?"

Shinji lächelte. Vor zwei Monaten noch war er ausgeflippt, als er herausgefunden hatte, dass ihre Freunde sie bespitzelten. Vor einem Monat hatte er sie immer wieder gebeten, es bleiben zu lassen. Jetzt war es ihm im Grunde egal. Die beiden wussten, was Natsuki und er füreinander empfanden und das war ihre Art, an ihrer Freude teilzuhaben. Shinji hoffte, dass es für Seijuro nicht allzu schwer war, aber er glaubte, dass der Junge langsam über seine Gefühle hinwegsehen konnte.

„Ja, ich glaube, das tun sie", bestätigte er. „Sollen wir ihnen sagen, dass wir sie bemerkt haben?"

„Warum sich die Mühe machen?" Natsuki schnaubte und sah Shinji belustigt an. „Sie werden ja doch nach ein paar Minuten wiederkommen, oder?"

„Vermutlich", räumte Shinji ein und fuhr seiner Geliebten durchs Haar. Manchmal schien es ihm immer noch wie ein Traum, dass er hier saß und sie in seinen Armen lag. Er fragte sich tatsächlich oft, ob er nicht nach Kriegs Hieb gestorben war und Gott ihn in alle Ewigkeit diesen Traum träumen ließ.

„Ich weiß, was du denkst, Shinji", weckte ihn Natsuki aus seinen Tagträumen und berührte mit ihrer Hand seine Wange. Er seufzte leise. „Du versuchst gerade wieder herauszufinden, ob du im Paradies bist, nicht?"

„Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, ja", gestand er lächelnd. Er wusste genau, was jetzt kommen würde. Und er wartete schon darauf.

„Tja, was können wir dagegen machen?" Natsuki tat so, als würde sie angestrengt nachdenken. Dann schnippte sie mit den Fingern und grinste ihn spitzbübisch an. „Natürlich! Jetzt weiß ich's!", rief sie und legte ihre Arme um seine Schultern. Sanft berührte sie mit ihrer Nase die seine, während Shinji gemäß den Regeln dieses Spiels seine Arme um ihren Rücken legte. „Schlafende weckt man durch einen Kuss."

Sie hatten sich schon so oft geküsst, seit Gott und seine Nemesis wieder verschmolzen waren. Vor Publikum und ganz allein. Bei Tag und bei Nacht. Zärtlich und fordernd. Lang und spielerisch kurz. Aber Shinji genoss jeden Kuss, als wäre es ihr erster und er wusste, dass das bei Natsuki nicht anders war. 15 Jahre lang hatte er darauf warten müssen, aber das war es wert. Jedes einzelne Mal. Aber manchmal fehlte ihm beinahe die fauchende, jähzornige Fynn, die ihn unbedingt verprügeln wollte. Er grinste hinterhältig.

„Sag mal, Natsuki... legst du die Ohrringe nachts eigentlich immer ab?"

Natsuki runzelte die Stirn. „Sicher. Nachts würden sie stören. Warum?"

„In die Schmuckschachtel in deinem Schreibtisch, nicht wahr?"

„Woher weißt du das?" Ihre Augen wurden erst groß, dann zogen sie sich gefährlich zusammen. „Du hast doch nicht etwa...?"

„Doch." Shinji grinste, obwohl er wusste, was ihn erwartete. „Ich habe zugesehen, wie du sie abgenommen hast. Zusammen mit allem anderen."

Das Mädchen wurde puterrot. Einen Moment später allerdings fletschte sie schon die Zähne und hob die Hände. Shinji konnte einen Schlag gerade noch abwehren, als auch schon der nächste seinen Kopf traf. Er grinste immer noch, obwohl Natsuki mit aller Kraft zuschlug. Das hatte ihm gefehlt, ja. Er musste völlig wahnsinnig sein.

„Du Mistkerl!", rief sie. „Spanner! Hast du denn überhaupt keinen Anstand? Wie konntest du das nur wagen...?"

Einige Male ließ er sie zuschlagen, bevor er lachend um Gnade bat und zugab, dass er lediglich in Natsukis Zimmer gewesen und die Schmuckschachtel gesehen hatte. Das Mädchen war immer noch wütend und misstrauisch, aber Shinji hielt sie sanft fest und schwor ihr hoch und heilig, dass er sie viel zu sehr liebte, um ihr nicht auch ihre Privatsphäre zu lassen. Wieder wurde Natsuki rot, diesmal allerdings senkte sie den Kopf und schämte sich, weil sie ihm misstraut hatte. Sanft zog er sie an sich heran und strich ihr das Haar zurück. Dann flüsterten sie eine Weile nur noch, denn ALLES mussten Seijuro und Yumemi nun auch nicht erfahren. Zusammen genossen sie den Schatten, den der mächtige Baum im Vorgarten des Hauses spendete, während die Erwachsenen auf der anderen Seite tratschten, vermutlich über sie. Wenn es nach ihnen ging, hätte man sie auch vergessen können. Sie wussten, dass in diesem Moment auch Gott nicht glücklicher sein konnte als sie.

Die Party war natürlich wieder viel zu schnell vorüber und Shinji musste mit seinen Eltern wieder heim. Aber das machte nichts, sagten Natsukis Augen, als sie sich voneinander verabschiedeten. Denn sie hatten noch viel Zeit. Ein ganzes Leben. Und danach... wer wusste das schon?

Ende


End file.
